Forks Meets Percy Jackson
by Austinjb
Summary: Percy needs a change of scenery so where better than with his uncle Charlie and cousin Bella. What happens when Percy meets the cullens and wolves? How does Percy fare in forks high and can he move on from his past or will danger follow him here too? Is romance in Percy's future? So many possibilities read to find out
1. Chapter 1 Moving to Forks

**Forks Meets Percy Jackson**

 **AN: So this is my first fan fic So reviews are welcome also the usual disclaimer that this is not my intellectual property, you all know who this stuff belongs to**

Percy Jackson has accomplished many things most people believe to be impossible. He has done it so many times now that he no longer feels like it's a big deal. Everything from fighting "mythical monsters" intent on killing him, to standing up to immortal gods, titans, and giants, and being a figure head in major wars with the fate of the world in the balance. Despite all this there is something most people find very basic that he has yet to accomplish which is finishing high school. Admittedly he hasn't really had the time to focus on that with everything that has been going on in his life for the past few years, and even if he did with his ADHD and dyslexia he still isn't really able to focus on school work. However when it comes to mothers looking out for their children there isn't really any excuse good enough to stop them from wanting their child to get an education which is what Percy is finding out after the conclusion of the latest giant war.

"Percy you still need to finish high school you know. I know you have been busy but things have calmed down now so I think it's the perfect time to do so." Sally Jackson exclaimed. Percy was reluctant to say the least. "Why do I need to do that? I can get everything I need from camp plus it's not like I need money since the gods decided to give me a credit card with no limit as a reward for saving their sorry asses again." "A little respect please Percy you don't want to anger them" Sally replied. "Besides Just because you don't need money doesn't mean you shouldn't get an education. It's good to know this stuff and I think you should try to have a normal life." "Normal I don't even know what that is anymore" Percy muttered mostly to himself then a little louder said "Ya your right but it's not like I can get into any school around here, I've been kicked out of most of them and the ones I haven't won't take me due to my reputation." "Percy do you remember my half-brother Charlie who lives in Forks?" Sally questioned. Percy was a little confused now as to where this conversation was headed so answered a little slowly. "Ya kind of it's been a while since I've seen him though why do you ask?" "Well forks is a small town and Charlie is the chief of police so he has a bit of pull there and he was able to get you enrolled in the local high school and I thought you could go there. I know it's quite the change from living here in New York but I think it would be good for you especially now that there isn't anything tying you here."

A pained expression came over Percy briefly at his mother's last comment, mostly because it was true. After returning from Tarturus and finishing the giant war Percy hadn't been the same. The ordeal had really taken its toll on him and his usual smile was normally absent. Not only that but he and Anabeth had drifted apart as there were just too many painful memories that they had shared to still enjoy each other's company as they once did. All of Percy's other friends had also become more distant. Some just because they were too busy but others noticed the broken expression on his face from time to time when he let his careful mask slip and just gave him space which was probably the last thing they should have done but none of them really knew how to help him, it's not like any of them could really relate to what he had gone through. Percy spent most of his time alone as a result and although he tried to keep up a happy appearance his mother knew better as did most people.

"Your Uncle has even offered to let you stay with him and your cousin Isabella while you attend high school there isn't that great?" His mom said quickly trying to get his mind off of things. "You want me to move to forks?" Percy said in a low voice. "No I don't want you to leave but I think a fresh start is what's best for you right now and forks is the only place we can get you into high school." Sally didn't want him to think for a minute that she was kicking him out, she only wanted the best for him and deep down he knew it too. "Alright" was all he said. "Well I can get you a plane ticket for tomorrow if you want now that Zeus is allowing you to fly and Charlie will pick you up at the airport when you arrive" she questioned. "Ya that sounds great mom"

The last time Charlie had seen his nephew Percy had been rather skinny and not an impressive physical specimen so he was shocked by the kid he was picking up at Port Angeles. Percy wasn't incredibly bulky but he was clearly very fit with lean firm muscles like a professional swimmer and he had a hard look about him that spoke a little about what he had gone through. Of course Sally had told him over the phone that he had a rough time, obviously edited for Charlie's benefit, he was still surprised to see the pain in his expression before he noticed Charlie and grew a grin that stretched across his face. It reminded him a little of what his daughter Bella had gone through and he vowed to try to help Percy as much as he could to get over whatever had him so down.

"Hey uncle Charlie how are you, long time no see." Percy said grinning while he embraced his uncle. "I'm good kid glad you made it here in one piece. You want me to carry one of those they look heavy." Charlie said while looking at the bags Percy had with him. "No I'm good" he replied lifting them with ease. "Well then we better get going" Charlie stated walking out side towards the cruiser. Percy followed him outside where it was raining heavily. "Sorry about the weather it rains a lot here" said Charlie looking back at Percy who to his surprise was looking skyward and was smiling. Unlike the earlier grin he could tell this was genuine happiness. The falling water energised Percy and he could sense all the collected moisture around him which for the son of a water god made this the perfect place to be. "It's alright I love the rain, well any form of water really." Percy replied. That was about it for conversation on the way back to the Swan residence as Charlie still wasn't much of a talker and Percy was busy reveling in his rare moment of happiness. Maybe this was a good idea after all he thought to himself.

Bella was busy making dinner at home for when Charlie and Percy would arrive. She was slightly nervous about meeting her cousin after such a long time, especially after what Charlie had told her about his condition. She really didn't know very much about what was going on with him but she hoped she would be able to help him get through it. She remembered enjoying hanging out with him when they were little, with his sarcasm and happy personality. Bella was also very curious about the car that had appeared in the driveway under a cover with a letter addressed to Percy.

Bella had just finished cooking the chicken and pasta when Charlie pulled into the drive way so she rushed out to meet them. Of course when she got close to the car she tripped over her own feet and started to fall but was stopped by a strong arm holding her up. "I see you're just as clumsy as ever Isabella" laughed Percy who had caught her as she had fallen towards him. Her eyes narrowed at the use of her full first name "Thanks so much Perseus" she replied with just a hint of sarcasm. He laughed at that. "Fine I won't call you Isabella if you don't call me Perseus deal? Just Bella and Percy alright?" Percy said while laughing. "Oh so you do remember I prefer Bella" Bella asked him. "Of course I do Cow Bells do you really think I would forget my favorite cousin." Percy replied. "Hey what's with the Cow Bells" Bella asked a little indignantly. "I only promised not to call you Isabella all other nicknames are still on the table" he laughed again. Charlie joined in happy at how the exchange was going and thinking that Sally had been right when she asked for Percy to stay here thinking it would be good for him. "Glad you two are getting along as usual. Anyway what's for dinner Bells?" Charlie asked. "Umm chicken and pasta" Bella answered then turned to Percy and said "I'll think of something to get back at you for calling me cow bells eventually." Percy laughed again and started to follow Charlie into the kitchen to grab dinner when they both noticed the third vehicle under a cover sitting in the drive way.

"Umm Bells what's that car doing here" Charlie asked. He knew it wasn't there before and that Percy had just arrived so didn't have time to get himself a vehicle so he was really confused as to why it was there. "I don't know" she replied "I didn't see who dropped it off but there was this note on top of it when I came out earlier." Bella handed the letter addressed to Percy to let him read it and figure out what this was all about. As Percy read the letter his eyes widened and a smile broke out across his face. "My dad bought me a car and had it sent here" Percy stated surprised by the thoughtful gift by Poseidon. The letter also conveyed Poseidon's wishes that Percy would find happiness as he truly deserved it. Percy thought about that for a while, he wasn't sure when or if he would be able to be happy again but he decided forks was off to a good start so far and he went to pull the cover off the car. When he did all three of them stopped and stared for a minute. Sitting in the driveway next to Bella's old rusty pickup was a brand new dark blue corvette stingray. The thing looked even better in contrast to the old truck sitting next to it, not that it needed any help especially in that colour which reminded Percy of the sea. The paint even seemed to shift between different shades of blue depending on the angle you viewed it from, it was stunning. "Your dad bought you that?!" Charlie almost gasped out "I didn't think you two were close from what your mother told me" "Well we normally aren't but we have been getting a little closer and I helped him out a couple times so I think this is his way of thanking me and maybe apologising a bit as well" Percy replied. "Damn must have been some favour to warrant this, what did you do for him?" asked Charlie. Percy's expression grew dark at this again thinking of everything he had been through recently and simply replied "I don't really want to talk about it". Charlie and Bella both noticed his expression so they didn't try to press him for any more information about it. "Come on" Bella said "Dinner is probably getting cold by now" and with that the three of them went into the house to eat.

"Wow great food cow bells thanks" Percy said while looking up after finishing his dinner to see two sets of eyes looking at him in shock. "What" he asked. "Wow kid you can sure put away the food huh? Cant believe you could eat that much." Charlie said "Ya it's a good thing I made so much extra you finished it all, I think you could even give Jacob and his friends a run for their money with how much you all eat" Bella agreed. "Well I work out a lot so I need to eat a lot to have enough energy" Percy replied simply. It was then that Bella noticed just how strong he looked. He wasn't quite as large as the guys from the reservation or Emmet but you could defiantly tell he was very strong and could give them a run for their money. Or he could if they weren't werewolves and vampires Bella thought to herself, no human can rival their speed and strength.

There was a knock on the door then which caused Bella to jump a little and then run to get it saying it was probably Edward. Percy looked to Charlie then and asked "who is Edward". This resulted in a slight look of disgust from Charlie as he explained. "He's Bella's boyfriend who left her a while back and completely broke her heart then came back and acted as if nothing happened even though she was a wreck for months. I'm only giving them limited visiting hours right now because I really don't approve of him." Charlie then looked at Percy with a mischievous grin "If you want to scare the hell out of him I won't stop you. I bet you could too you are a lot bigger than he is" Charlie said to him. This got a laugh from Percy "Ya I bet I could I seem to have a talent or doing so" he said which was true, if Percy wanted to he could be very frightening and not too many people would mess with him.

At the entry way Edward chuckled as he stepped through the door. "What?" Bella asked him, wondering what was so funny. "Your father is telling your cousin about me. They both seem to think that he could give me quite the scare if he felt like it." Edward chuckled again at the thought of a human scaring him, as if any human could pose even a slight threat to a vampire such as himself. Bella however frowned at this unhappy that her family and Edward didn't get along. "What does Percy think of you" Bella asked "does he believe everything my dad says about you and hate you as well or will he give you a chance before judging you" she asked him. Edward concentrated for a second, still with a slight grin on his face, but didn't reply. Slowly the grin was replaced with a slight frown and he shook his head slightly. "Let's go in shall we, I want to meet your cousin" was all he said.

When Edward and Bella walked into the living room, which is where Charlie and Percy had moved to, and came into view Percy suddenly froze. His senses were suddenly on alert as he studied Edward. He saw how Edwards arms were wrapped protectively around Bella but he also saw the almost inhuman beauty that Edward possessed and in Percy's experience that meant he was likely not human. Percy had enough experience with the unnatural to be fairly sure of his assessment. As he studied Edward he noticed the Edward had frozen and was doing the same to him. The scent was the first thing Edward noticed as it was very powerful. Not exactly more tempting than a normal humans and certainly not more so than Bella's but simply unavoidable and concentrated. There was a faint smell of salt to it as well similar to that of the ocean which was curious to say the least. Well actually the scent coming off of Percy was the second thing Edward noticed; the first thing had been when Bella had asked him what Percy had thought of him. When Edward tried to listen to his thoughts he hadn't been able to hear them. It wasn't the same as Bella's mind though where he simply couldn't pick up on anything; with Percy he could feel his mind he just couldn't get anything out of it as if he was being pushed out. Much like his scent however now that Edward realised it was there it was an almost overwhelmingly powerful presence despite the silence. He wondered to himself how he hadn't noticed earlier and concluded he must have been preoccupied with Bella. I bet any vampire or really any creature who could pick up on him would come and investigate thought Edward to himself. Finally Edward noticed Percy himself and saw that he was well built and muscular for a human and could tell from his demeanor that he had been through some stuff. He had the same look about him as his brother Jasper who had been though many battles. Did this mean Percy was some kind of warrior? He looked too young to have the kind of burdens it looked like he was carrying but then so did Jasper so Edward knew better than to rule it out based on appearance. Also for some unexplainable reason when Edward looked at Percy he felt a feeling of cold running across his spine. It took him a little while to recognise the feeling as it was uncommon for him but he finally identified it as fear. Why on earth did he feel fear for a human Edward scolded himself especially after chuckling about that very idea just moments before? I will defiantly need to talk to Carlisle and the others about this he decided.

Bella who had been watching the two of them size each other up decided to say something to break the obvious tension. "Umm Percy this is Edward, Edward Percy". Ok that didn't work very well still lots of tension but it got conversation going at least. "Hello Edward what are you doing here?" Percy asked in a perfectly polite tone but it sounded like he had a deeper meaning to the question. "Just here to spend some time with Bella" Edward replied also with a perfectly polite tone then added "you must be Bellas cousin she said was moving here but I'm afraid she didn't tell me much about you." "Well as you know my name is Percy and I am Bellas cousin from new York." Percy replied giving away as little information as possible while still meeting acceptable standards of politeness even if just barley. Bella started to wonder if Percy was doing that on purpose, if he had something against Edward. She decided to ask him later; no better yet she would ask Edward later that night. Less chance of Edward lying to me and not being open about it and since he could read Percy's mind he would have all the necessary information to satisfy her curiosity she reasoned. "Ok do you mind if I ask why you moved here from New York? Also will you be attending school with us?" Edward asked trying to get another piece to the puzzle that is Percy Jackson. "Well the reason I moved is very complicated and personal and I haven't even shared it all with Charlie and cow bells here so I don't think I'll answer that one yet" Percy replied while gaining a dark expression on his face. "And yes I will be attending forks high with you" he continued. "Oh hey Edward I guess that means you won't have to pick Bella up for school tomorrow since Percy can take her and they can catch up a bit" said Charlie with a gleeful expression on his face as he thought of a reason to keep Edward away from his daughter if only for a little bit. "Ah yes I meant to ask is that your car out front Percy?" Edward asked obviously referring to the corvette. Percy simply nodded. "May I ask how you were able to afford it, it doesn't seem like the kind of car someone your age would usually have". Percy noticed how Edward had said your age and not our age despite appearing to be around the same age but didn't comment on it. "My father bought it for me as a gift/reward/apology" Edward raised an eyebrow at that and said "oh so you've got a rich dad looking after you" despite the polite tone it seemed like Edward was trying to get under Percy's skin to get a reaction from him which in fact he was as he still was trying to figure this guy out. "not really first time he's done something like this for me and I can take care of myself" the way Percy said the last part of that once again sounded like it had a deeper meaning than just financially which is what was being discussed. "What about you eddie you mind telling me more about yourself I'm afraid I don't know anything about you." Percy asked. Edward wasn't the only one trying to figure out a puzzle after all. "Well I'm adopted and have four siblings who by the way are probably expecting me soon so I should probably be going" Edward said which again caused another gleeful expression from Charlie. "Good it's about time you left anyway I was about to kick you out anyway" he said while enjoying himself very much. "It was….. Interesting meeting you Percy" Edward said while being herded out the door by Charlie. "Likewise" was the response

Bella rolled her eyes after the door closed. That could have gone better she thought to herself but at least the stayed civil. "So cow bells so good riding with me to school tomorrow and showing me around" Percy asked her. "Sure but only if you stop calling me cow bells" she tried negotiating. "No way that's out of the question besides I'd only come up with a new nickname such as jingle bells or church bells or something. You wouldn't really leave your cousin lost over something like that anyway now would you?" Percy immediately replied while chuckling. "Wow don't be too creative on the names there Purse" Bella replied while coming up with one of her own on the fly. "Hey those were very creative" he replied while completely ignoring the one Bella had said. Damn maybe he didn't notice might have been too close to his actual name sounds like I just shortened it I'll have to keep thinking Bella thought. "No not really and yes I'll show you around. Anyway I'm going to bed see you guys tomorrow" Bella said before dashing up the stairs and going into the bathroom.

"Hey Percy I was going to have the basement cleaned out for you but we've had some problems at the station so I haven't had any time to do so, so I guess you will have to use the couch for tonight." Charlie told him with a tired look. "That's fine Uncle Charlie but what's going on at the station anything to be concerned about?" Percy asked. "No it's nothing to be concerned with it's just that there have been some disappearances in Seattle and they are asking for help figuring it out so we are just putting in some extra hours." "Oh ok" said Percy but he was wondering if it was a monster problem and if he should go fix it one of these days. They both said their goodnights and went to bed leaving Percy to ponder all that had happened today.

"Wait seriously you can't read his mind either?" Bella asked Edward now that they were alone in her room. "No I can't but In a different way from yours, I've never encountered anything like him, I think there is something seriously off about that guy. How well do you know him?" Edward replied. "Umm not that well I guess I haven't seen him in years and even then not often but he's always seemed normal to me." She replied. "Normal is the last word I would use to describe him. He has such a unique and powerful scent and even his silent mind has a commanding presence." Edward left out the fact that he felt fear around him as he couldn't explain why but he did warn Bella to be careful around him. "Wait you said a powerful scent do you mean he's more tempting than the others? Is he in danger from vampires too?" Bella started to freak out a little at this though with concern for her cousins safety. "No not more tempting just unavoidable and strong I need to speak with my family about this very soon. Humm will you bring him to our table tomorrow or will you two sit with your other friends" "Well I guess I might introduce him to everyone else first for tomorrow and maybe bring him to your family another day" Bella replied. "Alright that will give us time to try to figure this out before meeting him as a group. I should go now and fill them in so sleep well and I will see you tomorrow." And with those parting words Edward slipped out of her window and into the forest with speed too great for a human to follow, but not for a certain demigod who happened to be looking out the window at the time.


	2. Chapter 2 High School and new encounters

**Chapter 2 High school**

 **AN: Thanks to those who are following this story. Ps if you have suggestions let me know in comments and I may consider them.**

Percy woke up feeling refreshed for the first time in a long time. The fresh air and all the moisture was such a nice change from the big city and just made him feel so much stronger and alert. Despite this he had a very uneasy feeling as he thought back to the events of last night. Edward was not human, Percy was sure of this but he didn't know why the creature, whatever it was, was with Bella. What is the angle? he wondered to himself. Is Edward trying to get to me through my family? That didn't seem likely as from what Charlie had said Edward had been around long before Percy decided to move here. It must have something to do with Bella he decided and promised himself that he would protect his cousin from Edward if it came down to it although Bella seemed happy and comfortable around him. Percy then decided to put the mystery away for now and get ready for school today which he was not looking forward to.

He checked the clock and realised he still had an hour or so before Bella would be awake and they needed to eat and get going. Perfect that should be long enough he thought but just in case decided to leave a note for Bella anyway which read "Hey cow bells just out for my morning run. I'll be back in time for breakfast and to drive us to school. See you soon". And with that he walked out the door to the front yard. Percy started off by stretching out a little then took off into the woods slowly picking up speed. Eventually he leveled out at a comfortable pace, which would have beat Husain Bolt in a sprint, and took a nice tour of the forest for about twenty minutes. He would have gone longer but the hairs on the back of his neck started to rise so he stopped and took out riptide, not questioning his instincts which were rarely wrong. In the distance he caught a flash of something moving with what looked like a reddish brown fur and it was big. It was not the main problem however as he spun around and then jumped quickly to the side to avoid a charging hell hound the size of a tank.

Jacob Black was on patrol this morning as well and had decided to swing close to Bella's place to make sure that she was ok when he picked up on a brand new scent that was so powerful it almost overwhelmed his senses. I don't like this he thought and went to check out what it could be. Eventually he caught up to the source of the smell and was shocked to see a young man easily running through the woods at an incredible pace when suddenly the man came to a stop and pulled a pen out of his pocket. What the hell is he going to use that for in the middle of the woods? Jacob thought and was then stunned into silence as the pen grew into a bronze looking sword. Before Jacob could even begin to wonder why this man would be carrying a sword of all things, or better yet how said sword had sprung from a pen, there was movement behind Percy that Jacob picked up on. Now giant animals shouldn't be a shock to a guy like Jacob who was in fact a giant wolf himself but that didn't stop the pure bewilderment as a hound even larger the Jacob or his friends jumped out at Percy to attack. Jacob decided that whoever this bizarre man was he still needed help but then he saw what was going on in front of him as was for what felt like the tenth time that morning was shocked by the events unfolding before him.

Percy rolled to the side with blinding speed and as he did so aimed a kick right at the hellhound's ribs that sent it flying into a group of trees. No human should be that quick or strong Jacob thought to himself watching closely from a distance. The hound got up and this time slowly approached Percy who was ready and waiting for it. The hound struck with its claws and Percy blocked with riptide as he flowed from one battle position to the other and moving riptide with such grace that Jacob could only compare Percy to flowing water as he fought. Although Percy was having no trouble blocking the hound and he knew it was only a matter of time before he found an opening to finish it off he was not familiar with his surroundings. This ended up being a problem as a small protruding tree root caught the edge of one of Percy's shoes and he stumbled just a little which was just enough for the hell hound to get a glancing blow on one of his shoulders. As the hell hound struck though it overextended itself which Percy took immediate advantage of and decapitated it causing it to vaporise. Percy quickly searched around and found a small stream of water which he used to heal his injury. Being a son of Poseidon sure had its advantages even if it meant things like that hell hound would end up attacking him Percy thought to himself. Well I better get back to the house before anything else try's to kill me and took off to finish his morning workout which had ended up being more than he was expecting. Jacob didn't know what to make of what he had seen and decided to go back to the reservation to report in and see if anyone had a clue what was going on. We may even have to ask the blood suckers for help on this one he thought with a grimace.

When Percy got home he was met with one of the best things on this planet. The smell of bacon! "Smells good cow bells" Percy said with a laugh as he saw Bella jump at his voice. She hadn't heard him walk up and open the door. "Oh good I wasn't sure when you would be back and thought you might have gotten lost in the woods. Wait what happened to your shirt?" Bella asked him as she noticed the one shoulder had multiple tears on it almost as if it had been clawed or something but Percy's arm underneath was fine. "Oh it got stuck on a tree branch while I was running, speaking of which I'm going to go have a shower" Percy stated dismissively which made Bella sure he was lying but she couldn't figure out why he would if he wasn't even injured. Once Percy was cleaned up and changed breakfast was ready and they quietly ate and prepared to go to school.

"I am so excited to drive this thing" Percy almost yelled as he opened up the corvette and hoped into the driver seat. "Umm you do drive reasonably right?" asked Bella quietly with a slight look of fear. She never did like driving fast and figured she would never get used to it even with Edward and Alice driving her around from time to time. They did slow down a bit just to humor her but they still drove to fast for her liking and they had enhanced reflexes. "Of course I do" Percy replied with humor in his eyes as he noticed Bella's fear. Then when she sat down, closed the door and buckled up he added with a grin "If by driving reasonably you mean really fast that is." He then gunned it out of the driveway going as fast as he could with Bella screaming at him the whole time "Slow Down! Oh My God We Are Going To Die! Charlie Is A Cop What Are You Thinking!" "We are here" Percy replied calmly clearly trying not to laugh too hard at Bella. "You are much worse the Edward behind the wheel and I can't believe I just said that." Bella replied while shaking her head then noticed that the almost the entire school was staring at them in awe. Bella was momentarily confused when she remembered the car they were riding in, and that she always rode with Edward in the mornings so there was probably confusion as to the change, but mostly people were staring at Percy.

"Wow it's an even bigger reaction than when Bella first showed up here" Edward confided in his family. They all wanted to know more about this Jackson character and with Edward not being able to read his mind they were monitoring the reactions of everyone who came in contact with him. Alice had been trying to get a vision of him but so far had come up with nothing of any importance. Oddly enough she got a vision of him just as he was about to step into the shower that morning which slightly embarrassed her but she finally decided that there was nothing to be embarrassed by as she couldn't control what she saw plus it was proof that her gift would work on him even if it was unreliable. She just hoped she would catch anything major that would happen with him. Jasper was also planning on trying to get an emotional read off of Percy during lunch when they were all in the cafeteria. "A large part of it is because of the car he is driving" Edward continued "But people are also wondering why Bella is with him instead of me. The gossip is already starting that they are dating" Edward said and clenched his fist in anger. Alice went to comfort him "There is no reason to be upset there are just cousins living together and people will realise that soon enough." "Come on Edward more important things than your girlfriend's love life here. What about Percy himself we need to know if he is a threat to our family." Rosalie said with frustration at Edward for his lack of priorities in her mind. Edward just glared at her for a minute then when back to the thoughts of others. "Well most of the girls seem to be developing a crush on him at first sight. Jessica's mind will be intolerable for a while" this drew a few chuckles from around the table. They all knew how Jessica would likely act around him. "Most of the guys seem to be sizing him up as competition or trying to figure out where he will fit in. Nobody seems to notice anything out of the ordinary though." "Well of course not" boomed Emmet with a laugh "It's not like humans are very attentive, it's almost like they have mist covering their eyes. Besides there might not be anything out of the ordinary with him. Just because you were spooked by a human doesn't mean he's special it just means you're losing your nerve." Emmet was laughing loudly at this and Edward sighed. He knew he would regret telling Emmet that. "Well what about his scent then huh? We are on the far side of the parking lot from him and we can still smell him like he is right in front of us. Are you going to tell me that is normal too?" Edward challenged him. "Some humans smell different so what Bella is proof that it happens, this is just a different form of the same anomaly" Emmet tried to reason. "I don't think so" was Edwards only response before going back to studying Percy.

Bella showed Percy around and lead him to the front office where he picked up his schedule. Percy groaned loudly when he looked at it. This year is going to be hell he thought. "You have English first in that building over there" Bella pointed out to him. "Great English perfect for my dyslexia" he said out loud thinking of all the books he would have to read. I wonder if I can get them translated to ancient Greek he wondered but realised that sadly that wouldn't be possible. Mostly because those books wouldn't have Greek copies but also because it would raise suspicion.

As Percy was struggling through his own personal hell that could almost rival his experience in in the underworld, Bella was being ambushed with questions from Jessica. "OMG who is that guy you rode here with? He's so hot, are you two dating, did you break up with Edward? Where did he come from and what is he doing here?" "Wow Jessica slowdown" Bella said not at all surprised by the interrogation. "He's my cousin that I haven't seen for a while and he came to live with me and Charlie so obviously we are not dating and I'm still with Edward. He moved from New York because he needed a change, I guess he's gone through a lot but I don't know what he hasn't spoken about it yet." "Oh so is he single then?" Jessica asked skipping over all the other information and just picking up on this possibility. "I think so but I don't know if he is looking for a relationship right now he's still fairly vulnerable and I think he just got out of a relationship" Bella tried to explain to Jessica. "I think I'm going to ask him out" Jessica stated once again skipping over most of the information. Bella just shook her head and tried to focus on trig.

When lunch finally came around Percy looked so relived to be out of class at least for a little while that when Bella saw him she started laughing. "Come on lets go eat I'm starving" Percy said while almost running to the cafeteria. After they had grabbed their trays of food, Percy with almost double Bella had, Bella lead the way to her old table of friends to introduce Percy to them. "Hey Bella, Percy there is a seat for you right next to me" Jessica said in what she hoped was a seductive tone looking at Percy and gesturing to the seat she had obviously reserved for this. Percy raised an eyebrow but took the seat offered to him with Bella on his other side. "Percy this is Jessica, Lauren, Taylor, Angela, Ben, Eric and Mike. Everyone this is my cousin Percy who just moved here from New York." Bella introduced them all. Conversation passed at a pleasant rate and Percy got along well with most of them. After a while Jessica looked up and saw that the Cullens were all staring at Percy. "What is with your family and the Cullens?" Jessica asked a bit sharper than intended. "First Edward and Bella and now Percy moves here and the entire family is fascinated by him." Percy followed her gaze to see what she was talking about and then saw them. He immediately recognized the similarities between all of them and Edward and came to the conclusion that whatever kind of monster Edward was they were as well. Damn this could be a problem he thought to himself as he looked at the five of them then remembered what Edward had said about being adopted and assumed the "parents" were the same. Ok seven of them and one of me, I've faced worse odds, he thought.

At the Cullen table Jasper was reading Percy's emotions to try and figure out anything they could about him. "Damn there is a lot of pain and a feeling of loss coming from him. He must have been through something a lot worse than whatever Bella and Charlie believe it to be. I sense a little bit of hope though it seems like moving here really was a good idea for him he is starting to recover I think." Jasper told the others while reading him. "Also, and this isn't an emotional thing just something I see from looking at him, he reminds me a bit of myself after going through the civil war. He has the look of a soldier who has been through some tough battles." "I had the same thought when I first met him as well but I wasn't sure, you would know best though" Edward said after listening to jasper then asked "Can you control his emotions or just feel them? I'm curious because my ability doesn't work at all on him and Alice's only sort of works" Alice looked away very slightly at this and Jasper focused for a minute. The entire family watched Percy for a visible reaction to jaspers power but there was no change. "No I can't do anything" Jasper finally admitted. Just then they heard Jessica talking about the Cullens and Percy looked over at them. Jasper gasped then due to a change in Percy's emotions "What is it Jazz" Alice asked. "He knows. He might not know exactly what we are but he knows we are not human." "Are you sure" Rosalie asked worried now. "Yes it's a unique blend of emotions coming from him but he defiantly knows, it's the only explanation for what he is feeling but….." Jasper trailed off then "What is it" Jasper was asked again. "There is no surprise from him at all, as if he is used to dealing with non-humans and there is a note of resignation and determination from him as well. It's like he is getting ready to fight us if he needs too." "HA I'd like to see him try that" Emmet laughed loudly while cracking his knuckles "One human verses a family of vampires, what kind of fight would that be huh?" Despite Emmet's carefree confidence Edward and Jasper were not so sure and the Cullen family continued to wonder just who this guy was.

When school finally ended Percy and Bella met up at the car to discuss the day. "So how was it?" Bella asked Percy curiously. "Horrible I don't think I can survive this year" was the reply. "Oh stop over reacting Percy." "Jessica gave me her number before I left the cafeteria, I think she's into me." Percy stated. "Yes she is, she was asking me about you earlier. Are you going to take her out?" Bella asked. Percy just shrugged at that. Bella wanted to spend some more time with Percy but it had also been a while since she had seen Jacob because of the whole he hates Edward thing so she asked "Hey do you remember Jacob Black from when you used to visit as a kid?" "Umm not really, a little maybe something about mud pies." He answered "Well would you like to go down and visit him with me? He lives on the reserve near the beach so we could go down there afterwards too." When Bella said this Percy became visibly happy at the mention of the beach and so he readily agreed.

Jacob heard an unfamiliar engine pull up to his house so he went outside to investigate. He was still a little distracted from the events of the morning and no one in his tribe had known what to make of his tale so he was still just as confused as ever. Therefore when he saw Bella step out of a shiny new corvette he was extremely happy to see her to have a nice distraction from those events. "Hey Bella great to see you. Who's car is this?" Jacob said while running up to give her a hug. "Oh it belongs to my cousin Percy who you may or may not remember." While Bella said this Percy got out of the car and started inspecting Jacob. His demigod senses started warning him of danger. Oh shut up already as if I'm not always in constant danger Percy thought to himself. He was a little tired of running into dangerous people and creatures. "Hey Jacob good to see you again, hope you don't mind we decided to stop by." Jacob turned and was frozen with surprise, this was the guy he had seen fight the giant hound earlier. They went to shake hands and they both gripped a little tighter than needed trying to get a feel for each other. Percy made a quick list in his head; ok he's bigger than normal and looks like he is on steroids, he has a very firm grip and is more resilient than most humans as I squeezed hard enough to hurt him, he is running a temperature that should suggest he is sick but looks very healthy, he had a weird reaction to my presence, and demigod senses tingling. Great another non-human wonder what he is he seems different from the Cullens Percy summarised.

Bella shook her head a little as she saw Percy have yet another awkward encounter with one of her friends and wondered what his problems with them were. First Edward and now Jacob but then she mentally stopped herself. Edward and Jacob she thought again. Those are the only two non-human friends of mine that he met and they were the only ones he has acted weird around. He was fine around Jessica and the others so what did that mean? Could he possibly know that Edward and Jacob were different and if so how was it possible for him to figure that out upon first contact? Again Bella shook her head to try to clear it, that was a mystery for later but one she defiantly needed to solve. Thinking of a good way to do so would be very tricky though.

After a while filled with awkward conversation between Percy and Jacob, Percy decided to go down to the water and leave Bella and Jacob to catch up. Wow Bella has managed to surround herself with monsters of some form or another, she must have a powerful danger magnet like mine or something he thought. That briefly made him consider the possibility of her being a demigod but quickly dismissed it as there were no other signs of this. Besides, he thought, is it really putting her in danger? They all seem to care about her so I don't think they would actually hurt her. I guess to solve this I'll have to try to ask Bella what she knows about everything that is going on. He waded into the water and just stood there for a while thinking.

Jacob was almost having a panic attack. This Percy Jackson was obviously very dangerous and he was living with Bella! Jacob needed to know that Bella was safe and started asking her lots of questions about Percy which made her suspicious. Not only did Percy not seem to like Edward and Jacob but they didn't seem to like him either. Bella really started questioning just how much she really knew Percy and why he had truly come here. Jacob could tell Bella didn't know what he was looking for so he stopped asking questions but he was still just as curious. He decided then that Bella's safety was more important than his own dislike of the blood suckers so he was going to tell them what he knew and ask if they knew anything else that could help figure out what Percy really is or at the very least help him protect Bella from Percy if need be.

Soon it was nearly dinner time so Percy and Bella left for home, neither one of them knowing how they planned on talking about the issues with Edward and Jacob so they drove home in silence except from the occasional screech about Percy's driving or an answering chuckle that is. When they got home Charlie had already ordered pizza and had it ready for them when they got home. "Sorry dad I was going to cook but we lost track of time with Jacob" Bella said trying to apologise. "It's fine bells, I like pizza now and again besides Billy Called and told me what you two were up to so I wasn't too worried. So how was school today Percy?" Charlie said "It was horrible my dyslexia makes it a nightmare not to mention my ADHD" Percy replied "Well it wasn't all bad" Bella said with a small smile "Jessica gave Percy her number and besides I'm here to help you with your work if you need it." "Hey nice going kid you going to ask her out?" Charlie asked him while feeling hopeful that things were starting to go well for the kid. "I don't think I'm ready for another relationship right now" came Percy's solemn reply. Damn both Bella and Charlie thought while looking at Percy's darkening expression, just what has this kid gone through.

After dinner Percy had started working on clearing out the basement so that he could move down there instead of just taking up the couch every night. "I can give you a hand if you want kid" Charlie said when he realised what Percy was doing. "No its fine uncle I've got it thanks though" Percy was actually sort of enjoying the simplistic task which was actually giving him a sense of normalcy and calmness which he wasn't used to. Charlie pulled Bella aside for a minute to talk to her about Percy. "Bella I'm worried about Percy I don't have a clue what he went through so I have no idea how to help him. I'm not around him enough but you are so I was hoping that you could talk to him and try to help him through whatever this is." "Ya of course dad, I've been worrying about him as well and I'm trying to think of how to best bring it up and help him." Bella answered. "That's good bells I'm sure you can help him. Anyway I'm going to bed so have a goodnight." "Goodnight dad" Bella said then walked over to Percy. "Hey Percy I'm going to bed soon but I wanted to say just how glad I am that you have moved here with us and that if you ever need to talk about anything going on or that has already happened you can talk to me." Bella figured this was as good a start as any just to let Percy know that he wasn't alone and had support if he needed it. She saw his expression soften a little but all he said was "Thanks and I'm glad to be here to"

"That was very nice of you" Edward said when Bella entered her bedroom where he was waiting for her. "What was?" Bella asked slightly confused. "What you did for your cousin, Jasper sensed a great deal of pain coming from him so he clearly needs someone right now." "Oh… I see…. I just wished I knew what he has been through." Bella said and then started again a little hesitantly "So umm I have a theory that I wanted to run by you." Edward chuckled a little "well your theories are normally amusing so what is it?" "Well I'm sure you noticed yesterday when you met Percy that your meeting was a little tense and when I took him to meet Jacob it was the same thing so I started to think that Percy just wasn't good at meeting new people but then I remembered he did just fine with all my other friends." "so what are you getting at?" Edward asked her but he was fairly sure where she was going with this. "well" she continued "you two are not exactly normal and he only reacted oddly to you guys so I was wondering if it was possible that he knows your different somehow. Also you and Jacob both don't seem to like him either so I'm wondering if he is different somehow and if it's all connected." Edward was silent for a while then finally told her "yes he knows about us anyway I can't be sure about Jacob but Jasper was able to read his emotions and is very sure that he knows we are not human. The odd thing is there was no surprise from Percy when he realised this and Jasper says he was ready to fight us if needed." Bella interrupted then with a small gasp "no I can't have you fighting him". "Of course we won't Bella" Edward tried to reassure her. "I said he was ready to not that any of us want to. We need to be careful how we deal with this and he is defiantly different but we have no idea how. I think I will need to talk to Jacob and find out what he knows. Are you still planning on introducing him to all of us tomorrow at lunch?" Bella smiled a little at the thought of Edward and Jacob trying to settle their differences and work together even if she didn't like the circumstances causing it. "Yes if that's still alright with all of you" Bella replied. "Yes we really need to figure this out and hopefully meeting him again will help." "Alright then" Bella agreed. Tomorrow would be a big day for everyone it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3 discoveries

**Fan Fic Chapter 3**

 **AN: So this is my longest chapter yet and I think it's the best so far as well. I'm very happy with the response so far to my story with the amount of views and follows it's getting but I would appreciate some more reviews if any of you feel like doing so to let me know what you think so far and if you have any advice or feedback.**

Edward had stayed over during the night as he often did unbeknownst to Charlie and Percy of course. He heard Percy working away at the basement for several hours, hauling junk out and rearranging furniture to get things just the way he wanted them. Percy's heart rate and breathing never changed or became laboured even when moving heavy objects for several hours. Instead of being confused by this Edward was simple happy to have more information to try to piece things together. When Percy finally had things done it was around three in the morning and he settled down for a quick nap. Just three hours later he was up again and getting ready for his morning run once again. Edward was surprised by how little sleep Percy seemed to need but simply filed it away for future consideration.

Percy went for a run once again and this time was not attacked. Well how about that a peaceful morning he said to himself and then revitalised himself near the creek. Percy simply willed the water to flow over his body and it did so instantly reenergising him and making him feel refreshed. This is so much better than New York where the nearest water source was heavily polluted he thought. When Percy returned he realised that he had lost track of time, as he simply enjoyed the peace and quiet for a change, and that he was now almost late for school. Bella had left a note saying she had driven herself to school partly to not be late but mostly to avoid his maniac driving she wrote. Percy chuckled and then "drove like a maniac" so he was still arriving at school with plenty of time to spare. When Percy pulled into his parking spot he noticed Bella a few cars down talking to some guy Percy hadn't seen before and she didn't seem too happy.

Percy surveyed his surroundings as he walked up to the two of them. There was a group of five guys standing around looking at the guy Bella was talking to. They must all be friends, Percy though, so six of them in total and they all looked like they were a part of the football team. There were a few students around and a few of them were watching what was going on in the parking lot especially when they saw me walk up as if they were expecting a fight. Percy also noticed a silver Volvo pulling into a spot on the other side of the lot and briefly noticed Edward step out looking angry but that wasn't important right now Bella was.

"Can you please just leave me alone? I don't want anything to do with you and I'm sure my boyfriend will be here soon who won't be too happy with the way you are acting." Bella said angrily trying to get away from this guy. "No way babe your mine now and my friends and I don't care what your boyfriend thinks" the guy replied in an annoying voice. Percy could feel himself getting visibly angry at this and put his hand on the guys shoulder to spin him around to speak face to face. "How about the angry cousin that will beat the shit out of you if you don't leave Bella alone right now?!" Percy almost yelled at the guy who back peddled slightly then waved at the nearby group to join him. "Hey who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that? Do you know who I am?" Percy saw Edward pushing through to join him in Bella's defense but gave him a look that said "I've got this" then looked over at Bella silently telling Edward to get her out of here. He thought he saw Edward nod as he circled around behind the guys to get to Bella. "I already told you who I am dumbass" Percy replied while positioning himself so the guys no longer had their attention on Bella "And as for who you are I don't really care some pathetic football loser from the looks of it" Percy knew that what he was doing was going to lead to a fight but it was the best way to keep their attention off of Bella while Edward got her out of harm's way besides getting kicked out of another school was a small price to pay to protect his family.

The last comment from Percy did it these guys had to teach him a lesson now and with most of the school watching if they backed down it would have ruined their reputations almost as much as what ended up happening did anyway. The leader stepped up to Percy and took a wild swing at his head. This was easily dodged by Percy, who after fighting gods, titans, giants and other monsters felt like this was slow motion, and then retaliated with a swift punch to the kidney which put him out of commission. The rest of the guys circled around him and Percy just stood there and laughed "Well come on I don't have all day" very cliché yes but it did the trick as it forced them to make a move, or else look like cowards, and with doing so a mistake. Percy reached out and grabbed a foot that was about to kick him in the side and spun the guy around and into another causing them both to go tumbling into the ground. Percy sensed another guy behind him about to hit him from behind. He knew the mist would cover supernatural moves from mortal eyes so he summoned a fist of water from the collected rain puddles and smashed it across the guys face putting him down. Of course the Cullens saw this as they are not human but Bella who is so attuned to the supernatural from being submersed in it had gained clear sight and saw it as well through the mist, although she didn't understand what she just saw. There were just two guys left standing and the two Percy had thrown were getting back up again so it was now a four vs. one situation. Percy wasted no time sweeping the legs out from one guy and following it up with a punch to the chest to take down another before the two guys could get back into this. "That's three" he said out loud. The last of them looked at each other as if to say "what the hell did we get ourselves into" before charging him all together. Percy quickly rolled to the side and tripped a guy to send his head falling into a flying knee, which had been aimed for Percy's lower back, which effectively put him down most likely with a concussion. The guy who just kneed his friend in the head was off balance after the collision and Percy quickly pulled him down so hard his head hit the pavement before spinning around to catch the punch the last guy had aimed at him. He twisted the guys arm around so that he was in considerable pain before punching him in the ribs so hard he was fairly sure he broke one. The leader had finally recovered from his kidney punch and stupidly charged Percy again only to get Spartan kicked back down and out. Percy looked around at the after math and saw that none of the guys had gotten back up yet and none of them looked like they planned on doing it anytime soon either. Percy wondered briefly if he should have toned it back more but that was hard to do in the middle of a fight when his instincts just took over. Percy also noticed that everyone was now staring at him, some people in awe but even more of them with fear in their eyes. There was one group of people though whose main expression was curiosity and these were the Cullens and Bella. Of course Bella saw all of that, Percy thought to himself, now I'm going to have to explain things to her or more accurately come up with a cunning lie that can explain things.

It was at this point that Alice had a vision appear to her just as the principal came around the corner and examined the carnage. "Mr. Jackson a word please" the principal called out. He may have said please but his tone clearly indicated it was not a request. "I could teach how to get expelled one-oh-one" Percy muttered under his breath as he walked forward to hear the all too familiar speech. He saw Alice Cullen walking towards the principal at the same time not that it really mattered. "Yes sir" he said with an air of resignation as he reached the principal. "Care to explain what happened here?" the principal asked him. Just as Percy was about to launch into his tale he heard a high sing song voice speak up "Excuse me sir but I saw the whole thing and I can give you an unbiased retelling of the facts." It was Alice Cullen Percy realised with a small amount of shock and then thought to himself, unbiased ya right she will probably skew things so they look even worse to get rid of me. It's not like the Cullens have a high opinion of me or vise-versa so me being out of their way is probably a dream come true. The principal simply nodded at her to continue thinking it was probably a good idea to hear an unbiased opinion, and the Cullens had a reputation as good kids throughout the staff so their opinion was respected more than most. "Well that guy, Derik I think" she started while pointing at the leader of the group Percy had fought "He seemed to be harassing Bella Swan, Mr. Jacksons cousin. Mr. Jackson then went up to them to see if there was a problem and help Bella out. Derik didn't like the interruption so he called his gang over to help him beat Mr. Jackson who then simply defended himself quite effectively too if I may add. So the fault is really with those six over there." Percy was shocked he hadn't expected her to stand up for him and although everything she had said was technically true she had left out the parts where Percy had threatened, and antagonised them before the fight and that during he had used more force than was probably necessary and at times had been the aggressor. This skewed the perception of events but it was in Percy's favour instead of condemning him. The principal was equally surprised to hear a recounting that shifted almost all the blame onto the others but there were six of them compared to one of him but still they were the ones who got injured not the other way around. Nobody around was willing to give a contrary statement and most of the evidence supported the claim so there was really no choice. "Fine Mr. Jackson you are free to go but please be careful from now on and try not to get in any more fights. We will be keeping an eye on you from now on" the principal said before moving on to take care of the six boys who still hadn't gotten up off the ground.

"Umm thank you that was unexpected" Percy said to Alice after he realized he was not going to be expelled after all. "For what? All I did was tell him what happened as I saw it, if you ask me those guys deserved that and what was so unexpected about it?" Alice raised an eyebrow as she finished her reply. "Well I'm fairly sure he was planning on expelling me and I don't think I could have changed his mind on my own" Alice nodded slightly as Percy said this and then he continued "Also depending on how it was told I could have looked a lot guiltier. As for it being unexpected I think we both know there is some tension between your family and I so I figured you would want me gone more than anything." Alice laughed slightly at this and it sounded so happy to Percy that his mood started to pick up a little as well. "Some of us would" she said slowly thinking of course of Rosalie and Jasper "But some of us want to talk to you first and try to work things out. After all we haven't even met you yet besides Edward of course so who knows how we will get along once we truly get to know each other." Percy thought about this for a moment. Just because the Cullens were not human didn't mean they were bad people. Percy had tons of friends who in the eyes of others would be called monsters or freaks. Percy had everything from a satyr best friend, a Cyclops half-brother, a talking Pegasus, and strangest of all a tame and friendly hell hound to name a few. He decided then that the Cullens shouldn't be any different and that they deserved a chance as well. After all Bella was in love with Edward so he couldn't be all bad and Alice seemed friendly enough. "Fair enough" Percy finally replied "When do you all want to meet to talk?" he asked her. "Well Bella was going to bring you by our table at lunch today to meet us but it's not really the place for the discussion we need to have. Perhaps we can talk then and discuss a good meeting time; we would also like our father Carlisle to be there." "Ok Alice I'll see you then but I need to get going or I'm going to be late for class" Percy said while rushing away.

"I'm so sorry Bella I should have been there to help you, I never should have left this morning but I thought you would be riding with Percy to school and then I was late getting there to help you." Edward said rushing to apologise to Bella after the incident was concluded and Percy was allowed to stay in school after Alice helped him. "It's okay Edward I'm fine I thought I would be riding with Percy too but he was late so I just drove myself. That doesn't make it the fault of anyone except the guy harassing me though, defiantly not yours and not Percy's either." Bella said trying to calm Edward down. "Besides Percy stopped him before he could really do anything to me" "Yes and that just makes it worse, I should have been there to help you and to make matters worse when the conflict began I lost sight of my priorities." Edward said still very upset with himself. "What do you mean?" Bella asked confused now. "When the fight was about to begin I was going to step in and help Percy fight them, Percy had to remind me that getting you out of harm's way first was more important. I can't believe I let myself be distracted like that when you are the most important thing in my life." Bella stared at Edward in shock as he finished. "Oh no you are not beating yourself up about this, besides I doubt they would have hurt me after Percy stepped up. If you should be upset with yourself for anything it should be listening to Percy and allowing him to face those six by himself." She said. "Well something about him told me he could take care of himself but I was going to go back and help him but as you saw he didn't need it." Edward tailed off at the end of his statement thinking about the water that appeared to shape itself into a fist and strike one of the guys, almost as if Percy had controlled it. Bella was thinking about the same thing and wondering if she was losing her mind. She knew things were not always as they seemed with vampires and werewolves running around but controlling the elements was a new level of weird. Like the wizards from Harry Potter or something like that.

The first few classes of the day seemed to pass quickly even to Percy who wasn't really paying attention to anything in class. Soon the lunch bell went and Percy and Bella were standing in line getting their food. Bella then lead Percy towards the Cullen table where they were already sitting with their trays waiting for them to arrive. "Everyone this is Percy Jackson, Percy this is Rosalie and Emmet and you have already met Edward and Alice" Bella said while pointing to each one of them in turn. "Wasn't there another one of you guys here? I was sure there were five of you" Percy asked and Bella noticed for the first time that Jasper wasn't around. Everyone looked to Alice to explain "Yes Jasper he had to leave for a while we don't know when or if he will be back" she said looking a little sad as she did so. "Why did he leave?" Percy asked. "Personal reasons" was all he got back in reply.

In truth it was mostly Percy's scent that had caused Jasper to leave. True it wasn't any more tempting than the others just different, sort of like comparing chicken to pork assuming equal preference, however with the power of his scent it felt like he was standing right in front of him. Compare the chicken to the pork again but this time hold one right under your nose and the other at the far end of the room and you will see why this was a problem for Jasper. Jasper was the newest to join the Cullen's way of life and had the most trouble resisting the call of human blood. The only way he was really able to do so was by keeping his distance but with Percy around that didn't help at all, plus it took everything he had to control himself with how close Bella would get so adding another temptation on top of hers was just too much for him to handle. He had decided he would try living with the Cullen's "extended family" in Alaska but he was starting to wonder if he could really handle this way of life for eternity. With how much pain it caused him he wondered if it might almost be better just to go back to being the "traditional vampire" but he wanted to try Alaska first where he could better keep his distance from humans. Alice wasn't happy with this as it meant leaving her because she was happy here with the rest of the Cullens and didn't want to move away. She was also intrigued by the mystery Percy Jackson presented.

Alice's vision earlier had been about Percy getting expelled from school after the fight in the parking lot. Percy had been right to think that he was going to be expelled but when Alice saw it she decided to intervene and help him stick around. It was just so they could keep him close and study him she thought to herself but wondered if there was more to it than that. She still wasn't able to get clear visions of him with any predictability which only further supported the claim that Percy was different. She could see vampires most easily because she was one and she could see humans, with slightly more difficultly, because she had been one but the increased difficultly to see anything concerning Percy likely meant it was because he was something Alice had no experience with. Well she couldn't see anything useful at least, there was the earlier mentioned shower incident and she caught a couple flashes of him running in the mornings and the odd expression here or there that sometimes reflected his mood but nothing worth seeing.

"Alright so I hear you all wanted to talk to me about some things" Percy stated to get the conversation rolling in the right direction. Rosalie growled at this showing that she would defiantly rather not be talking to him and would prefer for him to keep his distance. Percy thought back to his conversation with Alice when she had admitted that some of them would prefer for him to be gone and he concluded that she must have been referring to Rosalie, and possibly Jasper too who was absent from this meeting. "Yes" Edward said "But this probably isn't the greatest place to go into details with possible eaves droppers and all. We can go over the basics of each other's backgrounds and then meet up after school to finish our conversation." Percy agreed and then started eating indicating that they should start. So Edward, with occasional help from Alice, told him a little about each member of the family and how Carlisle and Esme had adopted them all. He of course skipped the time periods of which everything occurred as that would have been a little too much information as well as the exact details leading to the circumstances of each "adoption". For Jasper he simply stated that "He has gone through a lot and sometimes has trouble with his emotions." Percy muttered "I know the feeling" which of course everyone heard with their super hearing and Bella who was sitting right beside him. "I believe it's your turn." Edward stated. Percy fumbled with his thoughts for a while trying to figure out the best way to tell an edited version of his tale. To stall for more time he reached over to Alice's try of untouched food and stole her apple and started to eat it. "Hey that was mine" she said with a slight pout. Percy raised an eyebrow at this looking around at how none of them had touched their food and said "It didn't look like you were going to eat it." The vampires shifted uncomfortably at this as he saw though another of their human pretenses but didn't comment. "Alright" Percy started "This could take a while. It started when I was twelve years old" he told them the story the mortals had come up with about the kidnapping, about his awful step father "Smelly Gabe" and how he was basically sent to a military boot camp. He also glossed over the fact that his father's side of the family had many conflicts and how he had been dragged into many of them where he went through some awful stuff. When he finished his tale he looked up and saw everyone was staring at him in surprise. None of them could believe how much he had gone through and they barely knew the surface of what had happened. They could all tell he was holding back a lot as well and really wanted the full version later. They could also see the amount of pain in Percy's eyes as he retold these events he had been through. Bella looked at him with compassion and placed her hand over his and told him "it's okay, it's going to get better now". Percy gave her a thankful look for her compassion just as the bell rang to signify the end of lunch.

"Stop by the house after dinner and we will continue this discussion in more detail" Edward said to Percy. Percy nodded his head and went to shake Edwards hand as they went to part. Percy noticed how there was no warmth in Edwards hands at all but didn't comment and rushed to his next class. When school finally ended Percy and Bella went home to do homework and get ready to visit the Cullen household and the Cullens went home to wait and fill Carlisle in on what they had learned and get his opinion on things. When they got home Alice told them "Our futures just disappeared I think the wolves are here." Edward looked around and saw Jacob strolling up to him with what looked like four other members of his pack standing back and keeping watch. Edward remembered that he had wanted to compare notes with Jacob about Percy and try to figure out more about what was going on. True they were trying to talk to Percy himself and figure it out but the more information they had going in could only be beneficial. He could tell from Jacobs's thoughts that he was here for the same reason as he and his pack believed Percy to be dangerous. "Relax they are just here to discuss Percy. We can take Jacob inside to talk to Carlisle" Edward said noticing that Emmet was getting ready for a fight and then smirked at the disappointed look on Emmet's face.

"Hello Jacob can we please talk inside I want to fill Carlisle in about everything too as he may know more about what we are dealing with" Edward said to him as Jacob got closer. Jacob just nodded unsurprised that Edward knew why he was here but irritated with it all the same. "Hello Jacob, Edward. I believe you have something you wish to discuss?" Carlisle asked as they walked into the living room for he had heard the exchange outside. "Yes it's about Bella's cousin Percy Jackson, I believe he is very dangerous." Jacob answered. Carlisle motioned that they should continue so Jacob started with his encounter with Percy in the woods. He said the scent was more powerful than anything he had come across which was no surprise to the Cullens because it was the same for them. He also talked about the hellhound attack which was bigger than he was and how Percy had dealt with it easily with his pen sword and immense strength. Then came the part about the monster vanishing when defeated and how Percy had healed himself with water. Before Carlisle could ask any questions Edward started speaking as well, wanting all the information out there before Carlisle started guessing. Edward spoke of the first encounter with Percy and the sense of danger he had got from him right away and how Percy seemed to know something was off which was later confirmed by Jasper before he left. Then came the observations about how Percy's heart and breath rate didn't change even during hours of labour followed by the fight at school where Percy had easily taken on six guys by himself and had seemingly summoned a water fist during combat which none of the other humans seemed to see despite watching the fight closely. He also recapped the tale Percy had told them during lunch and how they sensed it was highly edited despite the shocking information contained as is.

When they were done Carlisle just sat there for a while looking overwhelmed by the amount of information he had just received. "Please give me some time to make some calls and do some research" he said to the waiting group. He had a theory but it seemed so farfetched even to him that he needed to try to gather some evidence to support it. The group waited for a couple of hours before Carlisle came back downstairs to share his thoughts. "I made some calls to the Volturi to see if any of them knew anything of use. They have a lot of experience and have seen almost everything but even they didn't know for sure. They did however have some information about the weapon you described though so the call had some use. Apparently one of the members of the guard had an encounter with someone who used a similar looking weapon. The person wielding it called it celestial bronze and it was even able to cut through the vampire it was used against. Supposedly the warrior was surprised when the vampire didn't dissolve like what Jacob described the hound doing which leads me to believe that we are a different form of creature than what the warriors who use these weapons are used to fighting." There was a collective expression of shock as Carlisle described a sword that could cut vampires apart. "That shouldn't be possible" Edward managed to gasp out which drew a laugh from Carlisle "Neither should any of the things you just described to me be and yet so they are. My research lead me across many myths and legends but none of them fit except for one but it challenges my entire belief system. There have been stories of unexplained events going on amongst the humans which seem to correlate with the impossible ones some vampires have been spreading such as armies clashing in the Manhattan for example but none of the humans seem to really know what is going on sort of what like you described today Edward and some of these events also coincide with what Percy has told you. With all of this taken into account the only thing that fits, and I know how ridiculous this sounds, is that Percy Jackson is a demigod….. Specifically of a water god of some kind possibly Poseidon….." There was silence for a while when he finished and then Emmet's booming laughter filled the house. "HAHAHAHA YA RIGHT!" then a little quieter so as not to shatter glass he continued "Those are just myths and I know we are supposed to be as well but not all myths are true. Seriously Gods and Demigods there is no way." "I said it was the only thing that fit not that it was likely. The more probable answer is that you are all just imagining things but if not it is as good of an explanation as any." Carlisle said in answer "Well it's a theory at least and we can ask Percy himself when he shows up here, he should be here soon" Edward said which caused Jacob to twitch nervously "Wait Percy is coming over now?!" Jacob asked with a slight amount of panic. "Yes why is that a problem" "Because I left my pack outside and they are not expecting him to be here and with how dangerous they believe he is they might attack him" Jacob replied "Well shit" Edward said suddenly reacting both to what Jacob had just said and what he heard coming from outside.

When Percy went home he was only partly paying attention to his homework as he was mentally going through the lists of traits of monsters that Anabeth had been so fond of testing him on. Percy would always complain about it at the time but now he was glad for it as he tried to figure out what the Cullens were. The closest description of them would be a form of vampire he thought to himself but didn't put too much into it as he decided he would just ask them flat out when he met them later that night. After Percy and Bella had eaten they told Charlie they were going out. These days Charlie didn't normally let Bella go out at night as he figured she would go to Edward but with Percy there he figured they would be doing something else so he was fine with that. "Ok have a good night kids." He said turning back to the game he was watching on T.V. "I'll drive" Percy said quickly sliding into his car but Bella didn't follow him in. She just stood outside looking at him with a small smile and shook her head "Nope I'm driving this time for two reasons. First you're driving is terrifying and second you don't know where we are going". "My driving is not terrifying and you can just give me directions" Percy replied looking at her old rusty truck with a worried expression. "Besides your truck might leave us stranded and I don't want to miss this meet up" "My truck is fine and if you don't let me drive I'm not taking you there at all and you will definitely miss it" Bella said with a smile knowing she would win this argument. "Fine" he said unhappily and they drove off to the Cullen's house.

Sam, Paul, Quill and Embry were still waiting for Jacob, wondering what was taking so long, when they heard Bella's truck pull up and went over to greet her. They froze when they saw Percy step out and walk beside Bella towards the Cullen house. "Hey what are you doing here? What do you want with Bella?" Paul asked already angry. Percy was not impressed by Paul's attitude and his personality was not one to fold under anger as history had shown with his interactions with the gods. If Percy didn't fold to the gods and would antagonise them to the point of almost being vaporised you had to know he wasn't going to treat Paul any better. "Oh we were just going for a drive and got lost so we figured we'd get out and wander around aimlessly until some guy with an attitude problem would show up and get in our way." He replied clearly trying to get under Paul's skin which was easily done. "Answer me" Paul screamed back shaking violently now. "Jeez calm down man no need to be such a spazz" Percy said. "Calm down Paul" Sam said but it was too late Paul exploded into a giant wolf and lunged at Percy. "No" screamed Bella worried that Percy would be injured or killed but there was no need to be worried on Percy's behalf.

Percy quickly rolled to the side uncapping riptide and giving Paul a quick slash along his flank. The cut wasn't deep, more of a scratch than anything, but seeing Paul injured caused the others to transform into wolves as well and start circling Percy looking for an opening to take him down and neutralise the threat. Percy meanwhile was analysing the situation, ok so they are werewolves but they seem different from those he had faced earlier so perhaps shape shifters who had chosen the form of a wolf was more accurate. He also viewed the four of them circling him and decided this was not a good situation. I'm sure I could take one or two of them easily enough but four could be a challenge so he started focusing on all the water around him which was a lot because of the constant rain. Jacob and Edward were running from the house trying to stop the conflict before someone got hurt but they both stopped when they saw what was happening. Percy was standing in the middle of a personal hurricane seemingly unaffected while the wolves couldn't get close to him at all due to the force of the storm. Bella who was standing by her truck was stunned as well; none of them had ever seen anything like this. Jacob quickly phased and tried to calm all the wolves down through their mental pack link telling them to back off. Once they had all retreated to a safe distance Percy slowed and eventually dissipated the hurricane around him and waited for someone else to speak. "Well Carlisle maybe your theory wasn't so far off after all" Emmet said quietly after what he had just seen. Edward spoke up then "Come inside Percy we have much to discuss." He said.

Everyone gathered in the living room except for all the wolves besides Jacob who had changed into some of Emmet's cloths after his had been shredded. Once they were all there Percy started talking "So you guys are shape shifters" he said looking at Jacob "And you are vampires correct?" he asked the Cullens. Jacob spoke up first "Well werewolves actually but close enough" "No I've met real werewolves and you guys are defiantly different." Percy replied which drew a surprised expression upon Jacobs face. "Percy is right" Carlisle added on "The Volturi have dealt with werewolves before and their descriptions of them do not match you pack but this is not why we are here and to answer your question yes we are vampires". "We are more curious as to what you are, the best theory we have to explain you is a demigod but we would like to hear your story from you. The unedited version this time." Edward said. Bella gasped a little at the thought of her cousin being a demigod but she had to admit that after what she had seen it made sense. Percy was silent for a long time thinking about how to tell this story. Bella gave him a little smile reassuring him that he could go ahead and talk and she would be fine with whatever she heard. "Your right my father is Poseidon" he started and then rushed to tell his tale. He spoke of first learning about being a demigod and going to camp half blood and his first fight with the Minotaur. He talked about all the quests he had gone on and the monsters and gods he had to fight. He spoke of the war against the titans and how he turned down the offer to become a god. Next came the time he was kidnapped by Hera and had his memories wiped and joining the roman army. He talked about the giant war and everything he had been through during it including his trip though the worst part of the underworld. He finished with an explanation of the events that lead to him moving here to forks such as his break up with his girlfriend Anabeth and the separation between all his friends and general depression. When he finished he felt extremely vulnerable, he hadn't opened up to anyone like this since the giant war ended and he wasn't sure what the reaction following it would be.

Bella couldn't believe what she heard from him, well honestly nobody there could, Percy had been through so much in such a small time starting when he was twelve she doubted any of the Cullens who had lived for so much longer had even go through as much as he had including Jasper. He looked so vulnerable right now but once again she wasn't sure how to help him. She just walked up to him and gave him a hug and said "I'm sorry you have had to do all of that it must have been so hard. I'm glad you finally told us what is going on with you and if there is anything I can do to help you please let me know" Percy looked at her for a while and a small smile formed in the corner of his mouth and told her "Just keep being yourself and keep being my awesome cousin". "Thank you for being so open with us Percy we know that couldn't have been easy and we won't betray your trust. We can see you care deeply about Bella and all your friends and we hope we can be counted amongst them. In an effort to do that we will start to repay your openness with our own and tell you our full stories." Carlisle said this to Percy and everyone else nodded showing they agreed with him. They each told him about their lives before being changed and how they had all met. They also talked about how they didn't feed on humans and only used the blood of animals. They discussed the various gifts they all had from Edward's mind reading, and how it didn't work on Bella or Percy, Alice and her visions of the future, and Jaspers ability to read and control emotions. They even told him of Jaspers past and why he couldn't be here because of Percy's scent.

"I'm sorry Jasper isn't here it sounds like we could have swapped some stories" Percy said referring to their shared past fighting in various wars. "I'm also sorry that I'm the reason he had to leave" "Don't be it's not your fault plus I've seen him and he's having a great time with Tanya and the others in Alaska." Alice said this with just a hint of pain in her voice as she mentioned Tanya. Percy filed that information away for later and continued "As for becoming friends that sounds great to me. You all seem like good people and I'm not one to judge based on what someone is I judge based on how they act and from what I've seen and heard you all are better than most people I have met." "Thank you that means a lot to us" both Carlisle and Esme said and Percy just nodded. "Well this has been a very interesting night" Bella said while yawning. It was then that everyone realised it was past midnight and that Charlie would likely be worrying by now. "We should probably go now" Percy said "But I'm very glad to meet you all and that we had this talk" "So are we, we will see you two tomorrow" Alice said as they started to walk towards Bella's truck.

When Percy and Bella got home they realised that Charlie had fallen asleep on the couch while watching T.V. and likely didn't realise they had been gone so long which was a lucky break. "He's been working a lot because of those Seattle disappearances which have been getting worse lately" Bella said. "Humm I wonder if I should go down there and try to figure out what is going on and fix it" Percy mused out loud. "no I don't want you to go it could be dangerous, the Cullens are trying to figure out what is going on so maybe when they do you can all take care of it together." Bella said not liking that idea either but wanting to say something to stop Percy from going there on his own. "Alright cow bells I'll wait, see you tomorrow" he said and then going to bed to contemplate everything that happened.

 **AN: So just a heads up it might take me a couple days to next update. I have managed to get a chapter up daily so far but I might not be able to do so this time. Don't worry though I absolutely plan on continuing the story and updating soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 Fresh start

**Fan Fic chapter 4**

 **AN: Alright got another chapter for you all as a Christmas present. Also just wanted to say that this chapter was a little harder for me to write for some reason so I hope it still meets the usual standards. The tone of this chapter changes a bit as well as more romance appears in this chapter so I hope you all still enjoy it. One last thing for now let me know if you want me to change the rating of this story to M so that I can go into more detail about the intimate parts in the future or if I should just keep it at a T rating and keep going with what I've done. Merry Christmas everybody.**

When the next morning came around Bella woke up and thought back to the events of last night happily. Percy finally opened up, maybe now he can start to heal with all our friends around him, she thought happily. Percy was feeling much the same as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders though not quite as dramatic as when he literally had the weight of the entire sky on top of him. He knew he still had a long way to go before he was completely better but he felt this was a great start. He was even almost looking forward to school this morning, almost but not quite for even when he was in perfect mental health he had never really liked school. "Morning cow bells" Percy said happily when he greeted Bella after his morning run. "Morning seaweed brain" Bella said proud at herself for coming up with an insulting nickname for him, learning he was a son of a water god had opened up new possibilities. Percy froze when he heard the name and his good mood vanished. Bella noticed the change and asked him "What's wrong". "My ex used to call me that all the time. Just brought up some painful memories that's all." He said "Oh sorry about that fish breath" Bella replied going to her back up nickname and trying not to dwell on what had just happened for too long. Percy appreciated the gesture and his mood picked up again. "So what's on the agenda for today besides the torture they call high school? Got any other groups of non-human friends I should meet?" Percy asked her. Bella rolled her eyes at this "No you have met them all now and school really isn't that bad you know." "Says the person without ADHD and dyslexia" Percy retorted. "Fine whatever. As for what to do today I'm not sure I normally hang out with Edward or Alice" Bella answered "We can discuss it at lunch I guess."

When Percy pulled into the school parking lot he noticed a yellow porch 911 turbo parked in one of the stalls. "Damn whose car is that" Percy asked "Oh that's Alice's she normally doesn't drive it here though" Bella answered "Huh sweet ride, not as nice as mine but still sweet" Percy said with a grin. "Don't let Alice catch you saying that or it will turn into a big completion." Bella warned "Plus she has had some work done to it so it's faster than a normal one of those even though they are more than fast enough already" Percy smiled at yet another reminder of Bella's dislike of fast driving and replied "According to the note from my father attached with the car mine isn't stock either, it's got a lot more power than normal too." "Great just what it needs" Bella said her voice dripping with sarcasm. Percy decided to ignore the sarcasm completely and say "Absolutely you can never have too much power in a car."

Soon enough class had started and Percy settled in for another round of hell. It was actually going better this year than normal especially having Bella help him with his homework but he still thought it would be a miracle if he graduated this year. Maybe I can have Alice use her visions of the future to find out what the questions for the final are and write something up for me that I could use to get a passing grade he thought. Not one hundred percent, as that wouldn't be at all believable from me, but just enough to get me by. He wasn't sure if Alice would do that for him though and he knew Bella and his mother would be very disappointed if they ever found out he had cheated to pass.

When lunch came Bella and Percy once again went over to the Cullen table. Rosalie and Emmet were in their own little world so the conversation mostly was between Edward, Alice, Bella, and Percy. "Hey guys how's it going?" Percy asked as he sat down and immediately started digging into his food. "Not too bad we were just discussing the Seattle disappearances." Edward answered. "Oh ya I heard about those, I was thinking it must be monsters so I was thinking of heading down there to try to take care of it." Percy said. Bella once again looked worried at the thought of Percy or the Cullens going down there to fight whatever was going on. Alice saw this and tried to help "I don't think that would be a good idea just yet. I've been trying to get visions of what's going on there so we know what we are up against but I haven't been able to get a real good idea yet. We think it's a bunch of vampires but we don't know how many or what they want but it would be a bad idea to engage them in battle in the middle of a crowded city, too many innocent people might get hurt and we would likely be exposed which for our kind is a very bad thing. We are trying to come up with a way to lure them out of the city so we can take care of it but we still need more information." "Alright I see your point" Percy said. Bella let out a sigh of relief when she realised none of her family would be risking their lives, for the moment at least. At this point Percy finished his food and Alice pushed her untouched tray towards him saying "Yes you may". "What I didn't even ask yet" Percy said surprised. Alice touched her temple and smiled "Future seer remember." She said. "Oh right" he replied embarrassed that he had forgotten something like that but shrugged it off and started eating Alice's food as well. "I thought you couldn't see Percy very easily" Edward asked her. "It's getting easier the more I learn about him." Alice said simply.

"So what should we do today?" Bella asked looking at Edward who started to reply but was instantly cut off by Alice who answered first "It's not up for debate we need to go shopping." Percy almost choked on his food then replied "Oh no that's defiantly going to be debated why do we need to do that" Percy wasn't exactly fond of shopping and Bella couldn't blame him she didn't exactly enjoy it either "I'm with Percy on this one I don't feel we need to go shopping either." Bella added on. Alice started to pout a little and gave Bella a sad puppy look and said "Aww Bella I thought you were starting to enjoy our shopping trips, besides we haven't been in so long and it would make me so happy". Bella had a habit of giving in when Alice used the puppy face which she really needed to stop doing she thought but it wasn't going to happen today. "Fine Alice I'm in, I can't think of anything better to do anyway." "That's because there is nothing better one can do then shop, besides this trip isn't for you it's for Percy." Percy almost choked again at this. "What are you talking about I don't want or need to go shopping so this trip is defiantly not for me" he sputtered. "Oh yes it is, sometimes the best way to move on or get over something is to change your look. Besides your cloths really don't do you any favours and a new wardrobe would make you look so much better." Alice said. Percy looked down at his cloths; he was wearing a comfortable pair of jeans and an old camp T-shirt. "What's wrong with these" he asked looking around the table for support in his anti-shopping attitude. "Oh no, I'm not getting between my sister and her shopping, that's not a good idea for one's health." Edward said "And as you saw I'm a big pushover and can't get Alice to change her mind at all" Bella added. Alice then started her tirade again "What's wrong with those? Seriously a better question would be why haven't they been thrown out and replaced yet. They are old and faded and way too loose, I'm sure you have heard this before but you kind of look like a Greek god so you should have the cloths to match. Plus it will give us a chance to race our cars and find out which one is faster." She ended this with a smile at Percy and he was hooked by this opportunity so he grinned widely and said "Alright I'm in" just as Alice knew he would. "Oh great" Bella groaned thinking of the nightmare the drive to the mall would be especially since they wouldn't be going to Seattle and Port Angeles was too small to have the stores Alice would want so the drive would be a little longer than normal. Well further anyway with the way they would be driving it would probably take less time than normal.

When school ended they all went to the cars to get ready for the trip. They decided that Bella would ride with Alice for a change and Edward would go with Percy. Bella had barely finished putting her seatbelt on when both cars started flying out of the lot, racing down the road and hitting the highway as if shot out of a canon. Bella knew that if she looked outside and saw the trees and other scenery passing by at well over two hundred miles per hour, which is what they were doing, that she would likely be sick so instead she decided to focus on Alice and start a conversation. "So Alice how are you doing? We haven't had a chance to just talk much with everything that has been going on especially with Percy showing up so I think this is a good time to catch up a bit." "Very true it has been kind of crazy" Alice answered. "Anything in particular you wish to discuss about the events of the past few days?" "Well" Bella began "I guess the most important question is how are you handling Jasper leaving? You aren't mad at Percy for that are you because I'm sure he didn't mean to push Jasper away, he didn't even know that would happen…." "Honestly I'm ok, not that surprised really, I knew how hard living here was for him especially with you being around so much and I even saw him leaving a few different times before changing his mind. It does suck though especially since…" Alice trailed off then not able to finish her thought. "Does this have something to do with Tanya? You mentioned her earlier when discussing Jasper and you sounded upset at the time." Bella asked her trying to figure out what was going on with one of her best friends so she could help her. It took Alice a while to answer this instead focusing on trying to pass Percy and stay ahead, neither one of them had been able to gain much of a lead at any point. "Well I'm not sure if it's already happened or if it's still to come but I saw a vision of her and Jasper getting together, and the vision was very concrete so it will happen I have no doubt of that, so Jasper and I are over, it's done" Alice looked so sad when she said this that Bella felt the need to cheer her up right away. "Hey if Jasper wants to get together with someone else when he has you then he is an idiot and it's his loss, besides I'm sure you will find someone else soon. With your looks and personality you could have your pick of just about anyone" Alice laughed without humor at that "Right Bella because there are so many people who could handle what I am without panicking and running away to choose from. Almost all the vampires I know are paired up or I would have no interest in and there are not exactly any humans around who are very interesting and could handle the world of vampires." "Well what about Percy you seem to like him" Bella asked her. When Alice heard this she let up on the gas pedal briefly out of shock causing Percy to surge ahead of her again before she regained her composure and tried to make up for the mistake. "What makes you say that?" Alice asked Bella trying to buy time to arrange her thoughts; she didn't like Percy did she? "Well there is the fact that you went out of your way to help him stay in school before you really knew each other." "I just wanted to keep him around at the time so we could study him and figure out what he was, besides he didn't deserve to be expelled those guys caused the conflict and deserved what they got" Alice answered quickly trying to dismiss Bella's comment. Bella just smiled and continued "Then there is you sharing your food with him." "Oh come on Bella I don't eat food at all so I don't need it and Percy eats like one of the wolves, why wouldn't I give him my food?" Bella waved Alice's protest away and finished her list "Then there is the part where you complimented him on his looks saying he looks like a Greek god. I don't know how you plan to explain that one away because that is pretty normal behaviour for people who are attracted to each other. Then there are a couple other little things I've noticed as well and besides you two would be good for each other, you are two of the nicest people I have ever met and you are both recently single so you could help each other get over the past." "Oh please I complement lots of people on their looks including you and I don't want to get with everyone I do so to and fashion is one of my hobbies so a chance to practice on a new person is an exciting opportunity. Also the Greek god comment is simply the truth; he is descended from a Greek god after all and has inherited some of their traits." "Not bad Alice I thought I had you there but I still don't buy your excuses besides you can't deny you would be good together." "Of course I can anyone can deny anything including one plus one equals two or that the sky is blue they just wouldn't be right" Alice said not willing to admit anything. "Fine then do you deny it?" Bella asked point blank studying her expression. Alice didn't say anything and just focused on the road.

Percy and Edward had been talking for a little while, mostly about cars and sports you know normal guy things, when they saw Alice suddenly slow down a bit before gunning it again. "Wonder what that was about" Percy said out loud. Edward didn't have to wonder as he could hear Alice's thoughts and so knew about the interrogation Bella was currently giving her. Edward had to agree that Percy and Alice would be a good couple and he really wanted Alice to be happy again. Plus he knew from hearing her thoughts from time to time that she had at least thought about Percy a fair bit and that there was likely something there even if Alice wasn't ready to admit it yet. Percy seemed like a truly good guy, better than anyone they had ever met probably, and so liked the idea of what Bella was trying to do and decided to help on his end. "So Percy I heard Jessica has fallen quite hard for you and even gave you her number, are you going to take her out" Edward asked knowing what Percy's earlier response had been and that he likely hadn't changed his position. "No I'm not she isn't really my type and I think trying to have a relationship with a regular human would be far too complicated for a number of reasons" Percy answered back. "And what might those be" Edward asked although he already knew very well what they were as they were mostly the same reasons vampires and humans normally couldn't work, with the occasional exception of course. He simply wanted the reasons out in the open so he could demonstrate how they wouldn't be an issue with Alice. "Well there is the fact that anyone I get together with would be in terrible danger from monsters who are attracted to my scent which is why I would need someone who can take care of herself such as another demigod. Also not too many people would be able to handle the truth about me and what I have done so I would likely push people away by telling them the truth or be forced to build a relationship based on lies which I do not want to do." Percy answered. Edward took his time in responding, creating the illusion of needing to think about it as he did not want to give away the fact that this had been what he was working towards from the start of the conversation, before saying "You know with Alice there wouldn't be any problems like that. She isn't a demigod but can defiantly take care of herself and is already immersed in the same world you are so the truth wouldn't be an issue either. Plus you are both single and have compatible personalities." Percy stared at Edward for a while trying to determine if he was being serious. "Look out!" Edward yelled suddenly as Percy had been about to drift off the road in his distraction who then swerved to correct but lost some off his speed allowing Alice to catch up again. "I don't know if that would work me with a vampire" Percy answered. "Why not? Look at me and Bella." Edward pressed but Percy was saved answering by their arrival at the mall.

Both cars swung into parking spots at the same time and Alice and Percy both jumped out immediately starting to razz each other. "I so would have had you if I hadn't been distracted" they both said. "I was taking it easy on you I didn't even have my foot to the floor" Percy said which was of course a lie. "Ya right fish breath" Alice answered with a smile while teasing him "I had a vision during the race and you were defiantly giving it all you had." "Oh whatever pixie" Percy replied also grinning at the banter. Edward and Bella smiled at each other and Edward passed a note to her explaining that he knew what her and Alice had talked about and that he had struck a similar conversation with Percy. Bella smiled at this thinking it would be so great for both of them if they got together. "Alright you two let's just call it a draw and move on shall we, we have a full day of torture I mean shopping to do" Bella said getting a laugh from Percy and a scowl from Alice. Once they got inside Alice went off briefly to plan out their route and which stores to hit while Edward went to look into movie tickets for Bella and himself who really didn't need to do much shopping which left Bella and Percy alone for a little while. Bella was trying to think of a good way bring up Alice without pressing too hard but before she could come up with anything Percy, who was still thinking about Edwards last comment to him, asked her "So what's it like being with a vampire?" Bella was a little surprised by this question but decided to answer him now and question his motives later "It's great Edward is so perfect I am sure it's better than being with any human. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." "That's good but is it a normal relationship or is there anything different because he's a vampire" Percy questioned her again. "Umm well I don't have any other experiences to compare it too but it seems normal to me. Well I guess with the exception of when we kiss we have to be extra careful so he doesn't accidentally hurt me and that Edward doesn't think that…. More would be possible" Bella tailed off near the end not quite comfortable discussing sex or even the lack thereof with her cousin, or anyone else for that matter. Percy raised his eyebrow at this surprised especially after having seen Edward leave her bedroom late at night. It was at this point that Alice who had just rejoined them spoke up which caused Bella and even Percy to jump as they had not heard her arrive. "That's just Edward, our family in Alaska is proof that vampires can do it, Edward just needs to be more confident in himself." Alice said. Bella blushed a little at this but filed the information away for later use and decided now would be a good time to question Percy "Why are you so interested Percy?" "Just curious as to what kind of a future my cousin has to look forward to" Percy replied innocently. "Right" Bella said in a tone that clearly said she didn't believe him and gave a suggestive look at Alice. Percy blushed at this and if it had been possible Alice would have to but she settled for looking away uncomfortably. Edward showed up then which relived some of the tension and he was brandishing two movie tickets. "Shall we go Bella and leave the shopping up to these two" Edward asked her. Bella smiled and agreed and off they went leaving Percy and Alice alone, if you don't count the hundreds of other shoppers milling about that is. "Come on Percy lots of stuff to buy you need a complete wardrobe overhaul" she said leading him by the hand into the nearest store. Neither one of them thought about the hand contact with any significance as it just felt so natural to both of them.

"Oh My God Alice are you serious" Percy asked her in equal amounts shock and fear at the massive pile of cloths she had piled up for him to try on. "Absolutely and this is only the first store" she said with a wicked grin at him. "Umm can't you just use your visions to decide which ones are the best and then I won't have to try them on" he asked her looking for a way out of this. "Nope it's not the same thing as actually seeing you wearing them plus you need to try them so you can make your own opinion of them and decide what you like best." She replied not giving him any hope of a way out. "Can't I just decide now to give you my feedback each time so that you can see my responses to each one" he asked still looking for a way out. "No because you can't decide what said feedback will be until you actually wear them so I can't see what you think of them plus it still wouldn't be the same" she answered sealing his fate. "Fine I guess I better get started or I'll be here for the next week trying things on." He said resigned. "Very sensible" she said and then went to pick out her own outfits to try on as she waited for Percy to get changed. "Alice these cloths are horrible they are way too tight it almost feels like I will rip through them if I need to fight." "Not everything is about combat Percy and they are supposed to be tight it shows off your muscles better. Now get out here so I can see how they look on you." Percy stepped out wearing a white V-neck T-shirt and a tight pair of black jeans. The cloths clung tightly to him showing his bulging muscles in great definition. He also had on a leather jacket that matched the jeans well and looked really good in contrast to the white shirt. "See these are ridiculous" Percy said. Alice on the other hand thought he looked absolutely amazing and was slightly stunned as she walked up to him. "Not at all. Look at this shirt for example, you can see how ripped you are though it and it does a great job of showing off your amazing body." As Alice said this she ran her hands over his chest ever so lightly causing Percy to shake a little at the feeling. Suddenly Alice snapped herself out of it and told him to go try on something else. Damn was Bella right? She asked herself. As Percy was getting changed he started wondering about what Edward had said to him on the way here and about how he and Alice were getting along so far. He shook it off telling himself he would sort it all out later but he had to admit that he did like Alice he just wasn't sure if it was in a romantic way or not. When he stepped out again Alice had changed as well and was wearing a low cut dress that went just past her knees. The dress clung to her skin showing every curve just like the cloths she had made Percy try on. It was even the same shade of blue that Percy's corvette was. "Well what do you think?" Alice asked him while spinning around to give him a full view. Percy was just as stunned as she had been moments before and struggled to find the right words "I ahh think that's umm well perfect" "Thank you very much I thought so too" Alice said happily both at the compliment and the fact that she had rendered him partly speechless. It was then that Alice had a vision of the future but when Percy asked her what it was she didn't answer except to say "Don't worry you will find out soon enough it was your future I saw after all." She said this with a smile knowing this would make him want to know even more but she was determined not to tell him.

They continued their shopping for a couple hours and at this point Percy was exhausted, not physically of course but mentally as he had had enough shopping for the next several years even though shopping with Alice was far more interesting. Edward and Bella joined them then as their movie had concluded. Edward smiled suddenly picking up on Alice's confused thoughts about Percy. Good us giving them time alone did progress things even if it was not as much as we hoped he thought to himself as that had been a part of the reason Bella and he had excused themselves to the movies. "So did you too have a good time together" Bella asked them with a suggestive tone and a wink. "Wow real subtle cow bells." Percy said while rolling his eyes but he actually didn't mind anymore. "Yes we did" Alice said ignoring the innuendo but also pleased by the whole situation. She felt truly happy here with her brother Edward along with Bella and of course Percy for the first time since having the vision of Jasper leaving. Things are looking up she thought. "Well should we grab some food I'm sure you must be hungry by now Bella? And for Percy it goes without saying." Edward said. "Yes I could eat" Bella said "Absolutely I'm starving" Percy replied which drew laughter from everyone. "How about here?" Percy asked pointing to a nearby restaurant. Everyone started to walk towards it when Alice spoke up "No they will end up undercooking your food and it won't be very good. Let's go over there instead." She said and headed off towards a different spot. "Wow that ability sure comes in handy, when you don't use it to annoy people." Percy said to her thinking back to the vision she wouldn't tell him about. She just grinned back at him while keeping Edward from seeing the exact details of the vision.

When they had finished eating Bella and Edward expressed their desire to leave but Alice was not ready to go. "I just have one more store I need to go to then we can leave" she said. As she walked by Edward he went to steal her keys, partly so that he and Bella could just leave now but partly to force Percy and Alice into the same car, but Alice saw it coming and stopped him. "Nice try" she whispered too him then surprised him by tossing the keys to him discreetly anyway for the same two reasons Edward had. Edward just nodded at her then took Bella and left. Percy missed all of this as he had gone back for seconds and was still finishing up. When he was done Alice had returned with her last purchase and told him they were ready to go. Percy was surprised when he saw that Bella and Edward had already left with the Porsche and looked at Alice. She patted her pockets then gave a sigh and said "Edward must have stolen my keys, I'm sure you noticed but he and Bella are trying to set us up." She said not telling him that she had allowed Edward to take the keys and that she was now willing to accept what Bella had told her, she did like Percy Jackson. Percy smiled at this "Yes they are not exactly subtle about it either are they?" he replied. Percy was very happy about how things had gone ever since he arrived at forks and things just kept on getting better. He was almost completely over his depression and he hadn't thought of his ordeals or his breakup with Anabeth in quite a while and if he was being honest with himself that mostly had to do with Bella and Alice. Percy already spent quite a bit of time with Bella so the idea of spending more with Alice was a very happy one.

When they were both in the car Percy took off but this time he was almost doing the speed limit. Of course he was still going over but not by much as he wanted this drive to last longer and Alice didn't seem to mind the pace at all. "Is that a scar on your right hand" Alice asked Percy while grabbing his hand to examine it. "Yes it is but I don't remember where I got it and it's pretty small it's hardly even noticeable." Percy noticed that Alice didn't let go of his hand instead resting hers on top of his as he put it back on top of the gear shifter. "What about you, you don't seem to have any marks or imperfections at all?" Percy asked her. "How would you know you haven't seen most of my body." She teased him making him blush a little again. "Umm I just meant from what I could see" he said. "Yes I know just teasing you and your right I don't except for the bite mark from when I got turned into a vampire. After vampirism sets in it's hard to get scarred. Unlike you I have a hard time counting all of yours." Alice answered. Percy thought about that last part for a while. Sure he had a few scars, he might be a brilliant warrior but he still got hit from time to time, but the part that confused him was that not too many were visible with his cloths covering them up which meant….. "Hey Alice your visions do they…. Have you seen me in the shower or something because most of my scars are covered…." Alice froze realising what she had just given away but decided to be honest. "Well I can't control what my visions show me so it's not like I tried to look but yes one of my visions did show you in the shower." "Oh Gods why?" Percy muttered to the air or more accurately the gods of Olympus. "Hey it's nothing to be embarrassed about, neither one of us meant for it to happen, and like I said you have an amazing body so you shouldn't be embarrassed by it." "That sort of takes on a new meaning now that I know you have seen me naked" Percy said. "Why is that" "Well there is a bit of a difference between complementing someone with cloths on compared to when they are completely naked" he said. "Not really cloths don't change a person they just show them in a different light, if someone looks good on their own they will still look good in cloths it's just a matter of what else is in the picture." Alice tried to reason but she knew what he meant. "Sorry I don't buy that. Let's take you for example, sure you look amazing normally and when you were wearing that dress you were absolutely stunning like Aphrodite level awesome and I know because I've met her. However if I was to compliment you when I see you naked are you going to tell me that compliment feels the same to you" he asked her. Alice had a really warm feeling sprout from her chest when he complimented her like that especially when he compared her to the god of love and beauty. "You have a point" she said then picked up on something he had said and asked "When you see me naked? Are you planning on doing that sometime soon?" she asked him and saw him blush more than ever before, Bella would have been so proud. Percy knew she was teasing him but he had to admit the idea was tempting, he decided to tease her back to try to make her just as uncomfortable as he was so he said in a perfectly serious tone "Well yes you have seen me so it's only fair you know." Alice who gasped a little at this, surprised by the route Percy had taken in this conversation, tried to shift the discomfort right back to him and said "Fine if that's what you want then pull over to that hotel there and we will get a room." Percy wasn't expecting that response at all but he decided to call her bluff and pulled into the parking lot. This caused Alice to get another vision. "What did you see this time Alice or are you still not going to tell me like the last time." Percy asked her. "No defiantly not telling you this one but if you still want to know about the first one so badly I can show you what it was about." She said to him with a grin. Percy raised an eyebrow at this but nodded for her to do so. As soon as he did so Alice leaned across the car towards him and pulled him into a kiss. Percy was shocked at first but soon relaxed and deepened the kiss. When they broke apart he broke into a wide grin and just said "Wow". Alice laughed and said "Come on we are not done yet" and started leading him to the front office to book a room for the night. "Wait you weren't bluffing" Percy asked her. "No I wasn't but I figured you would think I was and I didn't think you would call me on it" she laughed again and smiled happily.

Bella and Edward had returned to Bella's place a couple of hours ago. When they first got back Charlie was surprised and a little upset that Edward had driven Bella home instead of Percy but Bella quickly tried to calm him down. "Dad we only did it this way to help Percy and Alice" she told him. "What do you mean bells" he asked her confused now. "Well we think it would be great for both of them if they got together now that Jasper is gone and we think that they both really like each other so we are just trying to give them a hand getting the relationship started." Bella said with a grin. "Oh" Charlie said surprised then started to grin as well "That's great they are both such wonderful people and I'm sure they could both really use someone right now. What are they doing right now?" "Well they were still finishing up some shopping then they will probably just be driving home but hopefully they talk while doing so." Bella answered. "That's great, normally I'd stay up to make sure he gets home safe and isn't doing anything irresponsible but I'm so tired from work right now with all the overtime that I need to go to bed now." Charlie said before lumbering off. Bella didn't think that would be as much of a blessing for Percy as it turned out to be until a couple hours had passed and he still hadn't shown up. It was getting close to midnight now and Bella had wanted to talk to Percy when he got home but now she was starting to wonder. "You don't think they are still together doing…. You know?" she asked Edward who was with her in her room. Edward laughed "A little while ago you were worried they wouldn't be getting together at all and now you're worried they are off having sex huh? I highly doubt it I didn't hear anything along those lines in Alice's thoughts at the time, although she did want to spend more time with him, and I doubt things would have progressed that quickly. Plus there is the whole vampire human compatibility problem remember, even if he is only half human the same problems exist." "Alice didn't seem to think that was actually a problem. She said your family in Alaska was "proof that vampires can do it" and seemed to think you could to if you believed in yourself a little more and just tried" Bella said first arguing her point and then trying to persuade Edward to stop being so careful all the time. Edward was surprised by this piece of information and not altogether pleased. "I really don't think that's a good idea regardless of what Alice say's and I'm not willing to risk your life on the outcome. Also I still don't think things would have progressed that quickly between them they are probably just having a long conversation somewhere." He said returning to the previous topic. Bella was not happy with this but decided to let it drop and simply replied with "I'm not so sure anymore".

 **AN2: So there it is Percy with Alice; hope you all enjoy this pairing. I chose it for a couple of reasons as I wanted him to be with someone from the twilight world as this is a cross over. I didn't think any of the human options seemed viable which basically just leaves Leah but I just don't think their personalities really match. This meant I had to break someone up and Alice seemed like the best match for Percy plus she is my favorite character from twilight. Also I will be taking a few days break from this story for the holidays but I will still be continuing it so feel free to leave a review if there is anything you would really like to see or if you have a comment or feedback on what I have done so far. Once Again Happy Hollidays.**


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting the family again

**Fan Fic Chapter 5**

 **AN: So despite having quite a few people reading this story I only had a couple of reviews giving me an opinion concerning the details of the more intimate moments which requested I change the rating to M to go more in depth. Since no one has said anything to the contrary I suppose that's what I will do in this chapter and likely from now on. Fair warning I have never written anything like this next section so I have no idea how good it is going to be. Also in response to the guest user who asked if Percy would become a vampire or something to deal with the age problem I must say that is a good question and I have considered it even before asked and have a plan for the future but it may not be revealed just yet. The answer will probably come in a following chapter but I haven't decided exactly when yet.**

"Morning handsome" Alice said to Percy as he woke up lying next to her in the hotel bed. "Morning gorgeous, how long was I out?" he asked. "Around three hours I think, I haven't really been paying attention to the time or anything else besides you for a while" she replied. "I couldn't either even in my sleep I dreamed of you, which was a really nice change from all the dreams of monsters and gods that want to kill me." He replied then rolled on top of her and leaned down to kiss her again.

Percy thought back to the events of last night with a great deal of happiness. After the events in the car and the conversation that had taken an odd, often embarrassing, but definitely good turn they had ended up pulling into a hotel and booking a room which was a very good thing as what went down was definitely better done in privacy which would have been denied them if they had been around any of the Cullens or in the small confines of the Swan residence with Charlie around. When they had entered the room Percy started feeling very nervous, he had never been in the same room as a naked woman he had any interest in and he had never had sex before either which he had a feeling might be coming with Alice's vision that she wouldn't tell him about and the general mood between them. "You can wait in here, I need to have a shower first before I show you anything" Alice told him with a wink. She was not nearly as nervous as Percy was because she had more experience with this kind of thing than he did after being with Jasper for so long but she didn't ever remember feeling this excited. This feels new, better even than when I was with Jasper she thought to herself and then went to shower in hot water. There were a few reasons for this as she wanted to make sure she was clean and smelling good, she also thought it would be a good way to get herself ready to reveal herself to him as she could wrap herself in a towel and then drop it later, and thirdly was for Percy's comfort. Vampires didn't generate any body heat as they were technically dead so they were often said to be "Stone Cold" however just like a stone if they are in a warmer environment they do absorb some of that warmth. This meant that by having a hot shower she could bring her temperature closer to that of Percy's so he wouldn't notice as much of a difference when they came in contact. Percy who was waiting in the other room was still very anxious and starting to sweat a little. He could really use a shower as well to calm down and clean up and he realised he could do just that. He concentrated on the warm water from the shower and siphoned some of it off and had it float under the bathroom door as he pulled it towards himself. He then willed the water to cover himself and it bent to his every wish giving him a good scrub down and effectively calming him a little, he always felt better when in contact with water. When he was done he willed his cloths to be dry again and then sent the water down the sink to dispose of it just as Alice opened the bathroom door and stepped out.

Percy was stunned when she walked out wearing nothing but a towel to cover herself and it only partly did the job the way she had wrapped it. Her nipples were just covered by the towel leaving most of the tops of her breasts exposed and a great view of her cleavage. The towel also just covered her ass and didn't allow Percy a view of her pussy but almost her entire legs were showing. Percy could feel himself getting hard as she walked up to him and pushed him down onto the bed and moving swiftly on top of him, straddling his waist between her legs. Alice smiled as she could feel his cock getting hard underneath her and was pleased by the size of it. This is going to be fun she thought to herself. "Well here we are you wanted to see me naked so all you have to do is pull the towel off" she told him and then leaned down to kiss him again giving him a great view of her cleavage as she did so. As she kissed him she used her tongue to ask entrance further into his mouth which he readily granted her and their tongues met and started exploring each other. As they were locked together at the mouths Alice started to pull Percy's shirt up and they broke away quickly so she could finish removing it then went right back at each other. Alice started running her hands along Percy's chest exploring his well-toned muscles and at the same time Percy reached around her to her back to untie the towel and then flung it to the floor exposing her completely. Percy cupped her breasts with his hands and squeezed her nipples turning her on even more. Despite the extremely hard skin vampires had Percy found that Alice's breasts were still malleable and they felt amazing in his hands, so smooth and perfect just like the rest of her. It was at this point that Alice backed off of him and started to take his pants off. When he realised what she wanted he helped her and soon he was just as naked as she was. Without stopping to gauge his reaction Alice grabbed his cock and covered it with her mouth proceeding to give him a blow job. Percy threw his head back and moaned softly at the feeling that Alice was giving him and just enjoyed himself. Alice started to pick up speed bringing him to the edge of climax and beyond as she swallowed his seed as it poured out of him in waves. "Wow Alice that was amazing" he said to her. She grinned and just said "I know" and leaned in to kiss him again. As they did so Percy rolled over putting Alice on her back and reached a hand down between her legs and started rubbing her clit. Alice gasped slightly at the sensation and could feel herself getting wet. Percy then broke away from the kiss and brought his head down between her legs and started licking the entrance to her vagina and along her clit noticing her reaction to each movement as he tried to figure out what gave her the most enjoyment. He then slowly used his hand to spread apart her folds and entered her pussy with one of his fingers. It was Alice's turn to moan as Percy continued to lick her and push his finger deeper and deeper eventually adding a second and then a third finger and increasing the speed of the motion. Percy could feel the walls of Alice's vagina contracting against his fingers as her body was wracked with an orgasm. She smiled at him and said "Wow you're a natural that was amazing especially for your first time." Percy grinned at this happy that he had given her a good time and enjoying himself in the process.

Percy and Alice went back to kissing passionately for a while as they waited for Percy to get hard again. They didn't have to wait long and Alice flipped him onto his back again and positioned herself over top of him lining herself up to take him inside of her. "Are you ready" she asked him, her eyes full of excitement. In answer Percy just grinned and grabbed her by the hips and simultaneously pulled her down on top of him while bucking his hips entering her fully in one fluid motion. They both moaned with pleasure at the feeling and Alice began to ride him bouncing up and down causing her breasts to bounce as she did so. They experimented with many different positions and both orgasm many times over the next many hours. Percy's cock felt so good inside of her and being with him felt so right that as he continued to hit her G-spot she was overcome with the most powerful orgasm she had ever had causing her walls to convulse franticly and driving him over the edge yet again as well. As they both collapsed, feeling extremely satisfied, onto the bed Percy drifted off to sleep exhausted from the long day and the night's activities.

Alice snapped Percy back to the present by rolling him over and grinding their centers together causing him to go hard again. "Are you ready for another round" she asked him hungrily and he laughed saying "Absolutely. Percy returned the favour by flipping her around so she was face down but allowing her to get up onto her hands and knees as he positioned himself behind her and wasted no time sliding his cock into her pussy from behind. Alice moaned again enjoying Percy acting a little more dominantly as he increased the pace. He continued to pound her pussy from behind as hard as he could while grabbing onto Alice's breasts and squeezing them tightly until they both orgasmed yet again and he wondered to himself if they would be able to satisfy each other's new found sex drive. New because until this moment Percy hadn't had one and when Alice had been with Jasper she hadn't had this much desire for physical contact in this way as she did now with Percy.

When Bella woke up in the morning she busied herself with getting ready for school but the whole time wondering what had happened between Percy and Alice last night which had caused Percy to be so late getting home last night. When she went downstairs to get breakfast she was surprised to see that Percy was still not home, or perhaps he had already left this morning she thought to herself but quickly dismissed the idea. If he had been here he wouldn't have driven off already especially without leaving a note for her telling her he wouldn't be there to drive her to school. He would likely instead be out for his morning run which would have meant the car would still be in the driveway instead of absent as it was now. "Good morning bells" Charlie said as he walked into the kitchen getting ready for work. He frowned suddenly when he realised that Percy's corvette was still absent from the driveway as it had been last night and suddenly became suspicious when he remembered Bella had told him that Percy and Alice had been together last night and that it was possible the two of them were getting together. "Hey bells did Percy not come back last night" Charlie asked Bella thinking of the trouble Percy could be up to if he hadn't returned. Bella decided to cover for Percy so she lied and said "No dad he was here he just doesn't sleep much and he left early saying there was something for school he was missing and needed to go pick up this morning." "Humm" Charlie answered not entirely convinced but he trusted Alice to make good decisions and he had no proof that Bella was lying so he decided to let it go and ask "So did Edward's and your plan work to get Percy and Alice together". "I'm not sure dad Percy left before I really had a chance to talk to him about that but I'll ask him later when I see him again." Bella answered although at this point she was sure it had worked, probably even better than originally expected. Charlie left shortly after to go to work and Bella decided to call Percy to see where he was and if he would still be able to drive her to school.

Percy's phone rang startling him as he had sort of forgotten about everything else besides Alice and himself for the past while. The phone was a gift from the gods and it was supposed to conceal the signal that monsters could normally pick up on allowing him to use a cellphone without increased danger. "Hello" Percy said answering the phone. "Percy where are you? What happened to you guys last night, you never came home did you?" came Bella's questioning voice from the other end. Percy looked at Alice then and asked her "What should I say to Bella? Should I tell her the truth or come up with a lie?" Alice thought about it briefly before saying "No point in lying about it, it would come out soon enough from the way we will be acting around each other from now on plus I won't be able to keep this from Edward with his mind reading as I'm having a hard time not thinking about everything we have done" Percy grinned at this and had to agree with her and then returned to the conversation with Bella. "No I never made it home, we stopped at a hotel last night." Bella thought about what that likely meant and asked him "Why did you stop at a hotel were you too tired to drive all the way home? That seems unlikely as Alice could have taken over as she doesn't need sleep." "No we umm kinda hooked up" Percy answered a little uncomfortable discussing this with his cousin. Bella was shocked when she heard this. Well she was and she wasn't as she had started to suspect as much from the events that had unfolded but still wasn't expecting that things would progress so quickly. She and Edward still hadn't done more than the occasional careful kiss and they had been together for a lot longer than Percy and Alice who were already further along in their relationship after just one night. Bella wasn't entirely sure how to respond to this so she just moved on and asked him "Umm so are you going to be in school today it's getting close to starting now you know and you still aren't here." "Oh shit I totally forgot about that but yes we are on our way. I can't really afford to miss anymore school if I still expect to pass and graduate this year. Thanks cow bells." Percy said in a slight panic now due to the time crunch "No problem fish breath but you owe me one for covering you with Charlie earlier." Bella replied. "Absolutely and thanks again." Percy replied before hanging up and racing with Alice to the car.

Edward pulled up to Bella's house as she got off the phone with Percy and ran up to her. "Good morning, I thought I would come offer you a ride to school this morning since Percy and Alice never returned and are off doing who know what." Edward said to her. "Good morning to you as well and yes I would love a ride since Percy isn't here. I know what they were doing though as I just got off the phone with him and I was right last night, they did "hook up" with each other as he put it." Edward was shocked by this, he hadn't been as open to the idea as Bella had and assumed they were simply out talking to each other all night much like what he would do with Bella until she would fall asleep. "No there is no way; it would be much too dangerous for him. He might be tough but if Alice had lost control he could have been killed." "Well like I told you at the mall Alice didn't seem to think it would be a problem although at the time she wasn't referring to her and Percy, plus he appears to be fine nothing bad happened to him." Bella told him thinking she could eventually use this information to her benefit. Edward shook his head "I don't believe it, I won't believe it until I hear Alice's thoughts." He said "Anyway shall we go we don't want to be late". They took off then and headed towards the school both thinking they would be interrogating Percy and Alice later.

Percy pulled into the school parking lot just in time as the warning bell was going off. If he had any other car that wasn't as fast they would have been epically late but he had driven extremely fast and Alice had pointed out an alternate route to him in order to avoid a speed trap that had been set up. As they got out of the car together they saw some of the students staring at them and whispering starting the rumor that they had spent the night together which was one of the few times that school rumors happened to be true. This was confirmed at least to some extent when Alice walked up to him and kissed him before saying I'll see you at lunch drawing a smile from Percy and showing the onlookers that they were together now. Not that either Percy or Alice cared what the general school population thought of them. Percy rushed off to class but he had a harder than normal time focusing on the subject material. When the bell rang for lunch Percy grinned widely and almost sprinted off towards the cafeteria. Instead of standing with Bella to grab his food or Alice doing so with the Cullens they went to stand by each other and grabbed each other's hand as they waited in line to get their food. Percy paid for everything with his credit card as he had when shopping since it was unlimited despite Alice's protests so he finally told her about the infinite limit the gods had given him to get her to stop complaining about it and also told her "I'm just going to eat all of it anyway so there is no reason for you to pay even if I wasn't rich. "How come you didn't tell me about this when we were shopping" Alice asked him thinking back to the several times she had offered to pay but he had refused or paid before she could. "Because I figured you would just make me buy even more stuff if you knew and you had already forced me to get more than enough." He answered. Alice pursed her lips at this but knew he was right, there were many more things she would have made him buy if he had let her pay for anything or if she had known there was no limit to what he could spend. After they had their food they left to join Edward and Bella at the table they were sitting at. They were all sitting separately from Rosalie and Emmet as they normally didn't get involved in the conversation anyway but if they did today it just would have made things even more awkward.

"Hey guys how's it going" Percy asked them as they sat down. "Fine but we want to know more about what happened with you two last night. We were hoping you would start dating but we weren't expecting you to start having sex right away" Bella said "or at all" Edward added quietly". "Well" Percy started feeling uncomfortable discussing it but was saved by Alice who took over for him. "Well it started when we were cloths shopping in the mall and we were trying on outfits and I think we both realised the physical attraction we both felt for the other. I had a vision at that point of the two of us kissing so I knew we would be getting together even if it surprised me. Then after we ate and Edward tried to steal my keys I stopped him but then considered and allowed it as it would give Percy and I more time alone which I wanted after my vision to see if I could progress things a little." At this Percy gave a little chuckle. "Very sneaky Alice, you told me Edward had stolen your keys not that you gave them away. Were you just trying to get in my pants the whole time?" he asked her teasingly. "No well at least not the whole time, not at first." She answered grinning then continued for Edward and Bella's sake "After that we started talking and naturally teasing each other. It came up that one of my previous visions had shown Percy in the shower and the way the conversation progressed from there gave me another vision. This time the vision was of us having sex but I didn't know when this would happen. However knowing it meant that we both wanted to so I didn't see a point in waiting so I took things into my own hands and kissed him in the car. We then went to get a hotel room and things proceeded from there" Alice summarised deciding not to go into all the intimate details with Edward and Bella but she couldn't stop herself from thinking back on it. "Ah Alice I really do not need to see that" Edward said not happy to be seeing his "sister" naked and having sex with another man. "Sorry Edward I'm having a hard time controlling my thoughts right now." Alice told him apologising for the slip. "I understand Alice" Edward told her knowing how hard it could be and wishing that he could control his gift and not always be prying into the minds of others. "I still can't believe you guys did that so quickly" Bella muttered more to herself than to anyone else.

"Anyway moving on" Percy said having had enough talk about his sex life "What's the plan for today?" "Well I know you have already met all my family but how about you come by the house again and I can reintroduce you as my new boyfriend?" Alice asked him. "We could also tell Charlie" she continued. Percy agreed and Edward chuckled then. "What's so funny Edward?" Bella asked him. "Emmet got excited when Percy agreed to come by the house again; he wants to challenge Percy to a practice fight." Edward informed them after picking up on Emmet's thoughts from across the room. "Of course he also thinks it will be a great opportunity to tease the two of you without mercy" he continued talking to Alice and Percy. "Oh great" Percy said "The fight would be fine but I'm not so sure about the comments Emmet will come up with especially in front of the entire family" he continued. "Yes he can be rather vulgar" Alice and Edward said together and they could hear Emmet chuckling after they said that. "I bet you could make a wager with him that if you win he has to shut up though" Alice informed him. "Of course if you lose it would just get worse" "I'd be willing to make that bet" Percy said looking over to Emmet who nodded in agreement after hearing all of that. "But I'm not entirely sure it would be safe for him, I would have to use riptide and he could dissolve and die if I cut him badly enough." Percy said worried about how the celestial bronze would react to vampires. "Actually that wouldn't be a problem" Edward said thinking back to what Carlisle had told them after doing his research. "Apparently some of our kind has had encounters with that type of weaponry before and it doesn't treat us the same way you are used to. We must be a different type of creature in some way. To kill one of us we must be torn or cut apart and then the pieces must be burned. Your weapon can cut us apart, which to us is a bit of a shock as not many things can do that, but as long as the pieces are not burned we would reform just fine like nothing ever happened." "Are you sure about that it seems kind of risky" Percy asked him. "Yes Carlisle is always very thorough in his research and his contacts can be trusted." Edward replied confidently. "Alright then I guess I'll do it, should be interesting" Percy said. The bell rang then and everyone left to go to their classes.

When school ended Bella and Percy left together to go get dinner ready, eat, and talk to Charlie about their plans for the night. As they sat down Charlie started his mini interrogation of Percy. "So kid, bells here tells me that you and Alice have been spending a lot of time together and have been getting close" Percy knew where this was going even without Alice's gift of future sight but had wanted to talk about it anyway so that he and Bella could arrange to go to the Cullens house so he didn't mind. "Yes we have she is awesome and in case you're wondering yes we have decided to start dating." Percy told him deciding that being more forthcoming would speed up the slightly awkward conversation with Charlie as well as hopefully building some trust with him that he could later take advantage of by lying to him about the more important details. Horrible behaviour…. Maybe but it was necessary…. Well most of it was Percy thought to himself. "Oh wow good for you two. You are both awesome people and deserve happiness so I hope things work out between you." Charlie frowned then thinking of how Percy hadn't shown up before bed and wasn't there in the morning and his earlier suspicion came back. "What did you two do last night, I never heard you come home and you still weren't here in the morning" "No not still more like again." Percy answered thinking back to the excuse Bella told him she had used "I got back late last night maybe one AM and then left early in the morning to pick up some supplies I was still missing. I don't exactly sleep a lot most of the time." Charlie bought it but was still going to warn Percy to be careful when a knock came at the front door. "I'll get it it's probably Alice" Percy said. A moment later Alice walked in with Percy and they were holding each other's hands. "Hello Charlie it's so nice to see you again, I'm assuming Percy has told you about our new relationship." Alice said to him. "Yes he has but there was something I wanted to say to him and I guess it applies to you as well." Alice had the faintest trace of a smirk on her face as Charlie started already knowing exactly what he was about to say but Charlie didn't notice. "Well I just wanted to make sure you two are being careful, you know. Also that you know what kind of risks are involved in certain activities and the possible consequences if you don't protect yourselves properly." He said clearly uncomfortable with the current topic and beating around the bush a little but feeling obligated to have this conversation. Alice knew the fastest and most effective way to reassure him was the direct approach. "You mean if we are having sex and using condoms or other birth control? Do I really seem like the kind of girl to do that on the first date with a guy and that when and if I was to do so I wouldn't take proper precautions?" she asked him with just a touch of hurt in her voice which was faked of course. "No no of course not I just wanted to make sure since I care about both of you" Charlie said embarrassed and it was true. Alice wasn't the kind of girl to do something like that normally but with Percy she wasn't exactly acting normally all the time. Plus the fact that she was a vampire made getting pregnant impossible so they didn't need to worry about protection in that sense. "Thanks Charlie we both appreciate the concern, really but there is nothing to worry about." Percy told him then asked "Is it alright if we to the Cullens house now Alice wants me to meet her family." He didn't mention that he had already been there before as Charlie didn't need to know about that trip and besides this time was different. "Umm ya sure that's a good idea especially since I have already met Alice. Just make sure you are home at a reasonable time tonight ok." Charlie consented. "Sure thing uncle" Percy said and they took off.

When the three of them pulled up to the house Edward came out and rushed to Bella and then the four of them walked up to the house together. "Carlisle, Esme I'd like to reintroduce someone to you." Alice called out getting their attention right away. "Ah Percy this is a pleasant surprise what brings you by again" Carlisle asked while shaking his hand. Alice continued speaking before Percy could answer saying "I wanted to introduce him as my new boyfriend to you all. I know you have met him already but that was before we started dating" Esme gasped at this clearly delighted "Oh Alice that's so wonderful, I'm so happy you have found yourself someone after Jasper left and Percy you seem like such a nice young man I'm sure the two of you will be great for each other." Carlisle was also surprised but very happy as he could see the amount of joy Alice was currently experiencing. "Boyfriend? More like mate isn't it? After all that's what us vampires call it and it sounds like you two did quite a bit of mating already" came a snickering voice that of course belonged to Emmet. "One night and your already further along than Edward and Bella, maybe you should give those two some tips so they can have as much fun as you are" he continued. "Emmet that's enough" Esme scolded him. "Well actually that depends on the outcome of a certain bet" he said then looking pointedly at Percy who then remembered what had been said in the cafeteria. Percy grinned and then said "Right let's do this" and led the way to the front lawn leaving Carlisle and Esme a little confused. They quickly caught on though when Percy uncapped riptide and turned to face Emmet who sunk into a crouch as they readied themselves for the fight.

"This is going to be fun" Emmet said excited about having someone new to fight with besides his siblings. "You might not think that in a minute" Percy replied grinning as he was also excited for this. "So Alice have you seen who wins this" Bella asked. Alice frowned a little and said "No I can't see anything from the battle." "Interesting" Carlisle muttered. "Humm Interesting theory's I wonder which was is true." Edward said picking up on Carlisle's thoughts but when asked what they were he motioned for Carlisle to speak. "Well I'm wondering if the lack of visions of his battle is another demigod defense where you can't see him battle, as that could harm him if fighting someone who could do that, similar to how Edward can't read his mind and Jasper couldn't change his emotions. Another theory I have is that Percy may rely on pure battle reflexes and instincts so he isn't making any clear decisions which is what you can normally see right, the outcomes of decisions but if there is no decision being made then there is nothing to be seen. I think the first theory holds more validity but it is an interesting thing to ponder if nothing else" Carlisle said. Everyone then turned their attention back to Percy and Emmet to see what would happen.

Emmet was feeling very confident, probably because he wasn't thinking about everything he had been told about Percy and his achievements. If he had remembered that Percy had taken on gods, including Ares the god of war and combat and many other powerful foes, he may not have liked his chances against Percy in combat as much. As is however he had a hard time believing a human or even part human could rival the strength and speed of a vampire so he went on the offensive. Percy was also confident in himself but not over confident like Emmet was. He knew the vampire was faster and stronger than him but he was used to fighting foes like that and believed that if he relied on his instincts and technique that he would once again be victorious. Emmet struck first but Percy's enhanced combat reflexes allowed him to side step the blow and swung riptide at Emmet forcing him to back up a little to avoid the sword. Emmet kept pressing the offensive but Percy met him with riptide ever time to stop Emmet from making contact. Emmet was already getting frustrated, he could tell he was faster than Percy but he just couldn't find an opening in his defense and even had to be careful to doge Percy's counter attacks from time to time. Percy on the other hand was really enjoying himself, he could tell Emmet was getting frustrated but he found this to be an awesome way to blow off some steam and get in a work out. It was a lot better than running in the mornings he thought. Too bad he would have to end it soon. As Emmet struck at Percy's right shoulder with his left hand Percy sped himself up a little as he dodged to the side while bringing riptide down hard. As he did this a look of shock crossed Emmet's face as his hand fell to the ground having been severed completely. Percy kept his momentum going turning the sword towards Emmet's leg in the same movement. Emmet pulled his leg back in time but it threw his balance off long enough for Percy to spin his blade around and removed Emmet's right arm. Emmet back peddled and Percy pressed his advantage stepping over the severed arm and was surprised to feel a strong grip around his ankle holding him in place. He looked down and saw Emmet's arm grabbing hold of him so he stabbed riptide down severing the fingers from the hand releasing the grip but this gave Emmet the opportunity he needed to strike Percy on the shoulder pushing him backwards. Since Emmet was already down a hand and an arm he hadn't been able to do any more than that while Percy quickly swept one of Emmet's legs out from under him by hooking his foot behind it which also allowed Percy to keep his balance and counter with riptide slashing at the knee and giving Emmet only one leg to stand on. This meant Emmet could do nothing as Percy swung at his waist separating his torso and then beheaded him with a move so quick and fluid that Emmet's head actually still sat on top of his shoulders. That is until Percy Spartan kicked him sending it flying backwards a few feet and effectively ending the bout.

Rosalie walked over to Emmet's disembodied head and said to him "Well what did you expect you idiot. You were told about him fighting and beating gods and you still thought you could beat him? He didn't even have to use his water powers to beat you." Rosalie scolded him who wasn't saying anything at the moment. She then started to help him put himself back together again as everyone else walked back inside. "Wow Percy that was quite the display. That was the most impressive fighting I have ever seen and it looked like you were holding back some" Edward said to him. "Ya I was a little I was enjoying myself too much to just end it right away. Emmet's arm grabbing me after I cut it off was quite the surprise though and a good learning experience too" Percy replied. "You know you looked incredibly sexy when you were fighting like that" Alice told him pushing herself up to him as close as she could and kissing him passionately getting chuckles from the onlookers. "Well what should we do now?" Percy asked after they broke apart. "We still have a few hours before Charlie will expect us home." "How about a movie" Bella suggested "I'd recommend an action movie but I'm pretty sure it would seem boring after what we just watched so maybe a different kind. Everyone gave their consent and so they put a movie on at random. Edward and Bella sat side by side pressed closely together at one end of the couch. Percy sat down at the other end and Alice sat down right on top of him and twisted her neck around to give him another kiss. Bella looked over at them and sighed internally wishing she and Edward could be like that as Percy and Alice were currently breaking several of the careful rules Edward had made between himself and Bella. Bella had a hard time focusing on the movie as she was distracted by Percy and Alice who were completely ignoring the movie and looking like they were about to have a repeat of the hotel room. They were having a heavy make out session and running their hands all over each other's bodies forgetting that they were not alone. "Eh hem" Esme sort of coughed out. "I'm very glad for the two of you but if you plan on going any further or even continuing what you are doing perhaps it would be best if you went somewhere a little more private" she said. Percy blushed at that and Alice seriously considered taking him up to her room right then, vampire super hearing be dammed but it was at this point that the movie ended and they realised Charlie would be expecting Percy and Bella back soon so they decided to head out.

When they got to the house and Bella and Percy went to go inside Edward told Bella he would be waiting for her in her room like usual. Alice then smiled and asked Percy "Would you be ok if I was waiting for you in your room as well." with a seductive wink. "Absolutely" he answered and gave her a quick kiss before heading inside. "Hey kids did you have a good time with the Cullens" Charlie asked them as they walked in the door. "Yes they are wonderful people it was awesome to meet them all." Percy replied. "That's great what did you all do?" Bella answered him this time and said "Well Emmet challenged Percy to a friendly practice fight, wrestling I believe, which Percy won." Charlie whistled at this impressed, he remembered seeing Emmet and the guy was huge, like a bear almost, so the thought of Percy beating him was impressive. "Wow I hope you guys were careful and that no one got hurt" Charlie said. Percy laughed and replied "well I'm fine but I left Emmet in pieces along the front yard, I'm sure he has put himself back together by now". Of course this was the literal truth but if Charlie had interpreted it literal it wouldn't have made any sense to him so he chose the figurative interpretation and laughed along with Percy. "Anything else?" Charlie asked them. "We watched a movie together afterwards." They told him. "Nice was it a good movie?" "It was ok" Bella answered while Percy said "Not very memorable but it was still fun" as he hadn't paid any attention to it and therefore didn't remember any details about it. "Humm alright well I'm glad you two had fun. I'm going to bed now so have a good night." Charlie told them. "Goodnight" they both replied then eagerly rushed into their respective bedrooms to meet the vampires waiting for them.

When Bella walked into her room she saw Edward lying on her bed and felt her heart rate quicken. She went over to him and lay down beside him as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. "So that was quite an interesting fight tonight huh" Edward asked her. "Yes but I was actually more interested in how effortless Alice and Percy made the things you say are impossible look." She felt Edward stiffen at this knowing where the conversation was going. "It made me wonder if you just don't want me that way since they showed that sex is possible between humans and vampires but you won't even try." She continued slightly upset now. "No Bella that's not it at all I just don't understand how Alice has that kind of control and I don't want to risk hurting you. You should know by now that I will always want you…. In every way" He told her trying to comfort her and clear up the confusion. "Good" Bella muttered then rolled over so she could kiss him. She continued to do so for a while until she felt something change, Edward who was always so careful when they were kissing suddenly became more frantic. Bella noticed the change and her hopes soared thinking that tonight might be the night. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and started exploring his chest with her hands while still kissing passionately. As she went for her own shirt to take it off she felt Edward's hands cover hers stopping her. She looked at him quizzically but before she could ask him why he started explaining. "I do want you Bella but I don't trust myself enough just yet, I need more time to prepare mentally. I also don't think this is the best time or place with your father sleeping just down the hall. I promise you we will try later but not now." "I'm going to hold you to that promise one hundred percent so don't even try to back out. I have to agree though that it might not be the best place to do this with Charlie around and Percy with Alice downstairs as well." Bella answered still disappointed but glad she had received a promise for later. Edward flinched slightly at the mention of Percy and Alice and said "Well I don't think those two would mind, all things considered" as he picked up on what they were doing. Bella's eyes went wide with shock as she realised what he meant. Seriously again, and in the same house with Charlie and us around she thought to herself.

"I could get used to this" Percy said grinning widely at Alice who was lying on his bed. "Me too" she replied happily. As Percy moved to join her she let the sheets slip off of her reveling that she was already completely naked and so he hastened to join her in that status. Percy then climbed right on top of her, pinning her to the bed, and started kissing her passionately only stopping briefly when he needed air before going right back to it. Percy slowly moved a hand down and started to rub Alice's clit and he could feel she was already very wet. "No need for foreplay I've been ready to go since before we started watching that movie. It was very hard for me to contain myself back there and I definitely can't now so please fuck me already." Alice practically begged him. Percy was only slightly surprised by her vulgarity but was even more turned on by it and proceeded to do exactly what she asked, he wasn't sure if he would be able to deny her much at all at this point. Percy quickly positioned the tip of his dick at her opening and thrust himself into her unable to stop himself long enough even to tease her as they were both so filled with lust at the moment. Percy kept up a comfortable pace but thrust hard every time going as deep into her pussy as her body would allow as her walls squeezed his cock firmly. As they were doing this they just started staring into each other's eyes watching every reaction the other had and seeing the love, and also the lust, that they both clearly had for each other. When they had their orgasms Percy allowed himself to collapse on top of Alice, pressed tightly together, and didn't even bother to remove himself from inside of her. Alice was perfectly comfortable like this but she doubted Percy would be after long of lying on her rock hard body so she shifted slightly so they were more side by side but still just as close. As they were lying there Alice was hit with another vision of future. "What did you see this time? Us doing another round?" Percy asked her while laughing thinking back to her last few visions. "No, they are coming for us" she answered sounding a little scared now. "What who is?" Percy asked her worried about what could scare a vampire with the ability to see and react to the future. "The vampires from Seattle, we will need to discuss this in depth but for now you need to sleep. You will likely need your energy soon. I will try to get more details as well so we have a better idea what's going on." Alice answered. Percy's response to this was "Oh damn".


	6. Chapter 6 Battle preperations

**Fan Fic Chapter 6**

 **AN: So I had a couple reviews giving me some constructive feedback and I just wanted to thank those who did so. I'm still learning on the fly here as this is my first attempt so I really do appreciate it. Concerning the sex scenes, the last chapter was definitely the heaviest for them and they won't be coming up as much in the remainder of the story. Most chapters probably won't have any but the ones that do I won't go as in depth with it, I just thought the last chapter was the right time for it if they were going to happen at all. Also I have planned a rematch for Percy and Emmet. The first time I felt Emmet's overconfidence against an opponent like Percy, who has dealt with stronger beings than vampires on a regular basis, would cost him but he won't be as careless in the next fight**

When Percy and Bella woke up they realised that both Edward and Alice had left, probably to fill the rest of the family in about Alice's vision. Today was Friday so they still had to attend school but when they were done for the day they would have plenty of time to figure out what to do about the invading vampire army as Alice had assured them it wasn't today at least. "Morning Bella" Percy said to her as she walked into the kitchen for breakfast. Percy had already gone for his run and was currently eating a granola bar. "Morning" Bella answered and they sat in silence for a while thinking of what was to come. Edward had filled Bella in last night after hearing Alice's vision so she already knew as well. "Damn I wish I could just skip classes today, there is no way I'll be able to pay attention to anything anyway even if I didn't have ADHD I'm just too distracted." Percy said after a while. Bella just nodded silently but had to agree with him. She didn't want to go any more than he did but in a town this small Charlie would hear about it in no time so if they didn't want to raise suspicion they didn't really have a choice. Bella didn't even need to remind Percy of this, he was well aware of it just very unhappy. "Well we should probably go before we are late" Percy said and walked over to the car to drive them to school.

Things seemed to be going in slow motion all day to Percy and the others as well as they waited for their lunch break so they could finally discuss things. Bella didn't even bother grabbing food before going to sit with the Cullens not wanting to waste time but also not really feeling like eating anything. The bigger shock was when Percy did the same and sat down without food. Of course the Cullens with their speed had already retrieved their food which would not be consumed by them so Percy still got a meal from Alice. "So Alice I think now would be a great time to retell your vision again so Percy and Bella can understand the situation." Edward said. "Well in the interest of time I won't go over everything just the important details. So the disappearances in Seattle were caused by vampires as we suspected but it was far worse than we ever could have imagined. I saw that they will arrive here tomorrow and that they will destroy us if we are still here. There were a total of fifty newborns and Victoria was the one leading them. We have no chance if we stay and fight we have to run." Alice was clearly upset by the time she finished her vision. "I agree we need to go it's not safe anymore and we must protect Bella and the other humans as well. If those vampires show up here they could decimate this town." Edward agreed. Emmet and Rosalie were not as agreeable. "I don't want to leave Forks, I say we try to come up with a plan to drive them away or get help to defeat them." Rosalie said and was backed up by Emmet "Hell ya we should fight, we are not cowards and us leaving won't protect anybody as the vampires could still come here and even if they don't they will feed elsewhere." "What do Carlisle and Esme think" Bella asked them. "Well Esme is worried for her family and knows we have no chance against them and wants to leave to protect us but Carlisle is worried about the damage the army could do and wants to try to stop them from killing anybody so he wants to stay. In short we are tied in our vote" Edward told her and Percy.

Percy spoke up then "Well I'm with Emmet and Carlisle I can't let them harm anyone, I should have gone and put a stop to this before it got so bad." "No Percy you can't" Alice almost begged him "We are far too greatly outnumbered. It's fifty one vampires versus six and a demigod." Percy took her hand in his trying to calm her down, but then he said "I'm sorry I don't have a choice I need to do this and I've faced worse odds although this sounds pretty bad" which had the opposite of a calming effect. Before she, or anyone else, could freak out too much Percy continued with a slight frown "What about the wolves, wouldn't they help us out? That would help our odds significantly right." "Well we aren't sure how many of them there are but we would still be too greatly outnumbered, you did hear Alice when she said fifty right?" Edward replied. "Yes I did but I'm not done, if we also picked the right battle ground preferably somewhere by a lot of water I could help turn the tide in our favor dramatically." Alice had calmed down enough by this point to rejoin the conversation "Well the best place would probably be in the field near our house there is a stream that runs by it". Percy shook his head at this though "I have a better idea, the beach on the reservation. It has much more water and its salt water which is even better for me. I could do some real damage down there." All four of the Cullens shook their heads at this but Emmet spoke up "I like the way you are thinking but we are not allowed onto the reservation. The treaty we have with the wolves doesn't allow us to go over there." "But if we are all partnering with the wolves wouldn't they allow it this one time if it gives us the best chance for survival?" Percy asked. "I think that might be pushing the limit of bonds that are not even forged yet, however it may be worth looking into" Edward said. "Does that mean you are changing your vote Edward?" Emmet asked him a little more excitedly than the circumstances called for. "No not yet but it won't hurt to exhaust every option so we can make the best decision. "Well then I'll go talk to them after school and try to strike a bargain with them" Percy said ending the discussion for now just as the bell went.

True to his word when the bell finally went Percy dashed towards his car to drive down to the reservation and Bella decided to join him. As they were driving down there Percy asked Bella "Hey are you alright you've been rather quite this whole time. What are you thinking about?" Bella took her time in responding before saying "I'm just scared by this whole thing." "Hey there is no need to be scared, we will take care of you maybe send you to visit my mom in New York or something just to make sure you are safe during the battle." Percy told her trying to make her feel better. "I'm not worried about myself; I'm worried that you guys are actually going to fight those vampires. I'm Worried about you, Edward, Alice, Jacob, and everyone else who might be getting involved and there is nothing I can do to help." Bella said frustrated by the situation. "Bella the ocean is my home court, if my plan works I'm sure that we can do this even if no one else does yet. We are going to be ok." "You can't know that Percy, not even Alice can see the outcome of this fight" Bella answered again still not feeling any better. "Well if things go according to plan I'll give a demonstration later tonight" Percy said as they arrived at the reservation. "I wonder if these guys are even around right now" Percy said out loud thinking about the pain it would be if he had to go and track them all down. Just then Sam and Jacob walked around the corner of Jacobs's house and started towards them.

Bella and Percy got out of the car just as Sam and Jacob reached them. "Hey guys" Bella said to them "Umm Percy and I have something we need to talk to you about." "What is it?" Sam asked curious by Bella's tone of voice. "Do you mind if we go inside this might take a while." Percy said to them and Jacob led the way. Once inside they seated themselves around the living room and Percy starting with a retelling of Alice's vision. Needless to say this did not sit well with the wolves "NO FUCKING WAY FIFTY OF THEM!" Percy couldn't tell which one of them had screamed at him but considering the volume he decided to assume both of them. "Please keep the volume down there is no need to panic… ok maybe a little but still calm down please we don't want you phasing at the moment." Percy said trying to contain their emotions before things got out of hand. I kind of wish Jasper was here right now he thought to himself thinking of Jaspers gift. "Calm down? And just how to you expect us to do that with an army facing us that we can't possibly defeat?" They asked/yelled at him. "Well actually we can defeat it, at least I believe we can, that's why I came here I need your help." He answered as calmly as he could hoping it would rub off on them a little. "I don't see how we can help you unless you just want to fill a bigger grave when you lose" they said definitely not calmly. "Well then maybe you should shut up and let him explain then!" Bella yelled at them going for more of a stunned silence than actual calmness. This did have the desired effect as they hadn't been expecting it from Bella and became mute gesturing for Percy to get on with it. "Thanks cow bells" Percy said to her before turning back to Sam and Jacob. "Well as you know I am a son of Poseidon so I have power over water and it can help revitalise me as well. This effect is increased with salt water so if we could lure the vampires to the beach it would make the perfect battle ground for me and I could help turn the tide of battle to our favour." Sam and Jacob thought back to the night the wolves had attacked him and he had summoned a personal hurricane which had been very impressive and that was fresh water. They still didn't see how he could plan on defeating an army that size though even with the wolves fighting at his side which of course they would. They knew that they had to fight to try to protect not only their tribe but Bella, who was Victoria's main target and the rest of forks as well. "Well we don't have much of a choice so we will fight beside you but we don't see how you can win even with our pack's support." Sam spoke up. "Well there is another thing I needed to talk to you about. The Cullens will fight beside us as well. I know about your treaty saying they can't come on your land, which is why they suggested a battle field near their house with a stream beside it, but the beach will work so much better and we need every advantage we can get so I was hoping you could modify the treaty." Jacob and Sam discussed it between themselves for a short while then Jacob answered "Well there are going to be fifty bloodsuckers here anyway so six more shouldn't be a problem especially if they are on our side. We are not happy about it though and this is just a onetime thing, got it? After the battle the treaty goes back to the way it is now and they can take it or leave it." "Agreed" Percy said wishing the truce could be more permanent but that was a problem for another time. "We will come back after dinner with the Cullens for a strategy and training session. That work with all of you?" "Yes" Sam replied simply and with that Percy and Bella took their leave. Once they were out of earshot Bella said to him "You do realise that the Cullens still haven't decided if they will stay to fight or try to run with us right?" Percy looked at her for a while as they got into the car and finally said "They will stay, I know it. Alice will change her mind and Edward might too besides they wouldn't run and leave you here and I can tell you don't want to go because it would put more people in danger. Plus after tonight I think peoples hopes might raise a bit." Bella was wondering what Percy was planning on doing tonight but said nothing as they drove away.

When Percy pulled up the house he started thinking of Charlie and figured they should come up with an excuse for their absence later tonight and tomorrow for the battle. He and Bella discussed it for a while and decided the best thing would be to tell him that they were going back to New York for the weekend to visit Sally as Bella hadn't seen her in so long and Percy would make up an excuse about forgetting some personal belongings to explain why he needed to go back after only one week. That thought made Percy realise just how much he had been through since arriving at forks. Has it really only been a week it feels like so much more than that he thought, but not in a bad way. He had enjoyed most of it, especially his time with Alice but it just felt like they had been together for longer and that with everything that had occurred it couldn't have fit into a week. "Alright how about you call the Cullens and tell them about the meet up at the reservation later and I will call my mom to set up our alibi in case Charlie decides to check our story." Percy asked Bella who agreed and so they both went to make calls.

"Hey mom it's me how are you?" Percy asked her as Sally answered the phone. "Oh Percy it's good to hear from you I'm doing very well how are you? Is Forks to your liking?" she answered happy to hear from him and also picking up on the fact that his voice seemed happier than before he left and thought that they had made the right choice. "Yes I love it here with all the moisture I feel so awake, and I have met some truly amazing people." Before his mom could ask him any further questions, which she had been about to do, he continued saying "Unfortunately though we have a bit of a problem here that I need to deal with but I also need to keep Charlie out of the loop. I'm going to tell him Bella and I will be visiting you for the weekend and although I don't think he will I was hoping you could verify this for me if he calls to check up on us." "Of course Percy whatever you need" she said but then frowned to herself unhappy with what she had just heard "But are you ok, what kind of trouble are you in and why is Bella with you? You haven't dragged her into danger of some kind have you?" Percy laughed at this "Well you probably won't believe me but she's actually the one dragging me into danger this time. I swear she has a danger magnet as strong as mine; it's kind of unbelievable actually. To answer your other questions we have a monster horde about to attack us but I think we will be fine we have some strong allies here and I've fought through worse. I do have to go though Charlie is pulling up and we all still need to prepare for tomorrow but I'll call you when it's over to let you know everything is ok." "Ok Percy but be careful I can't lose you" she said worried now but she also knew that if there was anyone who could handle whatever situation it was they were going through it was her son. "Will do mom, I love you, bye" Percy said as he hung up.

"Hey Edward Percy set up a meeting with the wolves for later as well as a temporary truce to use their land for the battle." Bella informed Edward. "Well that's good, I guess we are likely going to stay and fight but I still don't really like our odds. Alice has changed her mind now and wants to stay and support Percy since he is set on this course of action." Edward replied "We kind of thought that would happen and I guess Percy has something to show us that he thinks will increase our chances." Bella said. Edward had to admit that since it was Percy he could likely do something that could turn this battle for them "I wonder what his demonstration is then. I look forward to seeing it but I think Emmet is more looking forward to the training. He wants a rematch with Percy and it could be a good way to educate the wolves on what to expect from the vampires and Percy might have some tips. He is far more experienced with combat than any of us are after all." "That makes sense" Bella said "I guess we will see what happens when we get down there. Anyway Charlie is coming and we still have to lie to him to free ourselves for the weekend so I have to go but I'll see you soon." "Alright Bella see you there and a piece of advice let Percy do the talking you are a terrible liar."

When Charlie came in they all sat down at the table to eat the spaghetti Bella had made while she was on the phone. Percy finished before them so he started to explain to Charlie their fake plans for the weekend. "So Charlie we won't be around this weekend. Bella and I are taking a quick trip back to New York to visit with my mom and I just need to pick up a couple things that I forgot earlier." Charlie was a little surprised by this but he didn't have any problems with it as long as that's what they were actually doing. "Sure that's fine with me" he replied but decided to give Sally a call just to make sure that they weren't lying to go sneak off with Edward and Alice or something. It wasn't that he didn't trust them but the cop in him lived by the motto trust but verify which is what prompted the decision. "So when is your flight" he asked them. "In a couple of hours actually we should be leaving now to make it on time. We will be back Sunday night and there is no need to pick us up I will leave my car at the airport so we can drive back." Percy answered. "Alright well have a good trip and I'll see you later then" "See you Charlie" "Bye dad" Percy and Bella said respectively as they walked out and got into the car to drive down for tonight's training. When they were out of sight Charlie went to the phone to make the call to verify, which checked out settling his suspicions.

"I never thought I'd see this" Bella muttered mostly to herself as they pulled up to the reservation. The wolves and the Cullens were standing amongst each other discussing things in a civil manner which is what Bella was referring to. They heard the group discussing whether or not there would be any bystanders at the beach during the battle but Alice assured them that there wouldn't be, mostly because it would be too cold for most people to want to go out. Percy surveyed the group and saw that the wolf pack consisted of ten members plus the six Cullens and himself made seventeen fighters. "So what's the plan Percy?" Edward asked him as Bella and Percy joined the group. "Well I was thinking we line up on the beach with our backs to the water and let them come to us here where I can do the most good with my powers. We can protect Bella by keeping her behind us in a boat on the water while we fight." At this there were a few groans and much head shaking. "No good we vampires don't need air remember? They could simply send a few of them underwater to get to Bella and flank us." Edward told him and Alice joined in "I can't see the actual battle but I can see how they form themselves on the beach and if we do that only thirty of them will come at us head on which means twenty will be coming through the water." Percy grinned widely at this information and replied "Of course I haven't forgotten that Edward and that is awesome news Alice that's what I was counting on. That means we only have to deal with thirty which isn't quite a two to one ratio. That is much more manageable now." "Umm Percy I know you're a demigod of Poseidon and all but how do you figure twenty vampires traveling through the water is a good thing for us? How do you plan on eliminating that group immediately so they can't get to Bella or flank us?" Jacob asked him a little skeptical about this entire plan. "That is what my demonstration is about so if you will all trust me for a minute and please take a step into the water I will show you." Percy replied. Alice quickly stepped into the water first and was shortly followed by the rest of the Cullens and Bella. Seth also moved to do so but Sam motioned for him to stop and the rest of the wolves didn't move yet either. "If you are demonstrating how you plan on eliminating the vampires is this really safe for us to be a part of your demonstration." Sam asked him. "No it absolutely isn't I was planning on injuring all my friends and everyone who will be supporting me in this battle so that they can't do anything for tomorrow and are rendered useless." He answered with obvious sarcasm getting chuckles from Bella and the Cullens. Sam just narrowed his eyes not impressed but Percy then said "Yes it's perfectly safe and no harm will come to anyone so could you please trust me. I want to practice on the entire group as it is a similar size to the one I will need to do this on tomorrow." At this point Jacob led the way into the water and the wolves followed him in, including Sam after just a moment.

"Alright let's do this" Percy said mostly to himself and concentrated on his power, feeling the water bending to his will. He quickly allowed water to flow around each one of them and trust them all skyward allowing them to hover about ten feet up with the water suspending them in the air. He also removed the water from most of their limbs almost fashioning a harness out of it so that none of them had anything to push off of rendering them immobile. "Brilliant" Carlisle said out loud and Percy grinned. "Can any of you get out of that he asked them" Emmet laughed and said "Of course breaking free of water should be easy" and then tried to do so. Every time he went to pry the water from himself it simply reformed around his hands still holding him in the air. He tried to move just to get away from the water harness but considering he was in the air there was nothing he could push off of to move himself. "Why the hell can't I get out of this?" Emmet asked looking around. No one else seemed able to escape either. It was Carlisle who answered him "Well because water is in a liquid form we can't simply rip these harnesses away as it just reforms around us. If we were on the ground this wouldn't be a problem as we could just run through it but in the air we cannot push off of anything which means we are completely stuck. Even when you walk or run you can only move by pushing off of the ground or some other substance so this is much like being stuck in space just floating around. I must say this is a brilliant way to incapacitate your enemies Percy" "Thanks but I can't take all the credit Anabeth and I came up with it together. She was always the brains of the operation." Percy replied and this time didn't feel badly at all when he said Anabeth's name remembering back to when they had been together. "Are you sure you will be able to locate all of the vampires and neutralise them like this before they get to Bella" Edward asked him wanting to be sure of Bella's safety. "Yes I can but I will need a moment to finish them off before I can turn my full attention back to the rest of the battle where the majority of their army will be waiting for us. So we still need to make sure everyone is ready to fight tomorrow.

When Percy let everyone back down to the ground they could all feel a change in perception. They believed they could win now with Percy's help and focused on what Edward was saying to prepare them for the rest of the fight. "So newborns are extremely strong because of all the human blood left in them from their transformation so you can't try to match their strength as you will lose. They have a very simplistic approach though as they just attack head on and try to find an easy kill so if we fight smart we can beat them. Since Emmet is the strongest one here we believe training against him will be good practice. Hopefully Percy can give us some tips on fighting as well as you have more experience than any of us." Edward addressed the group as a whole but directed the last part to Percy. "I want a rematch as well" Emmet added on looking at Percy. "Absolutely, after this match we should try some two on ones to get used to being outnumbered." Percy replied then uncapped riptide and pulled a shield out of his car and readied himself for the rematch with Emmet. Percy didn't always use a shield because it could be more tiring and didn't give him as much mobility but he figured for a fight as big as the one tomorrow he would probably use it. Especially since they were fighting at the ocean which he could use to reenergise himself and give himself a boost so the drawbacks of having a shield were mitigated.

Emmet thought back to his fight against Percy which had gone so badly for him. He realised that his overconfidence had led to mistakes and after he was reminded of everything Percy had accomplished he also realised Percy was simply in a different league as far as fighting goes. It was with this last realisation that Emmet decided defeating Percy one on one would most likely be impossible, if even gods, titans and giants couldn't do it, but he wanted to have a better showing this time and redeem himself a little all the same. Percy and Emmet circled for a bit sizing the other up at first before both striking at the same time. Percy deflected Emmet's blow with his shield while Emmet side stepped Percy's sword. The fight went on for a little while like that neither one of them really leaving an opening and Percy only getting in a few glancing shots on the now cautious Emmet. Every time Emmet struck Percy would either block it with his shield or use riptide to deflect or counter attack depending on the circumstances. Percy's shield arm was getting slightly sore from the raw power behind Emmet's attacks but it was nothing he hadn't dealt with before and it wasn't enough to affect him. Emmet dodged another slash from riptide and thinking he saw an opening in Percy's defense went to strike him. Percy had been baiting him though and did a quick sidestep while swinging his shield around, not to stop Emmet's attack but just to redirect it enough that he would miss. Percy used Emmet's momentum to his advantage as after deflecting the blow Emmet was now out of position to dodge Percy's next attack which came in the form of a slash to the upper abdomen ending the fight. "Not bad Emmet, much improved from last time" Percy said to him while helping him back up. They looked around then and saw many impressed faces aside from Bella who would have been impressed but she hadn't really been able to follow what was happening during the fight as they were both moving too fast for her to make out much of anything so she was mostly just surprised when it was over. "So just to recap" Percy started intending on explaining how he had ended up winning so everyone gathered could learn something for the battle "You don't always have to block the attacks directly. In fact it's better if you don't as you will save energy and not end up in a strength contest which Edward says we will lose. You can use your opponent's momentum against them to bring them out of position and open them up for a counter attack". Percy continued giving hints for a while until it was time to try out numbered fights.

"Alright which two want to be my practice partners this time" Percy asked the group. Emmet laughed and said "I've had enough of getting my ass kicked someone else can take a turn." Carlisle spoke up then "Well I think it would be better if you continue to fight us vampires instead of the wolves so you don't injure them with your sword and it will be a better representation of what we will be up against for tomorrow so I'll volunteer." The wolves nodded their agreement not wanting to get too close to Percy with that sword of his. Sure they fought vampires without a second thought but Percy was different and most of them didn't want to go up against him even if it was just practice. They couldn't reform after all so if Percy didn't let up they could be in a lot of trouble and for the vampires it wasn't really a problem unless they got burned afterwards. Edward agreed to fight as well which made Bella slightly nervous but he quickly reassured her that he would be fine. Bella had to admit she knew he would be after seeing Emmet just fine after his fights with Percy but she still didn't like the idea of Edward and Percy fighting. Percy quickly went down to the water and splashed some on his face to wake himself up and get ready for the fight.

Edward and Carlisle circled Percy getting on opposite sides of him as they prepared to attack. Percy just stood there in the middle waiting to react to whatever they did. They both launched into their assault at the same time but Percy quickly swiped at Carlisle with riptide, forcing him back, while spinning around to face Edward. Percy crouched low to the ground and met Edward with his shield to stop his attack. As Edward hit it though, Percy lifted Edward up on top of the shield while rolling backwards using the momentum Edward had created to catapult him overtop of Percy and sent him flying into Carlisle. Percy spun around again and stabbed towards them and they just managed to avoid his attack, still surprised by Percy's tactics. Emmet who was watching this closely laughed a little. He thought the two on ones would be where Percy would struggle but it seemed he would still be able to hold his own. Percy was pushing himself quite hard to keep up with the combined attacks he was facing but he still felt in control of the battle. Most of the time he would dodge or counterattack to avoid being hit but he used his shield a fair bit as well. Percy didn't just use his shield as defense though as he bashed the two vampires a few times with it to catch them off guard and also deflected their blows like he had done to Emmet. The difference with this fight though is Percy was occasionally able to redirect Edward and Carlisle attacks to hit each other if they were not careful. It was this tactic that eventually won the fight for Percy. Edward aimed a punch at Percy's head from his left which Percy used his shield to redirect towards Carlisle who was coming at Percy from his other side. When Edwards's fist connected with Carlisle it stopped his attack and also snapped Carlisle's head back which stopped him from seeing and reacting to Percy's attack on his legs until it was too late and Percy had severed his legs taking him out of the fight. Percy then bashed Edward hard with his shield causing Edward to temporarily lose his balance and Percy used the opening created by this to end the fight with one final attack from riptide. Percy dropped to one knee when he was finished to regain his breath. He was tired and sore from the fights today as they had been much harder than his first fight with Emmet considering they were all aware of his prowess now and had fought accordingly making them much more cautious and therefore harder to hit. He had avoided taking any direct blows but the constant hammering on his shield had caused his arm to go a little numb but he fixed this with another treatment of salt water.

Percy decided to give feedback and tips at this point so he stood up again and started speaking. "Good fight you two that was quite the workout. Remember to be conscious of your allies at all times, you don't want to attack just to have your opponent dodge and then you are aimed at a friendly that was behind them. We will be outnumbered tomorrow but it is still something to think about as we will be mixed together after first contact. As for when you are fighting while outnumbered it can be very tricky to overcome. The key is to stay calm and keep control so that you don't make any mistakes the enemy can pick up on and make you pay with. Also if you see an opportunity to use one opponent against another it can be very helpful as it not only allows you to throw them off balance but it can frustrate them and make them lose focus. He continued to give tips for a while before the group split up and started practicing what he had taught them. He continued to walk around them making minor corrections and giving out small pointers until he felt comfortable they had the hang of it and went to sit by Bella and watch.

"That was pretty amazing Percy" Bella told him as he sat beside her. "Well I've had a lot of practice with this stuff, too much so if you ask me it would be nice to be able to just relax for once." He replied. "Well there shouldn't be anything stopping you after we win this fight" Alice said to him as she joined them, taking a break from all the fighting. Percy nodded but replied "I guess we'll see but trouble has a way of finding me wherever I go, sort of like Bella I guess but on hyper drive." He yawned after saying this; it was getting quite late as they had been at this for several hours now. Bella yawned as well and Edward came over and said "I guess it's bed time for the humans". "Yep" Bella replied then thought of something "Oh shoot we told Charlie we were leaving for New York tonight so he wouldn't be suspicious of us being gone during the battle so we don't have a place to stay. How did we not think of this Percy?" Before he could answer Edward and Alice chuckled and told them "You are more than welcome to stay with us at our place tonight" "Sounds good let's go" Percy said and got into the car to drive them up there. "We will meet you at the house, your car doesn't really have room for us" Alice said to him and he nodded. The group dispersed for the night at this point, happy with their progress and feeling confident tomorrow would go well.

When Percy pulled up to the Cullen house hold the Cullens were already there waiting considering they didn't need to bother taking the road and just ran straight through the forest. Alice and Edward led them into the house and Edward took Bella towards his room so she could use the bed he had recently purchased. Alice took Percy to her room where she also had a bed he could use for the night. When Percy finished getting ready for bed he slid under the covers and Alice joined him. They talked briefly about the battle tomorrow and assured each other that they felt everything would be ok and then wrapped each other in their arms content to be holding each other comfortably and Percy quickly fell asleep considering the amount of fatigue he felt at the moment. Edward and Bella were in a very similar position and the house settled into a comfortable silence for the night.

 **AN: So there you have it, I can't remember what the size of the army they faced in the actual books was but I wanted to increase it significantly due to Percy's presence here. Also I hoped everyone enjoyed the new fights with Percy in this chapter but I still couldn't make him lose to Emmet or the others as I just don't think that would happen considering what Percy has accomplished and how good of a fighter he is. As always If you have any feedback or general comments I'm always happy to see them.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Big Fight

**Fan Fic Chapter 7**

 **AN: So first thing I want to say is sorry for how long it took me to update, I wasn't planning on it taking so long. My best friend, who has a history of suicidal tendencies, has been going through a lot of late and is in a real bad situation so I needed to take some time to help him out and probably will be for a while yet. Regardless I'm still here and will be finishing this story I just don't know how long it will take me now with everything going on. So I had a question** **7**

 **after the last chapter, from BlueNighttheexorcist, about the possibility of Percy controlling blood as it is mostly water and I have to admit it's a very good question and something I have thought about. I believe the stat is that the human body is made up of 90% water, although I could be wrong I know it's very high though, so I've wondered if Percy would be able to control it at the molecular level inside of humans as well. However Rick Riordan, the actual author of Percy Jackson, has not shown him to have that level of power yet and I don't really want to invent new ones or change the characters too much. The closest thing to this would probably be when Percy was in Tartarus and controlled the liquid poison which is a similar concept so I could see it happening at some point, but I'm going to leave that one up to Rick to answer but I digress.**

Percy woke up in the morning feeling cold but at the same time extremely comfortable and content. When he opened his eyes he saw the reason for all of this as Alice was staring at Percy still holding him in her arms as they had been doing before he fell asleep. "Morning handsome" Alice said when she saw his eyes open. "Morning gorgeous" he replied just as he had the last time he had woken up beside Alice. "So big day today huh" Alice said to him. They both felt nervous despite the newfound confidence in their victory but they were not nervous for themselves but for each other. Alice knew how powerful Percy was and everything he had accomplished but it still only took one mistake for him to be seriously injured or killed and unlike a vampire he couldn't be put back together again. Percy was also worried about Alice despite her durability and the possibility of being reassembled even if something should go wrong. Anything could happen in this battle and there would be fire around to dispose of the enemy vampires so it was possible for her and the rest of the Cullens to die and not be put back together if things went really wrong. Percy didn't think he would be able to handle seeing Alice harmed and Alice felt the same way about him going into this battle. "Promise me you will be careful today please. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said to him. "I promise if you will do the same. I can't lose you either." Percy replied "Deal" Alice said to him and then gave him a quick kiss

"How are you feeling Bella?" Edward asked her when Bella had woken up. She had been tossing and turning all night and still looked tired as if she hadn't slept at all. "Tired" she admitted and continued "Also I'm really nervous about the fight today. You all are going up against so many vampires it seems so dangerous and there isn't anything I can do to help." "You can help me just by staying safe" Edward told her trying to comfort her "and if it makes you feel better you will be helping by being there, your scent should be enough to distract the newborns and any distraction for them can only help us. Percy has also ensured us that you will be completely safe on a fishing boat out on the ocean as he will be able to protect you there so you will be safe as well." Bella did feel a little better about this but was still very anxious about everyone's safety. "Do you think everyone will be ok?" Bella asked Edward. "If you had asked me that before last night I would have said no. However after Percy revealed his plans to neutralise a good portion of the army and showed us some fighting techniques I do truly believe we will be ok. Everyone learned a lot so we should be in top form and the opposing vampires have never encountered anything like Percy and may be caught off guard which will give us a further edge." He answered feeling fairly confident at this point.

Percy and Bella ate a wonderful breakfast prepared for them by Esme who, despite the circumstances, was happy to have a reason to use her kitchen again. "That was awesome Esme thank you." Percy said when he was finished eating. "It's no problem at all, in fact it's the least I can do to thank you for everything you have done and are doing for our family." She replied. "What do you mean you guys are the ones helping me out." Percy answered slightly confused. "Well you have helped make Alice happy which I will be forever grateful for and you are helping us deal with Victoria who was our problem." Esme said to him kindly. "But I'm most of the reason Jasper left in the first place which is what made Alice upset in the first place. Plus I should have dealt with this problem before it got so bad in Seattle and I would have fought them anyway even if they weren't after you all." Percy replied still not thinking he had done that much for them. He felt Alice slide her hand into his at that moment and he looked over to her as she said "Jasper would have left eventually anyway it was only a matter of time and I have never been as happy as when I'm with you so do not doubt your positive impact on my life for a second. Also just because you're a hero who would try to do the right thing anway doesn't mean we shouldn't thank you for your help in dealing with Victoria. If anything it just means you are an even better person who deserves even more thanks." Everyone around the room nodded their heads in agreement and Percy felt truly happy to have met all of them. "Be that as it may I feel you all have helped me just as much and I am truly thankful to all of you. I was broken when I came here to forks but meeting all of you, especially Alice, has helped me feel good again." He laughed then and said "Hell I might even graduate high school with Bella and Alice helping me." This got a round of laughter before everyone sobered up remembering the ordeal they had in front of them today. "We might as well go down to the reservation and get ready" Percy said and the others nodded their agreement so they took off.

When they arrived the wolves were already there and they all shook hands and wished each other luck. When Percy got to Jacob he asked him "Where is the boat for Bella?" Jacob led him near his house and pointed it out "There, it's my dad's old fishing boat. It's nothing fancy but it should get the job done right?" "Yes that will work" Percy replied. Bella who had followed them asked Jacob "What about oars so I can paddle the boat out there? I don't see any with it." Jacob smacked his head and replied "Shit I forgot my dad took them for his new boat he is using with Charlie right now to keep him busy and away from here". "It's not a problem" Percy spoke up "I can move the boat without them and I will accompany Bella until I neutralise the vampires attacking from underwater then rejoin the fight on the beach." Everyone started talking, nervously going over everything they needed to do during the fight, as they waited for the opposing vampire army

"Care to go for a walk?" Percy asked Alice as they still had a little bit of time before the fight. "Yes I would" she replied. They walked in silence for a while before Percy took her hand and asked her "Can I show you something?" "Yes what is it?" Alice replied "My favorite place to be" Percy told her before leading her into the water and creating an air bubble around them to keep her cloths dry as they sunk down to the bottom and went out a little ways. Alice didn't need the air bubble as vampires don't need to breathe but it made conversation possible between them. A school of fish swam up to them excited to see Percy but wary of Alice's presence until Percy assured them she was safe as he could communicate with them. "This is amazing Percy I have never been down here before. I could have done this as I don't require air but since we are banned from the beach here and I have never thought of it before this is a new experience. Also I don't think all these creatures would come so close if I came by myself so being here with you is a much better experience." "I'm glad you like it I always find it relaxing down here surrounded by water and all these creatures. I enjoy it a lot more now that you are here with me." Percy told her. A medium sized great white swam by curious as to what was going on and Percy stroked it along the side as it swam by before it took off. "Alice I want you to know that I meant everything I said earlier about how much you have helped me. I don't know where I would be right now without you and I want you to know just how much I love you." Alice smiled as he said this, it had been fairly obvious from their actions that they loved each other but this was the first time they had actually said so to each other. "I love you too Percy, more than anyone else I've ever met." The two of them would have been more than happy to stay down there for hours but unfortunately they had things to do. "The battle will start soon we should get back and get ready" Alice told him and Percy just nodded. Once they got back to the surface Percy took Bella out on the boat to a safe distance and waited for the fighting to start. It didn't take long before they could see the enemy vampires emerge from the tree line.

Percy could sense the vampires in the water as they approached him and located each one preparing to launch them into the air. The Cullens and wolves prepared themselves on the beach, the wolves phasing, while the Cullens lowered themselves into crouching positions. The vampires arrayed against them surveyed the group with surprise. They were surprised by the size of the group before them, despite the fact they still held the numbers advantage by a considerable number, but were mostly surprised by the wolves mixed in with the vampires. Victoria had told her army about the Cullens but not the wolves as she didn't think the two groups would be able to put aside their differences and work together like this but she had the foresight to increase the size of her army all the same so she wasn't too worried by this development. Victoria gave the command to attack then while she stayed out of sight behind the trees and making her way to the cliff. When the vampires on the beach rushed the wolves and Cullens, Percy thrust all twenty of the underwater attackers into the air rendering them useless. This sight made the approaching enemies freeze in shock, just as the fighting was about to start, which gave the Cullens time to pick of two vampires and the wolves another three before the fighting resumed in full.

Percy tried to finish off the vampires as fast as he could so he could rejoin the fight but it still took some time as he brought each one of them towards him so he could cut them too pieces and scatter the parts into different piles along the beach to have them burned. While he was doing this he was observing the battle and was impressed by his allies. The wolves did an excellent job working together with their pack mind link and were switching between targets constantly to help each other out which was confusing the newborn army greatly while they tried to attack head on. It seemed the newborns were being attacked from every angle by the wolves as they couldn't tell which one was about to attack. The wolves were only taking minor injuries from glancing blows and nothing life threatening. The Cullens were also doing well as their fighting techniques were much more advanced than the newborns and so far had been able to avoid being caught while taking down a few more vampires. Percy saw Emmet drawing the attention of many of the newborns while his family members attacked them from the sides. Even Rosalie and Esme, who Percy hadn't considered to be big fighters, took down a couple. Edward was handling himself well, with his mind reading abilities he was always a step ahead, and Alice was doing great as well moving too quickly to be caught. The newborn army had numbers but there was no teamwork between them and using some of Percy's teachings all of his friends were doing quite well. The newborns were clearly getting frustrated, often times getting in each other's way, but they kept attacking trying to overwhelm with numbers and raw power. Just as Percy was finishing the last few enemies on his end he had to wince when he witnessed one of the wolves get kicked in the ribs hard probably fracturing a few of them. The offending vampire was quickly dispatch by another wolf that ripped it apart with his jaws but hadn't been in time to save the other from injury. Percy also saw another wolf who likely had a broken leg as it was limping around but it was being protected by the others so it should be ok. The worst part was when Percy looked over to Alice. Alice had been doing very well but, in a moment of actual cooperation from the attackers, was attacked by two additional vampires on top of the one she was already fighting making it a temporary three on one. Alice managed to dispatch one of them but was grabbed by the other two, one on each arm, and proceeded to tear at her arms until they ripped off.

When Percy saw this happen he felt something inside himself snap and screamed in a mixture of frustration, despair, and pure rage. Bella, who had also witnessed what had just happened to Alice, started to cry when she heard a horrifying sound and looked up the see a murderous expression on his face. Bella felt a moment of fear as she looked at him. This fear wasn't for Percy's safety either like normal, she was afraid of what he might do having seen what just happened combined with his expression and power. Percy had just finished the last vampire on his end and he started sprinting across the water, not allowing himself to sink into it and using it to boost his momentum. When he was still a hundred yards away he unstrapped his shield and hurled it with as much force as he could towards the vampires that had harmed Alice. It flew straight towards them at such speed that when it hit the first one it completely decapitated it and continued onto the second nocking it backwards several feet causing them to drop Alice's arms. Edward ran over to Alice and helped her get out of danger and to reattach her arms. When Edward saw Percy's exression as well as what he was currently doing he started to clear the field of their allies knowing something was coming that they didn't want to get in the way of. Percy noticed this out of the corner of his eye but he was so consumed with rage that he couldn't focus on anything else but the enemy. A vampire ran towards him to attack but Percy kicked it in the chest to stun it and then cut it in half right down the middle with riptide with a strike so violent everyone could hear it make contact. More of the enemy vampires had noticed him now, because of his scent and commanding battlefield presence, and moved to intercept this new threat. As two of them attacked, Percy side stepped and slashed with riptide in a movement so fast the vampires had no chance to dodge it. He continued to hack away cutting them into smaller and smaller pieces until another vampire charged him. When the vampire outstretched its arms, to grab him, Percy grabbed it by the arms tightly and spun the vampire around tossing it back into another group of them causing all of them to fall down in a tangled mess. Percy quickly summoned a wave of water to sweep them towards him and ripped them to shreds with riptide in no time. At this point all of the enemy vampires charged at Percy, crazy with bloodlust and rage, which was the biggest mistake of their existences. When Percy saw the remaining army charging him he focused all of his vast power over water to create a giant wall of water behind him.

Bella had been watching all this from the boat but suddenly found her view of the beach was completely obscured. She looked on in a mix of awe and terror, as did the wolves and Cullens, as they all saw the power on display here. Percy had summoned, in a matter of seconds, a tidal wave stretching across the entire beach and at least three stories high. If Percy isn't careful with this he could end up wiping out half the town, Edward thought as he led the group away a little to avoid being directly hit by what was about to happen. Percy sent the wave of water crashing forward, barely able to focus enough through his rage to contain the power of the wave he had created to just hit the enemies but he did mange it, before the remaining army could react and get out of the way. They were all quickly swept off of their feet by the sheer force that hit them and Percy surged forward, using the power he had created to boost his speed immensely and continue to hack the remaining vampires to pieces. When the water receded from the beach he pulled a lot of it into a hurricane not allowing the enemies to regain their balance. There were only six of them remaining at this point and since they couldn't get their footing while Percy was completely unaffected he made quick work of them. Percy lunged towards the nearest vampire, before it could steady it's self at all, grabbed it on top of the head and spun around it, dragging riptide across its throat as he did so. This severed the head quite effectively, leaving Percy holding it in his hands which he then hurled towards another, completely nocking it off its already unsteady footing and finished it off. Percy then slid forward on his knees, allowing the water to surge him forward as fast as a top of the line jet ski, towards two vampires. By doing so he surprised them and stayed out of their reach as he cut them apart and tossed them into various piles. If the enemies had any rational thoughts they would have bolted a long time ago but unfortunately for them it takes most vampires a while before they can control themselves over their own bloodlust so they were definitely not thinking rationally. This is why, even now with only two of them remaining, they still attacked Percy having managed to gain some amount of balance. One was slightly ahead of the other as they attacked and Percy side stepped the first ones clumsy attack bringing and smashed it in the head with the hilt of riptide nocking it to its knees. The other vampire actually managed to hit Percy in one of his shoulders because of the distraction, breaking the bone, and then jumped back to avoid retaliation. Percy hardly noticed the blow to his shoulder, adrenalin covering up the pain and threw riptide like a tomahawk towards the one that had hit cutting it in half. Percy turned back to the last one that he had knocked down, picking up a severed limb from the ground to replace riptide and used it like a baseball bat. He beat the last vampire, with what turned out to be an arm, before wrapping it around the vampire's throat like putting it in a choke hold and using all his strength plus a boost from the ocean to decapitate it thus finishing the fight in a very brutal way. Even when Percy knew the entire enemy vampire army was destroyed he couldn't make himself stop the hurricane. He stayed that way, just standing in the center of it, for several minutes.

To say Victoria was upset with how things had just played out would be a massive understatement. She couldn't believe that the Cullens and wolves, with help from this stranger, had defeated her army without casualties only receiving minor and treatable injuries. She felt herself getting angrier and angrier until she finally decided she would kill someone. She looked out towards Bella, all alone in her boat with no way to move and decided to go for it. Percy still hadn't stopped his hurricane and looked too distracted to notice her if she just jumped for it from the cliff so that is exactly what she decided to do. It might have worked or it might not have but Victoria will never know as before she could make her jump Edward, who had picked up on her thoughts and pinpointed her location, caught her and tore her apart and burned the pieces quickly ending this once and for all. Bella saw Edward do this and breathed a sigh of relief, realising it was over and that everyone was safe, before turning back to the hurricane that was obscuring her view of Percy and worrying about her cousins mental health. I hope this doesn't remind him of his past and set him back in his recovery, she thought.

Bella's worries were right on the money as that is exactly what was going on with Percy at the moment. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realise he hadn't stopped his personal storm yet. Eventually he heard a voice calling his name which snapped him out of it and he released the water back into the ocean clearing his view of everyone around him. Percy saw a lot of expressions with a mixture of fear, shock, and worry which made things worse for him. Great it's camp Half-Blood all over again, I've probably just pushed everyone away from me again he thought. He saw Alice, who had been the one to call his name to snap him out of his distraction, and realised she was perfectly ok which brought him a moment of peace before he saw her expression. Alice had seen Percy fight and was surprised by the ferocity of it before realising it must have been over her injury and that she probably would have reacted the same if she had been in his shoes and Percy in hers. She had also seen Percy get injured and was worried about him, looking at him with concern in her eyes. Percy misread this concern, expecting her to be like everyone else from camp had been and how everyone else around here appeared to be, and thought he saw something else which allowed him to convince himself that she didn't want to be near him.

"Can you guys handle the clean up? I need a minute" Percy said to no one in particular and walked off towards the water not making eye contact with anyone. Percy pulled Bella's boat into shore with his will before disappearing under the surface to think and be alone. "Wait" Alice called out to him but it was too late and he didn't hear her. "Is he ok" Bella asked Alice when she got to shore. "I don't know he got hit hard during the fighting but I didn't have time to check up on him" Alice answered. Bella gasped at this, she had no idea Percy had been hurt as she hadn't been able to see the details clearly through the storm he had created. "Oh my God I didn't know that I was just referring to his state of mind when I asked. Now I'm worried for multiple reasons." Bella said while nervously looking out to where Percy had gone. "Me too" Alice said so quietly Bella almost didn't hear her. "It's going to be ok" Edward told both of them as he approached "When Percy returns we will talk to him and help him through whatever is bothering him" he continued. "Besides we owe him huge for what he did for us, we couldn't have won without him." All around them everyone was getting over their shock and had to agree with what Edward was saying.

It had now been over an hour since Percy had gone off on his own and Alice was starting to get impatient and nervous. They had finished burning all the vampire remains and were cleaning up all the remaining evidence of the fight so no one who came to the beach at any point in the future would be able to figure out that anything happened. Jacob and Sam decided to take the pack and sweep the perimeter to make sure the town and surrounding area was safe and that they hadn't missed any vampires. "You are all welcome to stay here and wait for Percy for as long as it takes" Jacob said to the Cullens before they left. "Thank you Jacob that means a lot to us" Carlisle and Esme said at the same time. Everyone else nodded their agreement and that statement and thanked the pack as well for their newfound tolerance. "This is stupid I'm going after him" Alice said after a couple more minutes of waiting. "Alice no, he probably just needs time and space to work through this." Edward said to her but Alice completely ignored him for a couple reasons. The first was because she didn't agree that space was the best thing for Percy right now, he felt like he was alone again so she had to prove him wrong, but she also couldn't stand being away from him any longer not knowing if he was ok or not. Alice dived into the water and used her visions to guide her towards Percy, changing directions until she got the right one.

Percy was having a hard time calming down even down at the bottom of the ocean. The battle had reminded him of all the others he had been a part of bringing back a flood of unpleasant memories. Worse than the memories though was the feeling that he was all alone again and had lost his new friends like he had the old ones. After a while the adrenalin wore off and he could feel the pain of his broken shoulder so he ate some ambrosia, that he kept with him in case of emergencies, to heal it faster. He was still spiraling when he felt a hand grip his arm suddenly and he spun around in surprise to face Alice. Once Percy got over his surprise he expanded an air bubble around them so they could talk.

"Alice what are you doing here?" Percy asked her. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm checking up on you of course. I was so worried and why did you take off without saying anything? You have been down here for over an hour you know." Alice told him with a touch of anger due to her impatience and worry. Alice examined his shoulder then and noticed it was totally healed. "I though your shoulder was broken?" Alice asked him knowing that it had been but confused that it was healed so quickly. "It was but I ate some ambrosia to heal it." Percy answered then asked what he was most afraid of "Are you… do you… even want to be near me anymore?" he finally managed to get out. Alice's eyes narrowed and she was furious that he would even ask her such a stupid question. "Of course I do you idiot, I love you and nothing is ever going to change that, got it?" she replied quickly. "You mean you're not…" "No" Alice cut him off before he could finish that thought. "But what about the others?" Percy asked her, extremely relived that Alice was still willing to be with him. "They were a little shocked at first at the display you put on but they have got over it and are all really grateful for what you did. We couldn't have won this fight without your help and we all know it. We are not going anywhere so you are stuck with us." Alice said calming Percy's fears and managing to get him to relax. "Sorry I guess I overreacted I was just worried history was repeating itself I guess." Percy said apologising to her. "It's understandable after what you have gone through but I'm not Anabeth, my family isn't the other demi-gods from camp, and we are not going anywhere." She said to him. "Thanks Alice I'm really glad you came to talk to me, I feel so much better now. I love you so much and when I saw you get hurt I snapped but I'm glad you're alright. Should we go back now?" "Yes we can but would you mind drying out my shirt first?" Alice asked him. Percy looked down at Alice's white shirt, now that it was wet it was almost see through and clung to her tightly. "You know what, I kind of like it like that I think I'll leave it as is." Percy said with a grin. Alice smiled at this and then replied in a seductive tone "You know we don't have to go back yet. You could clear a spot down her for us and we could have some fun". As she said this she stepped towards him and put her hand on his crotch and started rubbing lightly, leaving no doubt as to what she meant. Percy grinned again and told her "Sounds good to me" as he leaned in and pulled her into a passionate kiss. They proceeded to have the best sex anyone had ever had at the bottom of the ocean and although that might not be saying much they both found it greatly enjoyable even compared to regular standards.

Bella was still waiting on the beach hoping Alice would be able to cheer Percy up and help him. The Cullens had finished clearing the remnants of the battle including the fires they had used so Edward went to Bella. "Come on we should go back to the house to relax for a little bit. I'm so glad you are safe and I just want to spend some quite time with you now that this is all over." He said. Bella was still worried about Percy so she asked "What about Alice and Percy? They still haven't come back up and I'm a little worried. Shouldn't we wait for them?" "We don't know how long they will be so we might be waiting for a very long time. Besides I'm sure they will be fine, Alice will be able to help Percy realise this isn't the same situation he has been through before and he will be fine. Furthermore it's not like we are abandoning them, they can make it back to the house perfectly well without us so they can meet us there." Edward reasoned with her and she gave in. "Your right lets go then" she replied.

When they got back to the house there was an unexpected and unpleasant surprise waiting for them. Jane, Demetri and a few other members of the Volturi guard were standing in front of the house. Jane was the first to speak when she noticed the Cullens arrive "Hello Carlisle, Aro sends his regards. He also sent us to investigate rumors of out of control new born vampires. Do you have any information that could help us?" "Hello to all of you as well, this is unexpected." Carlisle responded "Give my regards to Aro as well and my desire to catch up with him one of these days." Jane inclined her head when Carlisle said this indicating she would do so then waited for him to continue. "As for the newborn vampires you are a little late in getting here, we have already taken care of the problem." Jane was a little surprised by this, as were Demetri and the rest, since they had heard rumors that the group was much larger than the Cullen family. "We heard reports of a massive group that should have far outnumbered you, how did you defeat them with no casualties?" Of course Alice wasn't around which Jane could see but from the expressions from the Cullens she could tell they were not mourning the loss of Alice. Edward had at this point picked up a few thoughts from the Volturi that he wasn't too happy to hear. They had known about the group for some time, although not the total numbers or that Victoria had been leading it, but had decided to wait before acting despite the threat of exposer from the reckless behaviour. The main reason for this appeared to be a lack of concern for the Cullens wellbeing and the desire from Aro to "collect" both Edward and Alice which Aro believed would be easier if some of the Cullen family was disposed of thus weakening the reasons for the two of them not to join the Volturi. Of course now that Edward had picked up on this it had the opposite effect and he faced Jane to speak. "The rumors you heard were greatly exaggerated, we were outnumbered but not by a serious amount. Then when you factor in the newborns lack of control it made it easy enough to take care of them, we also got their creator, Victoria, who was a real problem. It's too bad you didn't get here sooner, you could have actually done your jobs if you had." Edward let just a little bit of venom into his voice when he finished speaking. Jane narrowed her eyes at his response but decided not to comment instead turning her gaze to Bella. "Aro will also be very interested to hear that you are still human Bella. Is your change going to be happening anytime soon?" Bella shifted around a bit, uncomfortable under Jane's glare, but Edward spoke up again. "We will take care of it soon." He left it at that not giving any more details. "Make sure that you do. Well I guess we are no longer needed here, we shall take our eave now but we will be checking with you again soon." Jane said before taking off. When the Volturi had left Edward spoke again "It's a good thing Alice and Percy are not back yet, I don't think the Volturi would react well if they knew the truth about what just happened or found out about Percy and they already have enough problems with us." "What do you mean Edward?" Carlisle asked surprised by this statement. "I'll explain inside" Edward answered leading the way into the house. Bella leaned into Edward at this point to speak to him. "We are going to have to talk soon about me becoming a vampire and that other promise you made me." Edward had to think about their previous conversations for a while before he remembered what Bella was referring to. "Right but can we do that tomorrow instead, today has been a long day." Bella agreed and they all walked into the house.

It had been a couple hours since everyone had returned to the house but Percy and Alice still hadn't returned and Bella was getting more and more anxious. Edward had explained what he had heard from the Volturi to the group which caused much displeasure and hadn't created the calming atmosphere they had all been looking forward to. Jacob had even shown up at the house to wait for Percy as well since he wasn't sure if he would be able to catch him coming out of the ocean but knew he would eventually show up at the house. "Here they come" Esme said when she heard Alice and Percy approaching and Bella let out a sigh of relief but was still nervous to see how Percy was doing. When the two of them walked through the door Bella observed them and was surprised by what she saw. The first thing she noticed was the grins on both of their faces as they walked in holding hands. She also took in their messy hair and ruffled clothing and was both stunned and angry. "Seriously you two?!" she practically yelled at them. "Here I am worrying about the two of you for hours, especially you Percy, and it turns out you are both totally fine but you couldn't even make time to let us know everything was ok. We are all waiting for you guys to get back and you two were off fucking at the bottom of the ocean? Seriously?" Percy and Alice's grins disappeared as Bella went on her rant. "Sorry Bella, everyone, but we didn't think of that and it's not like we planned anything. Alice came down to help me out, which was huge by the way because I was spiraling again, and things just sort of happened. Your right though we should have let you all know everything was ok so you didn't have to worry so much but could you calm down a little please Bella it's not that big of a deal especially after everything we just went through." Percy said to her. "Your right too, I'm sorry, I guess I'm just tired and worn out from all the stress from today. Sorry I snapped." Bella replied. Emmet chipped into the conversation now to lighten the mood "Huh that sure gives a new meaning to sleeping with the fish hey Alice?" he said with a goofy grin. Alice just threw a couch cushion at his face which made him laugh loudly and everyone else eventually joined in. Percy spoke up again "Hey everyone I'm sorry for freaking out after the battle, it just brought back some bad memories and reminded me of when I ended up becoming distant with all my other friends but Alice assured me that's not happening here, which I can see is the case, and so I just wanted to let you know how grateful to all of you I am." Esme's mothering instincts kicked in then and she told him "Of course Percy, you are a basically a part of this family now and we will always be there for you just like we are for Bella." She pulled him into a hug then and Carlisle and the rest echoed her sentiments making Percy feel like he truly belonged here which he hadn't felt in a long while.

Jacob cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. "I'm glad you are all working this out, and that everyone is feeling good now, but I have a reason for being here." They all looked at Jacob quizzically then not sure what he was referring to as they though he was just there to check on Percy and get the update on the Volturi when Edward had informed him of the visit. Jacob continued when no one said anything "My pack and I all wanted to thank all of you, especially Percy but all of you as well. We couldn't have beaten the vamps, without casualties both our own and innocents in town, without Percy's instructions and all of your help while fighting. As our way of showing our gratitude we are going to leave our treaty modified the way we did to allow everyone onto our land." This last statement created shocked looks on everyone's faces but before anyone could say anything Jacob continued "After all Percy spends most of his time with you guys so if we didn't allow everyone down to the beach we would almost be banning Percy as well. Since he's' the son of Poseidon and all he has more right to be there at the ocean than most and we owe him a lot so it just wouldn't be right to do that." Percy smiled widely as he walked up to Jacob and they shook hands "Thanks man that means a lot to me. I have always loved the ocean and being able to take Alice down there now is going to be awesome." Alice was ecstatic at this as well, knowing how much Percy loved the ocean and loving anything that made him happy, she really liked the beach herself and it gave her new wardrobe opportunities. Carlisle was also really happy to hear the wolves were getting over their hatred of his family. "Thank you Jacob that means a lot to all of us" Carlisle said as sincerely as possible. Jacob and the pack may have been warming up to the Cullens but they were still rather uncomfortable around them so Jacob decided to make his exit shortly after before any of them tried to shake his hand as Percy had done.

After Jacob left Percy, Bella and the Cullens just stood around for a while letting everything sink in. Of course there were problems with the Volturi that would need to be dealt with at some point but it seemed so minor compared to the victory they had just won and the improving relationship with the pack so their moods were quite high at this point. Bella yawned at this point and Percy realised how tired he was as well. "Charlie believes Bella and I will be returning tomorrow so is it all right if we spend the night again." Percy asked. "Of course Percy, you don't even need to ask." Esme replied quickly. "I know I was just being polite" Percy said smiling. Esme smiled at this as well happy Percy knew he was welcome here now. Alice and Percy went off to her room while Bella and Edward went to his to sleep and the house settled into a content silence. They all felt good about the days to come and were looking forward to them.

 **AN:** **So I want to give a quick shout out to AACM25 who suggested an idea that I used in this chapter so thanks again for that. I had some trouble with this chapter and was constantly going over sections and rewriting them so I hope it all turned out ok, I think it did but if you disagree let me know. Lots of distractions right now both with my friends and my own life so sorry again for the wait. This story is getting close to the point I had originally planned on ending it. I have thought of a few ideas I could use to continue the story but I'm not sure if it's enough to do so with so let me know what you guys think I should do or if you have any ideas for me to use but I might end up ending it soon.**


	8. Chapter 8 The End?

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad you all have been enjoying this story. Again sorry for the delay but it's not as long of a wait as some people I have been following so I don't feel too bad. Anyway enjoy.**

The next day when Percy and Bella had woken up they both went down to the kitchen, along with Alice and Edward, and were met by another amazing breakfast cooked by Esme. Percy, who was starving since they had forgotten to eat dinner the night before due to all the commotion, said "Wow thanks again Esme this is awesome" before digging into his bacon and eggs with gusto. Bella was a little more conservative and felt bad for making Esme cook again and voiced her feelings. "Esme you didn't have to do this you know. I'm extremely grateful but I can do the cooking since none of you guys eat at all and this might be happening more often. Besides I'm used to cooking anyway." "Don't be silly Bella" Esme told her "I don't mind at all and in fact I quite enjoy looking after you two. It's not like I sleep anyway so I can have it ready as soon as you wake up, especially with Alice's visions so we know exactly when that will be" Bella knew all of that made sense but she was still used to taking care of people not the other way around. She did however accept Esme's logic and sit down to eat. Percy took the opportunity to tease Alice from what Esme said. "Oh so that's why we keep you around, I was starting to wonder what you were good for" he said to Alice with a tone of voice and a goofy look on his face that made it clear he was joking. Alice replied with a faked look of hurt in her expression. "Humm I thought you rather appreciated some of the other things I've done for you but if not I guess I'll stop" when she finished saying this her hurt expression turned wicked and mischievous.

Percy and Alice continued to tease each other back and forth for a while and Bella figured this was as good a time as any to have her conversation with Edward. She stood up, after finishing her breakfast, and thanked Esme again before grabbing Edwards hand and leading him out the doors. Edward knew what this was about so when they got out of the house he picked Bella up and ran with her to their meadow so they could talk in private away from vampire hearing. "So you know what I want to talk about right?" Bella started a little awkwardly due to the upcoming subject matter. "Yes of course" Edward answered and proceeded to name the topics with slightly less discomfort "You wish to discuss your transformation into a vampire as well as us having sex correct." "Umm ya pretty much" Bella said blushing again. "Well then I think the answer is quite simple, we change you into a vampire first, probably after high school since I know you won't wait much longer than that, and then we can proceed without having to worry." Edward said confidently, believing this was the best way and that Bella would agree. Of course Bella couldn't make it that easy for him and shook her head. "No that's something I want to experience while I'm still human, I don't want to be changed first." As Bella said this she felt the need to explain her decision as she was sure Edward was going to question her motives anyway so before he could ask she said "When I'm turned into a vampire there will be a part of me that craves blood more than anything else. Even if it is a small part it will still be there but right now all I want, all I crave, is you so I want to experience being with you now before I'm changed as I don't know how much my feelings will change." Edward shook his head at this, he couldn't believe she was willing to risk her life of something like that. They proceeded to debate back and forth for a while but Edward could tell Bella wasn't going to budge so he gave in…. sort of. "Fine I will attempt to… sleep with you while you are still human but you must do one thing for me first." He told her. Bella jumped at this opportunity a little too quickly and said "Sure whatever you want". Edward grinned widely and Bella started to wonder just what he was going to ask her to do.

A few weeks passed and things settled into a comfortable routine. When they had gone back to Charlie's he had been glad to see them and both Percy and Bella were relieved that he wasn't at all suspicious of what they had been doing. Every morning Percy would go for his morning run and these days Alice would join him. Not because she needed the exercise to stay in shape, being a vampire had its perks, but because it was a nice way to spend more time together. By the time Percy and Alice would return to the swan residence Charlie would have awoken and left for work while Bella would be awake making breakfast for Percy and herself with Edward sitting in the kitchen talking to her. The four of them would then either all drive together in the Volvo or occasionally Alice would bring her Porsche so she could race with Percy as they had on their first trip to the mall.

Percy was doing much better in school now and was actually making decent grades. At this point he was no longer worried about graduating and he had to admit that it was almost all because of Alice. Percy had tried asking her if she would tell him the answers to the tests he would have to write as he had considered doing a while back. Of course Bella hadn't approved when he asked but neither did Alice who gave him a disapproving frown and told him "No way I'm not letting g you cheat your way through school, you're better than that Percy." "I just don't know how else I'm going to pass, It's so difficult with ADHD and dyslexia" Percy had replied but that wasn't good enough for Alice who told him she would just help him study more often. Percy had to admit he was glad to be doing it the right way even if at times it felt like hell but Alice really was the perfect tutor. Not only did she know all the material better than the professors themselves but with her visions she knew exactly what was going to be on the tests and how well Percy would do and while she wouldn't pass this information on to him it still allowed her to focus the studying on what he really needed to know. They would normally spend around an hour in the library together studying before they would take off to their favourite spot to spend time together.

Ever since the treaty had been amended to allow the Cullens onto the reservation Percy and Alice had taken full advantage going down there every day for a while. The other Cullens would go there as well from time to time but nowhere near as often so it sort of became the spot where the two of them could spend time alone together either on the beach or more often underwater. Bella and Edward would normally go off to their meadow instead to be together and talk. Bella still hadn't given Edward a response to his request of her before they would try to have sex and was still pondering it.

Charlie had finally removed his curfew and visiting hours so the four of them would spend a lot of late nights at the Cullen house so they could all be together as much as possible. Some night even went so late that Bella and Percy would end up spending the night there which although Charlie wasn't totally thrilled by the idea he did allow it mostly because Carlisle and Esme were there to "supervise" and make sure nothing irresponsible happened. Of course neither one of them felt like stopping either of the couples from doing anything so Percy and Alice still did plenty Charlie wouldn't have approved of while he had nothing to worry from Bella and Edward as Edward was still waiting patiently for a response to his question.

Percy eventually picked up on Bella's ponderings and decided to talk to her and see if he could help. "Hey cow bells what's up? You seem rather distracted lately, anything you want to talk about?" Bella took her time replying to him, trying to figure out the best way to discuss it all. "Umm yes that might help" she said finally but didn't actually proceed to say anything further. Percy raised an eyebrow at her after a while and said "You know I might be part god but I don't know what's bothering you until you actually tell me so you're going to have to start this conversation." Bella nodded her head and decided just to start talking. "Well you know I'm planning on becoming a vampire right?" she asked him. "Ya because the Volturi are threatening you guys if you don't right? You know I can help protect you from them right, you don't have to do it because you're afraid." Percy said to her thinking that this was what was bothering her. Bella shook her head and told him "No the Volturi are only a part of the reason, a very small part actually, I'm mostly doing this because I want to." Percy was confused again "Ok first why do you want to become a vampire so badly and second if that's not what's bothering you what is?" he asked. "Well there are a couple reasons I want to do it but it's all so I can be with Edward. If I was a vampire he wouldn't have to be so careful not to hurt me by mistake and my scent wouldn't bother him anymore. Plus there is the problem of him never ageing whereas I will so I'd end up dying and breaking his heart." Bella thought of something as she said this and asked Percy "What about you, have you thought about that between you and Alice and figured out what you are going to do?" In truth Percy hadn't considered it until this moment and now that Bella brought it up it seemed like a massive oversight on his part. "Umm no actually but now that you bring it up I guess I should probably talk to Alice about it and figure something out. Anyway I understand now why you want to become a vampire, and I support the decision by the way, but I still don't see what the problem is."

This is the part where Bella started to feel highly uncomfortable discussing this with her cousin but she went ahead anyway. "Well unlike you and Alice, the two of us still haven't had sex which is something I really want to do." Percy quickly became just as uncomfortable as she was but was still determined to try to help. "Why not just wait till you're a vampire? Then Edward won't have the same reasons to worry about it that he does now and then the two of you can umm… do it." Percy trailed off a little at the end but Bella started shaking her head vigoursly at this. "No I've already had this discussion with Edward and I want to do it while I'm still human" Bella then gave a quick recap of the debate she had had and her reasoning then said "That's still not the problem though Edward did eventually agree to it he just had one condition" Percy was surprised thinking they had been discussing the main issue and then started to wonder just what this condition could be that had Bella so torn as to whether or not she would accept. "And what might that condition be" he finally asked when Bella didn't continue. Bella blushed fiercely again and said "He wants me to marry him first"

Percy took a while to think about everything she had told him and finally asked her "So what's the problem?" Bella gasped a little "What do you mean so what? He wants me to marry him right out of high school. I'm not that kind of girl." Percy laughed a little at this before replying "Oh really, aren't you though, because you're ready to turn yourself into a vampire to be with him for eternity which is an even bigger commitment than marriage you know." Bella blushed again at that "That's different a wedding is more public and my parents won't approve at all" Percy couldn't stop himself from grinning, her worries seemed so trivial in the grand scheme of things. "I don't think you really have anything to worry about there Bella. I'm sure both of your parents will respect your decision and be happy for you. Besides it's not like you have any doubts that you want to be with Edward so you really shouldn't be too worried about what others think." Percy started laughing again and continued saying "Also sex _After_ the wedding is the tradition way of doing things, it might not be that common anymore to wait until then but it seems fitting for Edward considering the time he is from." Percy lost count of how many times Bella had blushed during this conversation so was unsurprised when she did so again and didn't reply to him.

A few days later Alice had a conversation with Bella as well. "So can I please plan the wedding for you?" she asked Bella out of the blue. "W-what are you talking about" Bella stuttered. "Oh come on Bella you know exactly what I'm talking about, your wedding to Edward, I've seen you saying yes to him now so I know you have made your decision." Bella was a little surprised by this outburst from Alice mostly because she hadn't realised she had decided on anything yet. She thought about it for another moment and realised she had made up her mind shortly after her conversation with Percy but hadn't been ready to admit it to herself yet because it meant she had things to do she would rather not… like telling Charlie and Renee. Bella sighed softly before replying to Alice "I don't even know when the wedding is going to be and I have no idea how I'm going to tell my parents… they are going to kill me. Besides I'm sure you want to go WAY overboard and I just want to keep it small and low key so I don't totally die from embarrassment." Someone who didn't know Alice might have believed that what Bella had said would be enough to dissuade Alice from perusing her, as Bella had said WAY overboard, plans but Bella knew it wouldn't work and Alice did not disappoint. "Come on Bella I can start planning generally and when you set a date put everything into place so that's no problem. Plus I have a vague idea of when it will be anyway. As for your parents that is completely unrelated to what I am asking about, except for strengthening my point as they should be able to see you off properly. Also you only get married once you know so you should do it right or you may regret it later especially with how long we will all live." Alice then considered Rosalie and Emmet whose weddings she had attended several times so she amended her statement. "Well in our case you may get married multiple times but the first one is by far the most meaningful so the sentiment remains." Bella was unsurprised by Alice's arguments but tried weakly to argue back and convince Alice but she knew she wasn't going to win this one. "Fine Alice you win. You can plan the wedding but I still want veto power if you go too crazy." Alice shrieked happily and rushed to thank Bella and to start discussing the preparations. Bella, however, had had enough of talking about her getting married so she decided to distract Alice.

"So what about you and Percy, Alice? What are your plans for the future?" This had Bella's intended effect of changing the subject despite the lack of subtlety. "What do you mean?" Alice asked her back. "Well I know I'm planning on becoming a vampire so that I can be with Edward forever but you and Percy have the same problem as he will continue to age as well and you won't. I should probably also ask if you two are planning on getting married soon as well considering you two have been moving through your relationship so quickly, hell you might be too busy planning your own wedding to do mine." Bella started grinning widely as she finished her statement almost hoping that Alice would be too busy to go overboard on her wedding so Bella could just keep it simple. Alice picked up on this and told Bella "Not a chance, I'm not missing my chance to plan your wedding even if I have to multitask like crazy" before considering what Bella had asked her. "I'm honestly not sure what we are going to do about the age difference, we haven't really discussed it yet. I suppose I could turn him into a vampire as well but I don't want him to feel like I'm pressuring him into the decision and I have no idea what kind of effect Vampirism could have on a demigod. I'm sure it's never been done before and for all we know the results could be disastrous. The vampire venom could react differently to his godly DNA and kill him or it could mutate him in some horrible way and change his powers." Alice was starting to freak herself out by thinking like this which Bella noticed so she tried to help. "Alice calm down we don't know how it would work but there is no need to freak out over it. I'm sure Carlisle could run some tests to try to figure out how it would work so you wouldn't have to go in blind and there may be another solution if turning him into a vampire won't work." Alice had recovered quickly from her brief moment of hysterics and replied to Bella calmly. "Yes of course your right, I just haven't considered any of this yet so I was working through all the possible outcomes at once and overwhelmed myself. Percy and I really need to discuss this ourselves soon." Bella agreed with that readily. "As for getting married, I can't speak for Percy but, I am very content with where we are currently and see no need to progress any further at the moment. Not that I have any doubts or anything and I wouldn't mind doing so but we don't need to rush this. After all we really haven't been together that long yet it's only been around a month to this point so getting married would be moving very fast." Bella decided this would be a great time to tease Alice a little so she laughed, raised an eyebrow and said "So what, you guys went from not even realising you two liked each other to having sex on a regular basis in one day. Fast is kind of what you two do." Alice just nodded her head to acknowledge Bella's point and focused on driving them back to the house from their latest shopping expedition.

When they got back to the house the two of them both shook their heads and said in unison "Men". In the yard Percy, Emmet, and Edward were practice sparing again. This wasn't unusual for them as Percy liked to stay in shape and preferred sparing as a way to do that compared to other exercises as it was more entertaining but also kept his fighting skills from getting rusty. Emmet of course just loved to fight and despite not being able to beat Percy he still enjoyed it and was determined to keep getting better at it. Percy and Emmet would go at it quite often but Edward would also join in for something to do from time to time, usually when the girls went out to do their thing. Percy saw Alice approaching from the corner of his eye so he used the collected puddles of water to create a jet that forced himself into the air, simultaneously dodging Emmet's last attack while soaking him effectively, and landed at Alice's side to walk with her. As they walked up Edward came to join Bella and they all grabbed some of the shopping bags to bring them into the house. When they walked past Emmet they could hear him muttering something about "cheating" and laughed heavily.

After all the bags had been put away Bella asked Edward if they could go to their meadow, planning on telling him she would agree to marry him. Edward agreed and they went off to their favorite spot. Alice had a vision of the conversation and saw how excited and joyous Edward would be when Bella told him as well as the date the wedding would take place. Alice had to stop herself from running around franticly doing wedding planning as she knew it was time for a conversation with Percy. "Do you mind if we go somewhere to talk as well" she asked him. Percy grinned at her happily and said "Of course how about the beach again?" "You just read my mind" Alice replied also smiling. "I think you're getting me confused with Edward there" Percy joked with her as they got in his car to drive down.

When they got to the beach the contented themselves with walking along the shore, occasionally skipping rocks across the water, rather than going to the bottom of the ocean as they often did. Alice was amazing at skipping rocks with her vampire traits but Percy was better still, it was his home turf after all. "So what did you want to talk about" Percy asked her curious what was on her mind. He had been planning on talking to her as well after his conversation with Bella and wondered if Alice was thinking along the same lines. This suspicion was confirmed for him when Alice told him "Well Bella and I were talking and the problem of our ageing differences came up and I realised we haven't discussed this at all. I'm fine with whatever you want to do but I figured we should discuss it so we are on the same page at least." Percy nodded his head in agreement "Yes absolutely I was thinking the same thing. As for what I want to do it's quite simple really it's just making it happen that might be a problem. I want to spend as much time with you as possible so if I can find a way to extend my life span I will." Alice was both relived and ecstatic to hear Percy say that. Part of her thought Percy might just want to live out his life normally and while she would have supported that decision, if he made it, she wouldn't have been too happy with losing him after what would feel like such a short time to an immortal like her. "I'm glad you feel that way, that's what I want as well. I absolutely do not want to pressure you but becoming a vampire could do it if you want." Percy debated this mentally for a moment before cautiously answering "I'm not sure if that's a good idea or not. Vampire venom could react differently to me since I'm a demigod and I have no idea what could happen." Alice nodded in agreement as she had the same worries he did "Ya I wouldn't want to do it blind I was thinking we could ask Carlisle to investigate first. If there was another way that might be better but I don't know how else to do it." Percy thought about this for quite a while. He started skipping stones across the water again for something to do while thinking. Percy thought he had a way but he had no idea if he could make it work or not and he didn't want to get Alice's hopes up for nothing. "Well that's a good start at least, if it doesn't work we can always keep thinking."

Time continued to pass and things were still going very well for everyone. Bella had been pleasantly surprised with how well the announcements of her engagement had gone. Charlie had given her a little bit of a hard time wanting to make sure she was absolutely certain of her decision. Eventually he had given his blessing which just left Renee. Renee had been a bit of a surprise for Bella because Renee hadn't been surprised in the slightest when Bella told her she was getting married and in fact had suspected as much before the decision was even made. Most of Bella's friends were not that surprised either and were mostly supportive except for Jessica who took the opportunity to spread some rumors.

Alice spent most of the time she could with Percy and then when they had to separate for a while she would spend her time either planning for Bella's wedding or talking to Carlisle about the possibility of turning Percy into a vampire. Carlisle also had his doubts about the process but had agreed to do whatever research he could to help them. Unfortunately he hadn't turned anything up, which was mainly due to the fact that it had never been done before so there was no prior knowledge to access. He asked Percy for a blood sample as well so he could experiment with venom and see how it reacted but so far had not come up with anything concrete. Percy spent almost all of his time with Alice, either enjoying each other's company or occasionally studying. Percy had made the mistake of agreeing to go shopping with her again and this time she had taken full advantage of his limitless credit card. Percy was now sure he had enough clothing to outfit all of camp half-blood for the rest of their lives but Alice still wasn't satisfied and told him they would still have to do this again, to which Percy just shook his head in wonder. It hadn't been all bad though, he considered, as Alice did some shopping for herself which included a trip to Victoria's Secret. There Alice had allowed him to watch as she tried things on, including the process of switching between items, and did a little modeling for him and asked his opinion on which sets of underwear he liked the best. The only time Percy didn't spend with her was when he was in a class she didn't also have, eating dinner with Charlie once in a while, or fast asleep but he was going to need some time alone soon to pursue his idea and see if it could work. The opportunity presented itself to him about a week before graduation.

"Hey Percy I need to take off for a while to go hunting. I have really been putting it off longer than I should be. When I get back I'll probably be going over wedding planning with Esme to make sure everything is in place so I won't see you till later tonight" Alice told him on a Saturday morning. "Alright Alice, sounds good I'll see you then." He replied. Alice decided to tease him and say "Are you sure you can handle a day without me? We haven't been separated this long since before our first mall trip." Percy laughed and said "No I've survived multiple wars and all kinds of bizarre scenarios but I'm afraid I can't live without you for day…. Good thing I get to see you this morning. How will you fare without me?" "About as well as you will from the sounds of it" she replied also laughing before they came together for a kiss before she had to leave.

When Alice was gone Percy pulled out a golden drachma and conjured a thin mist so he could send an Iris message. When the mist showed the image he had asked for Percy saw his father sitting on his throne in his underwater palace. "Hello Percy it's good to see you again. I trust things are going well for you?" Poseidon asked him. "Yes father things are going very well." Percy replied with a grin "How are things for you?" Poseidon tugged at his beard while answering "Humm a little dull to be honest not much happening around here now that the giants and Gaea are defeated. Mostly just bickering between the gods but I'm assuming you have a reason for this call." "Yes actually I was hoping I could come down for a visit, I have some things I wish to discuss that would probably be better done in person." Percy replied. Poseidon smiled at that "Yes of course just enter the ocean and you will know where to go". After Poseidon said that their connection started to vanish so Percy did as he had said. When he got to the beach and dove into the ocean he did indeed know where he had to go. He could feel a slight current pulling him in the right direction so he sped it up and hurried onwards to see his dad.

Poseidon pulled Percy into a hug when he arrived which was slightly unusual behaviour for a god but Percy enjoyed the gesture. Poseidon had refreshments brought for them and asked Percy what he wished to discuss. Percy proceeded to tell him about the events that had taken place since arriving at forks including the fact that he had fallen in love with a vampire. Poseidon was not surprised by this as he did keep closer tabs on Percy than Percy believed he did as he wanted to ensure his son was happy and doing well so he already knew. Percy then told him about how they were considering turning Percy into a vampire which both surprised and appalled Poseidon. "No absolutely not. You cannot do that, you have no idea the disastrous results that would occur from such a mixture." Percy was surprised by this reaction and tried to figure out just what would happen but Poseidon would not answer him so he just moved on. "Oh well we weren't sure if that would be a good idea anyway but we need to find a solution to the fact that she will never age and I will. That's when I remembered the offer Zeus made me way back when so I started to wonder if that was a possibility." Poseidon immediately knew what Percy was talking about but shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid the offer to become a god truly was a onetime thing and you took an alternative reward instead." "I know" Percy replied "but I've done even more for all of you since then and I don't need to become a god. All I would need is immortality, no extra powers and no say in the matters of Olympus." "That is still a lot to ask for" Poseidon replied while thinking "but considering all you have accomplished on our behalf I think we can make it happen." He finished smiling. Percy gasped when he heard that, he hadn't truly been expecting this to work, which is why he hadn't filled Alice in to give her false hope, so he was a little stunned when his father said yes. "Seriously?" was all he was able to say in response. Poseidon laughed at his sons shocked expression and told him "Well I will have to finalise it with Zeus but I don't think there should be any problems all things considered. I have something else for you as well." He handed Percy a package as he said this. Percy opened it and gasped again at what he saw inside. "I don't think I need to tell you what that is for do I" Poseidon said to him with a wink. Percy just shook his head and thanked his father profusely for everything he had just done for him. "No problem Percy, like I said I truly hope you are happy and Alice seems to make you happy so I wish you the best of luck for your future."

When Percy returned to the surface he realised it was getting late and Alice would probably be waiting for him. When they met Alice could tell something had happened from the way Percy was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement but for some reason he wouldn't tell her what was going on. Also for some frustrating reason she couldn't get a vision that would tell her what it was, well frustrating for Alice anyway Percy was actually glad as he wanted to surprise her and knew the perfect time to do so. "Won't you please tell me what happened?" Alice almost begged him out of curiosity. "No but don't worry you will find out soon enough. It involves your future after all" Percy replied to her using almost the exact same words she had said to him back to him during their first shopping trip together when Alice had had the vision of the start of their relationship. This had the same effect on her that it had on him back then of just making her even more curious but she also started to suspect what it might be.

After graduating the Cullens were going to host a party at their house to celebrate and Percy's mom, Sally, would be there as well because she wanted to see the graduation ceremony. She was so happy and proud of Percy as he walked across the stage to get his diploma that she actually burst into tears of joy. When everyone had finished with the ceremony they all went to the Cullens house for the party that Alice had somehow had time to organise despite everything else she was doing at the same time. There were so many decorations everywhere but somehow it still managed to be tasteful and not over the top and everyone absolutely loved it. There was live music as well as a DJ and they alternated throughout the night to change the mood once in a while and keep everyone alert. There were plenty of snacks and drinks around for all the guests, since the Cullens didn't need them but wanted to keep up appearances. All in all everyone had an amazing time and Percy decided now was the time to talk to Alice about his visit with Poseidon.

"So the day you went hunting I went to visit my father." Percy told Alice. She just turned to look at him, curiosity evident on her face but didn't say anything so that he would continue. "I told him about us and how we were thinking of turning me into a vampire but he told me that it was a horrible idea." Alice still waited for more information knowing that couldn't be it. Percy was happy when he got back from that trip so there must be good news coming she thought to herself. Percy started to smile widely, unable to contain his happiness anymore. "I asked him about the possibility of the gods making me immortal though, since they previously offered to make me a god, and he said they will probably do it." Alice gasped in shock but quickly every emotion she had was overrun with happiness. "Seriously? That's amazing Percy I didn't even consider that option, I can't believe they agreed. Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Percy looked a little sheepish when she asked him that and replied "I didn't want to get your hopes up for nothing if it didn't work" Alice just nodded at that. She was much too joyous right now to scold him for keeping things from her and she understood his reasoning. "Oh Percy this is so great. I don't think anything could make this day any better."

Percy chuckled when she said that and when she asked him why he was laughing he told her "Well actually I'm hoping to prove you wrong right now." Alice was a little confused by that when suddenly Percy made a hand gesture to the DJ. The up-tempo song that had been playing cut off and was replaced by a slower, more romantic, tune and a spot light turned on lighting up the couple in the middle of the floor. Everyone's heads turned to look at them curios as to what was going on. "Alice you have done so much for me ever since I met you. You took the broken person I was when I arrived here and put me back together into the happiest version of myself that I have ever been. You are the main reason I was able to survive the hell of high school and you have become the most important thing in my life." There were a few gasps as people realised what they were witnessing including Sally who had no idea things had become so serious between the two of them. Percy went down on one knee taking Alice's hand in his as he did so and pulled out the little box Poseidon had given him with his other hand. Alice clamped her free hand to her mouth to stop herself from gasping or squealing with joy. She had not been expecting this at all as none of her visions had seen this coming but she was kind of thankful for that as it made the moment so much more special. "I have come to love you more than anyone or anything else Alice and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Percy opened the box then revealing the ring. It was absolutely stunning. The ring was made of gold and had a thinner delicate band on the bottom with a slightly wider one on the top to hold all the jewels on it. It had three of the most beautiful pearls even seen on it, two smaller ones on the sides with a larger one in the center. These pearls were boxed in by beautiful blue sapphires that seemed to shift colour depending on the lighting much like the ocean. The sapphires were in turn surrounded by a row of perfect diamonds along the edges of the ring. Everyone who saw the ring was stunned by its beauty and couldn't believe Percy had been able to get one of that quality. Alice thought it was the best thing she had ever seen, besides the person presenting it to her that is. Percy continued talking without interruption "Will you do me the tremendous honour of agreeing to marry me and becoming my bride?" Everyone in the room turned to watch Alice to wait for her response but they didn't have to wait long. Alice pulled her hand away from her mouth and almost shouted "Yes of course I will. I love you so much." before crushing her lips to his. Everyone around them started to cheer and Sally broke out into tears of joy again. Those cheering and staring at the newly engaged couple started to become uncomfortable when the two of them didn't break apart for a long time until someone, or perhaps several some ones, cleared their throat to bring them back to reality.

The party basically turned into everyone walking up to Percy and Alice and offering their congratulations for a while. "Congrats you two, you guys make the perfect couple and I am so happy for you" Angela told them first as she had been the closest to them at the time. "Thank you that means a lot to us" Alice had replied and similar sentiments were passed back and forth for a while with other guests. When Bella reached them she smiled widely. "Congratulations you guys I'm so happy for you. Can't say I'm surprised though if anything I was expecting this a month ago." She told them again teasing them about how fast they were moving but nobody thought they were making a mistake. It was so obvious how much they loved each other that they would clearly end up at this point eventually anyway regardless of how long it took and like Alice once said before they didn't see much point in waiting. "Thanks cow bells." Percy said grinning to her before she got lost in the sea of people trying to reach them. Carlisle and Esme got there next and they were so happy for Alice as they could tell how much being around Percy helped her mood and knew this was the best thing for them. Emmet tried teasing them when he reached them but neither of them really minded. Charlie was surprised at how quickly it had happened as well but was mostly just happy for them. He didn't have the same reservations as he did with Bella and Edward and then chuckled and said "Well I guess I've got more than one wedding I'll have to go to then. I suppose I'll buy a suit rather than renting in this case" Percy's mom was one of the last ones to reach them as she had wanted to wait till the crowd had cleared a bit so she wouldn't be rushed. "Hello Alice it's nice to actually meet you, Percy has told me so much about you." This was true since Percy hadn't wanted to keep his mom completely in the dark so he told her as much as he could. "It's great to meet you as well Mrs. Jackson" Alice said to her. Sally shook her hand and told her "Please call me Sally… or mom I guess. Congratulations to both of you as well I'm so happy for you both but I am a little surprised to hear you are getting married. I had no idea things were so serious between you two." She gave Percy a look when she said this. Percy just laughed and she could see the pure joy in his eyes as he did so. "Sorry mom I should have told you sooner but I really only decided this a week ago and I wanted it to be a total surprise." "That's alright Percy I'm just glad you are so happy. It seems like moving to forks was a good idea for you after all huh?" Sally said to him. Percy looked over to Alice whose hand he was still holding and they smiled at each other. "Best decision of my life" Percy agreed happily.

 **AN: So there you have it, this is where I originally planned to end this fic. Not that I really planned out very much of it in advance, I mostly just came up with it as I went along but I had a plot thought out at least. Yes most of the plot came directly from the twilight books with the obvious exception of Percy being introduced but I hope I changed enough that it was still entertaining. Like I said I have thought of a few more ideas I could use to extend this story but I'm not entirely sure if I should or what the best way to do so would be. If I am to continue it I will likely need to take a break to plan it out especially with everything going on right now but I might just end the story here, for now at least. Please tell me what you guys think, if you want me to continue or not and give me any suggestions you can think of. Also I'd like to know what you guys thought of this writing style I choose for this Fic. I know a lot of people write in the POV of a selected character but I went for more of an omniscient POV and would like to know how that worked for all of you. I'd also like to know if you thought I did a good job keeping the characters in character or if i made any of them OOC. I'm also curious which part of the story you all liked the best/least. I think my favorite chapter was chapter 6**


End file.
